Y-Yunho Sunbaenim
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Kisah cinta Jaejoong. Ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho, sang ketua panitia OSPEK yang tampan dan berkharisma. Setidaknya perasaan itu memang benar-benar cinta, bukan? Meskipun hanya tiga hari ia kenal(bukan mengenal) Yunho. Jaejoongie fighting! Cinta memang indah. Tapi, tidak selalu mudah. YunJae fanfiction. Chapter 12 update! Berminat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OoC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Male x Male, Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas membosankan dan berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

**::**

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya yang semerah buah _cherry_. Mata besarnya yang bulat dan hitam menyipit dengan tajam. Menatap pada sosok tinggi dengan tubuh tegap yang tengah memberi tugas ataupun saebuah detensi pada siswa-siswa yang dianggap oleh _namja_ yang diakui Jaejoong tampan–sangat tampan itu–membuat sebuah kesalahan. Namun, hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja. Sebuah senyum kharisamtik dari sang _namja_ tampan membuat wajah masam Jaejoong berubah menjadi sebuah raut yang...

...Terlalu menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang _namja_–dengan wajahnya yang terambati semburat merah dan kerucutan dibibir merahnya itu.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Tidak peracaya mengapa perasaannya sendiri tega berkhianat pada akalnya yang begitu saja menyerah hanya karena sebuah senyuman dari _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kau hanya membuang kebahagiaanmu saja dengan terus mendengus bagitu, Jaejoong_ie hyung_," Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dari sosok rupawan sunbae _favorite_ Mahasiswi dan Dosen itu pada sosok _namja_ imut yang baru saja berbisik padanya. _Namja_ cantik itu kian memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya dan berdecak pelan. Tidak menyadari jika _namja_ tampan itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dengan tatapan-tatapan pada umumnya(?).

"Junsu-_yah_...," panggil Jaejoong dengan nada tidak menyenangkan. "Ini keterlaluan. Hari sudah hampir siang. Tapi, senior-senior itu masih saja membiarkan kita dilapangan dengan Matahari seterik ini," keluh Jaejoong yang sudah merasa lelah. "Mana bisa kita menghitung banyaknya Semut yang lewat dibawah sini," tunjuknya pada jejeran Semut yang tengah berjalan ditanah yang tengah Jaejoong dan Junsu tempati.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _hyung_. Mereka memang gila dan keterlaluan. Memberi tugas diluar nalar Manusia. Untung saja kebetulan ada semut yang tengah berbaris, kalau tidak?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu saling berpandangan kemudian keduanya bergidik membayangkan tugas yang mungkin akan lebih aneh lagi yang harus ia dan Junsu dapati karena kedua _namja_ dengan aura _uke_ yang terlalu pekat(?) itu mendapatkan semut-semut-yang-entah-untuk-apa-dan-bertujuan-untuk-apa-itu. Bisa jadi hukuman yang jauh dari kemanusiaanlah yang akan didapatkan oleh dua _namja_ dengan wajah mempesona pemilik marga yang sama itu.

"_YAH_! Kalian yang berwajah wanita, jangan bergosip! Lekas lanjutkan tugas kalian sebelum istirahat makan siang tiba!" seruan dari seorang _namja_ jangkung bersuara tenor itu membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang berunding(?) menegakan posisi duduknya.

Tatapan kesal dari Jaejoong dan Junsu yang merasa difitnah sebagai pemilik wajah wanita berubah menjadi tatapan takut karena uara gelap bak _Penyihir jahat _tanpa hidung dari _Dunia Sihir_ itu terlalu menyelubungi _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Jangan menatapku yang tampan ini terlalu lama!" ucap senior dengan _name tag _Shim Changmin itu percaya diri. "Lekas lanjutkan tugas kalian!".

Jaejoong dan Junsu yang entah sejak kapan saling memeluk satu sama lain itu memasang raut ngenes dan tidak terima dengan kepercayaan diri dari sang senior. Menghadirkan pelototan dari mata sipit kebulat-bulatan(?) senior jangkung itu.

"Kalian mengerti atau tidak?" desis Changmin dengan suara rendah–sok galak. "Mengerti!" serunya saat_ namja_ jangkung itu karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon berarti dari dua _namja_ dengan status _uke_ itu.

"_Y-YE_, Shim _sunbaenim_!" angguk Jaejoong dan Junsu kemudian saling melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Bagus." Changmin menyeringai bangga melihat Jaejoong kembali menghitung dan Junsu kembali mencatat jumlah semut yang Senior-senior-inginkan–entah untuk apa–dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

.

.

'Plak'

"_Yah_! _Appo, Hyung_!" seru Changmun seraya mengusap-usapkan tangannya pada kepala bagian atasnya yang baru saja mendapatkan pukulan dari Ketua Panitia OSPEK di Universitas Shinki dengan sebuah map.

"Makanya jangan berteriak. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi pada Kim bukan bersuadara itu tidak mengganggu, huh?" kesal Yunho–sang ketua panitia OSPEK.

"Aku ingin terlihat keren,_ hyung_," ucap Changmin dengan begitu jujur. Mendapatkan sebuah _deathglare_ super dari _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Kalau mau tebar pesona jangan dengan suaramu. Itu sangat mengganggu. Dan, kau menyebabkan anak orang takut. Kalau mereka memutuskan untuk pindah Universitas bagaimana?" cibir Yunho.

"Mengganggu apa? Mengganggu siapa? Dan juga, kalau mereka pindah ya biarkan saja. Toh, kehilangan dua Masiswa tidak akan langsung membuat Shin Ki Universitas bangkrut," ucap Changmin seenaknya. Membuat Yunho dan seorang _namja_ berjidat lebar mendelikan matanya kesal. Bernafsu ingin menciptakan pukulan lain untuk _namja_ yang paling muda diantara mereka itu.

"Tentu saja mengganggu pendengaran, _pabo_. Kau sadar tidak, berapa oktaf nada yang mampu kau jangkau? Memang tidak akan bangkrut. Tapi, kita akan tertimpa masalah karena dua Kim itu adalah anak dari orang yang berpengaruh," ucap_ namja cassanova_ berjidat lebar bernama Park Yoochun itu.

Changmin membulatkan mulut lebarnya mengetahui informasi tentang duo Kim yang tadi dibentaknya itu sebelum berucap; "Ng? Delapan?" menginformasikan tingginya oktaf(?) yang mampu dijangkau suaranya.

"Kau pasti sadar kalau kau merusak pendengaran dan mengganggu konsentrasi. Mungkin Soo Man _seonsaengnim_ jadi salah mencampurkan ramuan-ramuannya. Bahkan aku sampai sedikit yakin orang hamil-pun akan langsung melahirkan mendengar teriakanmu itu. Kekekeke...," kekeh Yoochun.

"Sampai seperti itu, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin takjub.

Yunho dan Yoochun memudarkan kekehannya kemudian saling menata satu sama lain sebeum akhirnya menghela napas pasrah. Merasa heran dengan kepolosan yang begitu sering datang pada _namja_ dengan tingkat ke_evil_an yang luar diatas rata-rata itu.

"_Hyung_!" seru Changmin setelah lama merasa diacuhkan oleh dua _namja_ tampan–tidak setampan dirinya, menurut versi Changmin sendiri tentu saja–justru kembali sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

.

.

Y-Yunho Sunbaenim

YunJae

.

.

"Aku ketoilet dulu, Junsu-ah," pamit Jaejoong seraya mengapit kedua kakinya. _Namja_ cantik itu melepaskan topi yang terbuat dari plastik kresek warna hijau yang dipakainya pada Junsu.

"Jangan lama-lama, _hyung_. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera berlari kecil menuju toilet untuk segera membuang apa yang sudah berada diujug 'pertahanan'nya itu.

'Brak'

"AKH!" pekik Jaejoong saat ia ternyata salah membuka pintu toilet. "_Mianhae_!" teriaknya setelah menutup kembali pintu toilet. Mengahadirkan kerutan kening diwajah _yeojya-yeojya_ yang berada dalam Toilet itu.

"Kenapa dengan _yoejya_ itu?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka. "Kenapa ia bertingkah seperti seorang _namja_ yang salah masuk toilet _yeojya_?" ucapnya melanjutkan. _Yeojya_ itu mengangkat bahu melihat semua _yeojya_ yang berada disanapun tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa salah masuk toilet?" gumam Jaejoong seraya mengerucutkan bibir _plump_nya. _Namja_ yang lebih cantik dari _yeojya_ itu masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet Pria.

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengenyit menyadari posisinya yang kini duduk. Ia ingin buang air kecil bukannya membuang 'sesuatu' dari bagian 'belakang tubuh'nya. Dan, ia seorang _namja_. Lantas Kenapa ia harus mengambil posisi duduk seperti ini, _eoh_?

"_Aish_...," gerutunya seraya mengacak rambutnya namun tidak merubah posisinya yang duduk–sudah terelanjur pikirnya. _Namja_ cantik itu menangkup pipinya seraya berpikir–dan sampai sekarang tetap tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. '_Aku masih memiliki apa yang _namja_ umunya miliki_' batinnya seraya menatap pada 'bagian selatan tubuh'nya. Ia meringis miris mengingat sifatnya yang justru kadang sangat jauh dari _namja_ pada umumnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan 'acara'nya, Jaejoong keluar dari salah satu bilik kecil itu kemudian berdiri mengahadap dengan cermin yang ada diatas meja wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. _Namja_ cantik tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas mentap bayangannya dalam cermin seraya terus mencuci tangannya.

"Kau ternyata salah satu penyebab _global worming_," ucap seseorang dengan suara bassnya. Membuat Jaejoong yang tengah mengagumi dirinya sendiri dalam cermin mengalihkan tatapannya–tetap menatap pada cermin–pada _namja_ bermata musang yang entah sejak kapan ada disisinya itu.

'Deg'

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak diluar kendali mendapati wajah tampan dari senior yang jauh ia perhatikan itu ada disisinya. Ada getaran aneh dalam tubunya. Perutnya bahkan sampai terasa sakit akibat jutaan Kubu-Kupu yang seakan berterbangan dalam perutnya. Menggelitiknya dengan cara yang nyaman dan menyenangkan. Wajah cantiknya yang putih tiba-tiba saja terambati rona merah saat selintas pikiran tentang betapa terlihat serasinya mereka saat berdampingan. Ia yang mungil dan–jujur memang cantik–berdiri disisi _namja_ tinggi nan tegap pemilik wajah tampan dari Yunho yang berkharisma.

"Aneh," gumaman dari Yunho yang merasa namja cantik yang ada disampimgnya itu aneh–tidak munafik dihatinya-pun juga menganggap _namja_ cantik itu juga sangat _cute_–karena teridam bak patung itu tetap tak juga membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya dari _namja_ tampan yang mempesona itu.

"Hng?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya menunuduk menatap pada tangannya yang tengah memegang dengan erat kran air tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Mata _namja _cantik itu membulat menyadari tangannya kini terbaluti telapak tangan besar milik Yunho. Tanpa dikomandoi, wajah Jaejoong kian memerah bahkan hingga kebagaian telinganya.

'_Y-Yunho _sunbae _memegang tanganku_!' Jaejoong menjerit heboh dalam hatinya. Detakan jantungnya kian menggila merasakan tangan kasar Yunho meligupi punggung tangannya sedikit menekan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk memutar kran agar air yang sedari tadi Jaejoong biarkan mengucur berhenti mengalir.

"_S-sunbaenim_," cicit Jaejoong gugup dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Yunho hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh, kemudian pergi meninggalkan _namja_ cantik yang awalnya sempat ia kira _yeojya_ itu dalam keter-_blusing-_annya(?) setelah ia mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"GYAAA!"

Yunho tersentak mendengar pekikan dari dalam toilet yang baru saja ia tinggalkan itu. Kemudian sebuah senyum geli terlukis begitu saja dari _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Aigoo... He's so cute_," gumam Yunho seraya kembali mengambil langkahnya menuju ruang Panitia untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

.

.

Y-Yunho sunbaenim

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum dengan sangat tidak jelas. Sesekali wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Memaksa _namja_ cantik itu untuk segera mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang terasa terbakar itu.

"_Hyung_... sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu khawatir. _Namja_ imut itu menarik-menarik ujung lengan kemeja warna putih yang Jaejoong kenakan.

"Aku baik, Junsu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa harus ada yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Jaejoong heran karena sejak kemarin siang sahabatnya itu selalu uring-uringan tidak jelas menghkawatirkan dirinya yang baik-baik saja.

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu, _hyung_. Wajahmu tak berhenti memerah. Ya. Merah seperti itu!" tunjuk Junsu pada wajah Jaejoong yang terhiasi dengan semburat merah. "Kita memang beruntung karena wajahmu yang memerah itu disangka _sunbaedeul_ terkena demam kita hindar dari detensi dari _sunbaedeul_ meskipun kita tidak tidak sempurna mencatat jumlah Semut yang harus kita miliki. Tapi, aku khawatir _hyung_. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu," gumam Junsu panjang lebar. Masih merasa aneh dan cemas dengan wajah Jaejoong yang entah mengapa begitu sering memerah tanpa sebab yang ia tidak ketahui itu.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sikap belebihan Junsu.

"Kau yakin kau mamang tidak demam, _hyung_? Atau mengidap suatu penyakit? Atau alergi, mungkin?" Tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi. Bukan tanpa alasan _namja_ imut begitu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sejak sekembalinya sahabat cantiknya itu dari Toilet untuk membuang hajatnya kemarin siang.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu dengan tatapan jengah. _Namja_ cantik itu meraih tangan Junsu kemudian membuka telapak tangan_ namja_ imut itu untuk kemudian ia letakan didahinya.

"Tidak panas, kan?" tanya Jaejoong yang diberi anggukan mantap dari Junsu.

"Hng, benar tidak panas. Jadi...sebenaarnya kau–_ya_! _Hyung_ wajahmu makin merah!" pekik Junsu heboh.

Jaejoong mendelikan matanya. _Namja_ cantik itu menunudukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan dari Yunho yang tertuju padanya. Ia kemudian menarik Junsu yang memekik tidak jelas. Jaejoong menggegrutu pelan. Bagaiman kalau samapi Junsu tahu penyebab merah wajahnya adalah Yunho–_namja_ tampan yang kemarin memegang tangannya, dan tadi menatap lekat pada bola matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti padanya saat tak sengaja tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

.

.

"Aku harap kalian sarapan dengan baik pagi ini!" seru Yunho diatas podium upacara penerimaan Mahasiswa baru untuk acara apel pagi. _Namja_ tampan itu menganggukan kepalanya puas dan tersenyum samar merasa telah mendapat perhatian penuh dari junior-juniornya.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari terkahir OSPEK, hari ini–tanpa pengecualian–akan melaksankan kerja bakti selama satu hari penuh dibeberapa panti asuhan dan panti jompo yang masih dalam satu naungan yayasan dengan Universitas tercinta kita ini," ucap Yunho dengan suara tegas. Mata musanganya menuysuri seluruh peserta yang akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Ia dapat mendengar gerutuan-gerutuan tidak setuju dari beberapa Mahasiswa.  
"Pembagian kelopmpoknya sudah aku buat. Setiap ketua regu(Terdiri dari 10 0rang) hanya perlu mengambil Daftar regu pada Yoochun dan JiMin _sunbae_. Kita akan berangkat setengah sembilan pagi dan pulang jam delapan malam." jelas _namja_ tampan itu yang mendapat anggukan dari dua senior yang namanya disebutkan itu.

"Daftar sudah bisa diambil setelah upacara apel pagi selesai," ucap Changmin menyambung penjelasan darai Ketua panitia OSPEK tahun ajaran baru tahun ini. "Akan ada satu panitia yang membantu dan mengawasi untuk mengambil nilai dari kalian. Jadi kegiatan hari ini akan tetap dibuat penilaian untuk kalian. Jadi lakukan yang terbaik dari kalian untuk Pelayanan hari ini." jelas Changmin. Ia tersenyum mendapat anggukan dari _hobae_nya.  
"Jika kalian mengerti; teriakan, Dong Bang Shin Ki!" seru Changmin. Mendapat kerutan kening dari seluruh peserta dan anggota panitia–tentu saja. "Mengerti?!" tegas Changmin, mengacuhkan raut tanya dari banyak orang padanya.

"Dong Bang Shin Ki!" teriakan kompak dari para siswa membuat para anggota menarik sebuah senyum bangga–entah karena apa. Hanya saja, kata Dong Bang Shin Ki sangat menyenangkan untuk diteriakan secara bersamaan.

"_Always Keep The Faith_!" tiba-tiba seorang _yeojya_ bermata kecil dengan pupil warna cokelat dan pipi tembam berteriak dengan lantang. Membuat suasana yang awalnya riuh menjadi senyap. "H-hanya merasa _quote_ itu sangat cocok untuk Dong Bang ShinKi," ujar _yeojya_ itu gugup dengan senyum salah tingkah mendapati tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang mengikuti apel pagi itu.

.

.

Y-Yunho Sunbaenim

YunJae

.

.

"Demi Tuhan kau kenapa lagi, _hyung_?" kesal Junsu menatap jengah pada Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti mondar mandir. Tubuh sahabat cantiknya itu bahkan sedikit menggigil.

"J-Junsu-_yah_, _eottokhae_?" tanya Jaejoong merana.

"Mana Kutahu, _hyung_! Sejak tadi kau hanya panik sendiri tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku," ucap Junsu seraya mendecakan lidahnya. _Namja_ imut akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk duduk disisinya. Mengelus dengan lembut punggung _namja_ cantik itu–bermaksud untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku malu bertemu dnegan Yunho _sunbaenim_, Junsu-_yah_...," ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. "Dari seluruh _sunbae_ yang ada kenapa harus Yunho _sunbae_ yang menjadi pengawas kelompok kita." racau Jaejoong. "Kau tahu, bagaimana galaknya Changmin _sunbaenim, aniya_? Bagaimana kalau dia justru lebih galak dari Changmin _sunbae_? Pasti hukuman darinya akan lebih mengerikan. Terlebih dia ketua panitia OSPEK yang bisa melakukan apapun karena posisinya. Hueee... Junsu-_ah_, _eottokhae_...?"

"Lantas kenapa kau justru malu dan uring-uringan, _hyung_? Bukankah seharusnya perasaan yang cocok untuk kondisimu adalah takut?" tanya Junsu tidak mengerti. Seprtinya ia melewatkan satu hal dari Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Eh?" kaget Jaejoong. "Jadi seharusnya aku takut?"

"Bukankah memang begitu?" ucap Junsu. "Terjadi sesuatu kan, _hyung_? Katakan apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau cemas berlebihan begini karena Yunho _sunbaenim_?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mentapa ragu pada Junsu. Apakah ia benar-benar harus mengatakannya pada Junsu? Tentang perasaan tidak biasanya terhadap Yunho. Rasa gelisah namun entah mengapa begitu menyenangkan setiap kali bayangan Yunho melintas dipikirannya. Tentang semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu setiap pagi datang. Berharap di Universitas ia dapat menemukan _sunbae_nya itu. Tentang matanya yang tak berhenti menjelejah jika ia tidak tak mendapati sosok Yunho diarah pandangnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Junsu-_ah_. Aku memang takut jika Yunho tak melihatku seperti aku melihat padanya. Namun ada rasa senang karena setiap aku disekitar sini aku akan lebih sering mendapati Yunho _sunbaenim_. Aku khawatir aku melakukan kesalahan dihadapannya." ucap Jaejoong. Wajah cantiknya kembali memerah.

Junsu tersenyum penuh makna. Hm... sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong setelah mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya mengganjal dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pasti jatuh cinta pada Yunho _sunbae, hyung_. Perasaanmu sekarang terlalu campur aduk. Susah dimengerti maunya seperti apa," ucap Junsu dengan nada menggoda. Ia yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Apalagi jika ia ber_flashback_ tentang merahnya wajah Jaejoong tanpa demam sekalipun–sama dengan wajah Jaejoong saat ini–hanya saja kali ini lebih padam beberapa kali lipat. Binar bahagia dari mata bulat Jaejoong menunujkan betapa menyenangkannya perasaan yang tengah sahabatnya itu rasakan. Membuat dugaannya semakin menguat.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum kaku. Kegugupan melanda dirinya.

"M-mana mungkin, Junsu-_yah_... aku belum lama kenal Yunho _sunbae_. Kita saja baru tiga hari ini masuk Universitas. M-mana bisa Jatuh cinta secepat itu," ucap Jaejoong seraya mengibaskan tangannya. Namun rasa senang dan hangat yang tak mampu ia jabarkan memenuhi hatinya mendengar ucapan Junsu tak mampu ia tutupi dari _namja_ imut itu.

"Cinta itu penuh misteri, _hyung_. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaiamana, seperti apa, dan secepat apa perasaan yang bernama cinta datang dikehidupan kita."

Jaejoong terdiam. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya menatap Junsu dengan dalam. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdegup dengan kencang–sekali lagi, kali ini saat bayangan Yunho melintas bagitu saja dalam pikirannya–mencoba untuk memahami dan mengerti perasannya sendiri. Hatinya sungguh terasa hangat.

Mungkinkah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta secepat ini pada Yunho? Bukan hanya perasaan kagum sesaat pada _namja_ tampan itu?

Jaejoong tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari Junsu yang telah meraih tangannya untuk segera berkumpul di aula untuk segera melaksanakan tugas terakhir masa OSPEKnya.

**TBC.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca cerita yang saya buat. Semoga tidak mengecawakan. ^^**

**Mian, karena sedang tidak mendapatkan feel untuk fic yang 'Hanya Sebatas Mimpi' saya membuat cerita baru. Ini juga nggak tahu mau bagaimana kelanjutannya. Saya tiba-tiba membuat dan jadi.**

**Tapi, semoga bisa dilanjutkan meskipun mungkin updatenya akan lama karena menunggu ilham. :D *author odong.**

**Gamshahamnida. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OoC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Male x Male, Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas membosankan dan berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Balasan Review:****(Jung Jae YJ:** Hai, salam kenal, Jae. Wah memang Jae sudah tua? *plak* Unik? Aku pikir pasaran loh ceritanya. Iya dilanjut. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****Miss Bawell: **Terima kasih. Iya nggak tahu kenapa nggak bisa lepasin typo. Tapi selalu berusaha. Semoga bisa memperbaiki dan chapter ini lebih baik, ne? Terima kasih. Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), ****( :** Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **)****, (****cassieyunjae:** Iya tuh si Changmin. Evil nggak niat(?). Malklumin orang jatuh cinta aja dah pokoknya *lirik Jeje. Ini lanjutannya.Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****NaraYuuki: ** Kan ini panpic. Jadi OSPEK buat namja macem JaeSu harus segitunya(?) *smirk. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****Voldemin VS KYUtie:**Maklum si Jeje ntu kan cute udah bawaan orok. Jadi susah kalau diilangin. ChangKyu? diusahain. Tapi, nggak janji. Ini lanjutannya.Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****YuyaLoveSungmin:** Terima kasih. Ini lanjutannya. Pokoknya ada-lah yang akan dilakuin oleh Yunho. *smirk. Mianhae, Itu kesalahan saya kenapa Jeje jadi kayak yeojya. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **)**, **(****hyena:**Hallo, iya Jejenya unyu. Silahkan cubit pipinya. *ditabok yang punya. Aku juga sama. Syukurlah ada yang cocok sama karakter YunJae disini. Ini lanjutannya cukup ASAP, tidak?Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****Jennychan:**Niatnya emang gitu. Tapi, saya suka mendrama akhirnya jadi berchapter. -_-' Terima kasih. OSPEK gitu banget ya? Junior manut aja sama seniornya. Kekeke.Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****riska0122:**Asal jangan ABG tua *lirik YunDad #plak. Biasa, yak, Beruang selalu tahu dimana Gajahnya berada. Jadi, pengen nemplok aja, gitu. *smirk. Ini lanjutannya.Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****LuCassiopeia:**Iya. Maklumlah, ya... kadang apa yang menjadi diri kita adalah yang kita lakukan. *maksud? #dicincang Jeje. Ini lajutannya. Iya. Tapi, mungkin ada pair lain untuk chapter kedepannya. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****lipminnie:**Iya baru. Hehe... nggak tahu kenapa tapi, aku susah lepas dari karakter Jeje yang imut, polos, cute. Mungkin karena aku sangat suka. *curhat?. Tapi, selalu berhasil mejerat Yunho, kan? hahaha. *apasi. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****Asha lightyagamikun:**Uke rempong emang begitu tingkahnya kalau ketemu sama semenya. Changmin itu polos, tahu. Tapi, karena ke-evil-annya dia jadi sedikit pabo. *chidori #loh? Eh?. Sip. Ini lanjutannya.Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****Yzj84:**Haha... Auranya pinknya terlalu kuat, ne...? Bahkan aku sampai terusir dari dunia YunJae. *apadah.Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****desi1212:**Rahasia, dong. Kekeke... tebak aja seiring berjalannya cerita. *sok misterius. Ini lanjutannya.Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **)**

**::**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

**::**

"Bagaimana, _sunbaenim_?"

"Hm... boleh saja. _Georeom_, kau... suruhlah salah satu dari anggotamu untuk menarik iuran sesuai dengan kebutuhan untuk dua kali makan untuk seluruh Penghuni Panti Asuhan dan juga untuk kita sekalian," ucap Yunho memberi intruksi. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap pada Jaejoong dan seorang _yeojya_ yang menjadi rekan satu kelompoknya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia dan _yeojya_ yang biasa dipanggil IU itu saling berpandangn kemudian membelalakan mata.

"_Ya_! Jangan bercanda, _sunbaenim_. Jumlah orang yang menempati panti asuhan dan suster-suster delapan puluh orang ditambah kita sepuluh orang. Berapa iuran yang harus kita keluarkan, _eoh_?" protes Jaejoong tidak terima karena apa yang ia meksudkan bukanlah seperti apa yang Yunho pikirkan. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berdecak.

"Aku tidak menemukan masalah, Jaejoong-_sshi_. Mahasiswa di Universitas Shin Ki bukan dari kalangan biasa. Aku yakin, kau, kau dan aku sendiri mempunyai kartu kredit _unlimmited_."

Jaejoong mencibir ucapan Yunho yang terkesan sombong meskipun ia tidak membantah. Kenyataannya, Universitas Shin Ki memang bukan Universitas sembarangan. Mahasiswanya hanya terdiri dari anak-anak orang yang berpengaruh–artis, pejabat dan konglomerat. Yang uangnya pasti tidak akan cepat sirna hanya karena memberikan makan pada seratus orang.

"Kalau memang ide untuk membuat makanan sendiri, mengapa tidak sekalian untuk semuanya saja? Rasanya dunia ini akan terlihat semakin tidak adil melihat orang-orang seperti kita dapat menikmati apa yang kita inginkan sedangkan mereka yang tidak lebih beruntung dari kita hanya menikmati apa yang ada untuk mereka saja. Selagi kita melakukan pelayanan dan kita bisa sepenuhnya benar-benar 'melayani', lakukan yang terbaik dan yang kita bisa. Jangan setengah-setengah," ucap Yunho. "Kalian mengerti?!" Yunho tersenyum samar melihat pada kedua juniornya itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berulang kali. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan IU sebelum berlalu.

Jaejoong dan IU kembali saling berpandangan. Mata bulat mereka mengerjap. Sedetik kemudian wajah putih mereka memerah dengan sempurna saat menyadari Yunho–_sunbae favorite _semua kalangan itu menyentuh bahu mereka. Sebelum akhirnya suara pekikan heboh dari dua orang dengan _gender_ yang berbeda itu terdengar.

Hey... jangan anggap mereka berlebihan karena hal itu sangat langka untuk terjadi. Melihat wajah tampan dari Yunho dengan dekat bahkan sampai disentuh–meskipun hanya sentuhan ringan tepukan pada pundaknya–hal itu adalah idaman semua _yeojya_ dan makhluk(?) dari kalangan _uke_. Terlebih untuk manusia normal–dalam artian berbeda untuk Jaeajoong dan IU–seperti mereka. Jadi wajar saja mereka sampai _blush_ing tingkat akut dan heboh. Apalagi jika kalian tahu tentang Yunho yang rumornya sangat angkuh dan pemilih untuk siapa-siapa saja yang pantas berbicara dengannya.

Atau ungkin...?

Ternyata memang hanya sebatas rumor, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan menyusuri lorong Panti Asuhan dengan raut wajah yang sulit terbaca. _Namja_ tampan itu telah mengecak beberap juniornya yang tengah menjalankan Pelayanan dengan–kini terlihat lebih–suka rela. Tidak paksa rela(?) seperti saat pertama sampai disini. Ia menajamkan pendengerannya saat sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan sebuah tawa yang terdengar begitu membahagiakan. Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bingkai pintu yang kamar yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa anak kecil dengan rata-rata usia lima tahun–yang menjadi sumber tawa yang mengusik indera pendengarannya itu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Mendengarkan suara merdu dari Junsu dan Jaejoong yang tengan menyanyikan lagu berjudul _Ballon-TVXQ _dengan amat ceria_. _Mereka nampak sangat dekat dengan anak-anak yang menemapti Panti Asuhan yang menjadi tempatnya untuk mengwasi acara Pelayanan untuk Junior barunya pada hari itu.

Setelah ia yakin lagu _Ballon_ itu telah selesai dinyanyikan, tanpa suara, Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Dan, Jaejoong–sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyadari kedatangan tampan itu–sepintas melihatnya–raut wajah berbeda dari Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu mengernyitkan keningnya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilihatnya dari wajah Yunho tadi. Namun, pada akhirnya Jaejoong tetap mengedikan bahunya karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia-pun mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Sekarang _oppa_ akan menyanyikan lagu _Lullaby(-Xia Junsu)_. Sudah waktunya kalian untuk tidur siang. Jadi, ambil posisi kalian. Cepat-cepat! Atau monster jahat akan memakan kalian!" seruan Junsu menakut-nakuti itu menarik Jaejoong kembali untuk memeperhatikan anak-anak yang hidupnya tak seberuntung dirinya.

Jaejoong terkekeh lucu melihat raut wajah Junsu yang menurutnya tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali itu dapat menakut-nakuti anak-anak yang semuanya adalah _yeojya _itu–terdengar dari pekikan mereka yang teramat nyaring.

"Aku kedapur dulu, Junsu-_yah_," bisik Jaejoong. Mendapat raut tanya dari Junsu. "Aku akan menegecek bahan makanan didapur. Berjaga, kalau-kalau ternyata sudah habis aku jadi tak terlalu sore untuk berbelanja," jelas Jaejoong.

Junsu membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"_Oppa_ duluan, _ne_? Ada yang harus _oppa_ kerjakan. Kalian menurut pada Junsu _oppa, ne_? Jangan nakal," pamit Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu dapat mendengar keluhan tidak rela dari anak-anak itu. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memekik gemas, membenarkan posisi tidur, kemudian mencium kening anak-anak itu satu persatu-satu sebelum keluar dari ruang kamar yang terisi tujuh ranjang _singel_ itu.

**.**

**.**

Dengan bibir bawah yang maju beberapa centi, Jaejoong berjalan dengan gerutuan-gerutuan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_nya itu. _Namja_ cantik itu mengusap rambut hitamnya yang panjang sebahu. Keningnya mengarut saat apa ia mendapati ada sesuatu diatas rambutnya. Setelah usahanya tak juga berhasil meraih 'sesuatu' itu, ia memutar arahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kadang anak-anak yang lucu itu mengerikan," ucap Jaejoong seraya meraih pita yang mengikat rambutnya bebrapa bagian. Ia juga manghapus riasan aneh yang dibubuhkan pada wajah cantiknya.

"Kau cantik," ucap seseorang dengan suara _bass_ membuatnya tersentak dan jantungnya berdetak menggila. Tangannya kian erat memegang handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan wajahnya yang sudah tanpa _make-up _setelah ia cuci. '_Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya dikamar mandi–lagi_?' batin Jaejoong, '_Eh tunggu! Tadi, dia bilang c-cantik_'

Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Yunho–pemilik suara _bass_ itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya, entah karena ia tidak ingin wajahnya yang memerah terlihat oleh Yunho atau...

"Aku bahkan seorang _namja_," ucapan Jaejoong tidak menutupi rasa tidak sukanya tentu membuat kita tahu kalau namja cantik itu tidak setuju dengan pendapat Yunho tentang dirinya.

Bukankah... Jaejoong tetap seorang _namja _meskipun ia tidak membantah kalau dirinya memang cantik. Tapi, jika ada seseorang meyebutkan dirinya cantik–terlebih seorang _namja_–harga dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_ sempurna meskipun 'tidak normal' tetap saja terluka. Dan, hanya dirinya sendiri yang boleh menyebutnya cantik. Tidak untuk orang lain.

Kalau begitu, rahasiakan dari Jaejoong karena diam-diam si _Author_ menyebutnya dengan kata _namja_ cantik demi kepentingan cerita, _arrachi_?!

"Kurasa... aku lebih cocok disebut tampan."

Yunho sejenak terdiam mendengar kalimat Jaejoong. Terlebih pada akhir kalimatnya terdengar begitu lirih. Namun, sesaat kemudian _namja_ tampan yang memang sengaja memperhatikan dan mengikuti Jaejoong itu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap puncak kepala _namja_ cantik itu.

"Hm... kau benar," gumam Yunho melihat pada wajah merah Jaejoong yang merengut–ia yakin bukan karena menahan tangis ataupan marah–karena rona merah itu ada sejak ia berada disisi namja cantik itu. Terlebih dengan ia yang baru saja mendaratkan tangannya diatas kepala Jaejoong. "Tapi, kuharap aku bisa jadi pengecualian."

Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya menatap langsung pada mata musang Yunho. Ingin tahu apa maksud dari _namja_ tampan itu meskipun ia harus menahan sekuat tenaga agar rasa hangat dalam tubuhnya tidak cepat-cepat membuatnya menjaerit lantaran melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang tersenyum lembut seraya menggumamkan–

"Y-Yunho _sunbaenim_."

–nama Yunho.

"Kau cantik. Terlebih dengan wajah memerah seperti ini... sangat cantik, Jaejoong_ie_," Yunho melanjutkan ucapnnya seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya–menggoda. Membuat rona merah diwajah putih itu kian padam.

"_Y-YAH_!" pekik Jaejoong yang kemudian merasakan kedua pipinya Yunho tarik.

Yunho tergelak. Kemudian cepat-cepat berlari keluar menghindari lemaparan Jaejoong–menggunakan barang-barang yang terdapat dalam kamar mandi–karena _namja_ cantik itu tengah salah tingkah karena kesuksesan dirinya menggoda Jaejoong.

Ternyata, Kim Jaejoong sangat menyenangkan, huh?

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"_Yah_! Jangan seenaknya mengambil barang!" seru Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menampik tangan Yunho yang mencoba memasukan beberapa bahan makanan yang tidak dibutuhkan olehnya untuk membuat menu makan malam dipanti asuhan nanti.

"Hanya ini saja tidak boleh," ucap Yunho.

"Apanya yang hanya? _Sunbae_ sudah mengambil beberapa barang yang sebenarnya sangat tidak perlu, dan yang harganya mahal," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Acara belanja yang biasanya terasa menyenangankan entah mengapa kini terasa sangat menyebalkan. Ia tak mampu berkonsentrasi memilih harga lantaran Yunho selalu merecokinya. Jaejoong tidak menyangka kalau Yunho yang terlihat kalem itu ternyata sangat cerewet.

Kalau saja tidak hanya Yunho yang tersisa–sisa teman satu kelompoknya yang mengikuti Pelayanan masih memiliki tugas–untuk mengantarnya berbelanja bahan untuk membuat menu makan malam yang ternyata memang sudah habis, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mau. Ingatkan tentang detak jantungnya yang menggila, pipinya yang akan tiba-tiba bersemu hanya karena bertatap muka dengan Yunho, rasa gugup dan salah tingkah hanya karena Yunho mengajaknya bicara dan kekesalannya pada senior itu yang tadi seenaknya mengatakan dirinya can–oke, Jaejoong akui–cantik. Setelah ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya, Jaejoong justru mendapati betapa ternyata Yunho sangat menganggunya.

"_Sunbae_ sendiri tahu kan, kalau anggaran yang kita miliki tidak banyak. Jangan membeli yang tidak penting dan jangan mengambil barang yang harganya mahal kalau masih ada yang lebih murah. Kita harus hemat, _sunbae_. Lagi pula... cokelat dan permen yang tadi kau masukan sangat tidak bagus untuk gigi. Bisa-bisanya _sunbae_ memilih itu. Jangan membeli apa yang kita inginkan sebelum apa yang kita butuhkan kita dapatkan. Begitu saja masa _sunbae_ tidak mengerti. _Sunbae_ sangat tidak bijak. _Aigoo_... aku jadi heran kenapa _sunbae_ terpilih menjadi ketua panitia OSPEK–"

Yunho mengerjapkan mata musangnya mendengar celotehan dari Jaejoong yang sama sekali tanpa adanya jeda. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga pada tanggal akhir bulan yang tidak mendapatkan tawaran diskon besar.

"–Kau cerewet sekali. Semakin mirip wanita," ucap Yunho tanpa sadar menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya–memotong celotahan dari Jaejoong yang mungkin akan lebih panjang lagi .

Jaejoong mendelikan matanya. Menatap tajam pada sang senior.

O-oke... harus diakui oleh Yunho hal itu cukup menakutkan. Bayangkan mata bulat yang besar itu dilebarkan ditambah menatapmu dengan tajam. Jangan lupakan dengan iris sehitam batu onyks itu dan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh _namja_ cantik itu terlalu pekat. Alami sendiri dan kalian-pun akan tahu bagaimana hal itu terasa mengerikan. Semanis apapun wajah Jaejoong. Jadi, jangan sampai menyinggung Jaejoong. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

"_Ne, ne_... aka hanya bercanda. Bagitu saja marah. _Sensitive_ sekali," ucap Yunho setelah menyadari kesalahannya dalam berbicara, dan tidak mengingat peringatan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"_Sunbae_ mengatakan aku _sensitive_? _Sunbae_ memang keterlaluan," Jaejoong menginjak kaki kiri Yunho dengan cukup keras. Saat _namja_ tampan itu membungkuk ia mengangkat lututnya. Membuat dahi Yunho otomatis terantuk lutut Jaejoong. Sebelum tanpa rasa bersalah, _namja_ cantik itu berlalu begitu saja seraya mendorong dengan kasar troli yang telah terisi beberapa bahan masakan itu. Meninggalkan dan mengabaikan Yunho yang meringis, membungkukan badannya untuk bergantian mengelus dahi dan kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri karena menjadi korban kemarahan Jaejoong .

Jaejoong memang sangat _sensitive_...

... Yunho tidak akan menarik kata-kata itu untuk Jaejoong. Tidak perduli jika kata itu memang sepantasnya ditujukan untuk seorang _yeojya_.

"_Aish_... ini sakit sekali."

**.**

**.**

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelas. Berharap apa yang baru saja Yunho gagas tak benar-benar harus ia lakukan.

"_Sunbae_..."

"Cepat, Jae. Kita hampir terlambat," ucap Yunho. Menolak untuk mengikuti nada memelas dari Jaejoong.

"T-tapi–"

"–_Wae_? Kau _namja_, bukan?" ucap Yunho mendapat anggukan mantap dari Jaejoong. "Jadi, tidak ada masalahkan kalau kau yang mengendarai Sepeda ini dan aku yang memboncengmu? Lagipula ini salahmu. Kakiku sangat sakit karena kau injak. Untung aku masih berbaik hati tidak mengurangi nilaimu," cecar Yunho seraya menunujuk sebuah sepeda kombisani warna hitam dan merah yang terparkir dibawah pohon dibelakang Toserba yang baru saja ia dan Kunjungi. Menyuruh Jaejoong untuk cepat.  
"Jika kau memikirkan belanjaan tidak akan mampu tertampung dikeranjang depan, aku bisa memegangnya. _Palliwa_. Ini sudah sangat sore, Jaejoong-_ah_."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tidak percaya. _Namja_ cantik itu melirik pada sepeda dan Yunho–yang tadi menjadi pengendara sang sepeda yang membawa serta dirinya–bergantian. Melihat tatapan Yuho yang menyebalkan–karena atak dapat ia tolak dan bantah. Dekat wajah yang menunduk–lesu dimata Yunho–ia mendekatkan dirinya pada sepeda, memasukan sebagian kantung belanjanya ia simpan dikeranjang sementara sisanya ia berikan pada Yunho.

Dengan ragu, dan tangan yang sedikit bergatar dan basah, Jaejoong meraih stang. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Keringat dingin nampak keluar dari pori-porinya. Kian membasahi keningnya yang tertutupi poni.

'Srak'

"A-aku tidak bisa, _sunbae_."

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menatap tak percaya dengan raut pucat dari Jaejoong yang didapatinya.

A-apa yang terjadi?

"Jae..."

"Aku tidak bisa, _sunbae. Jebal_... jangan paksa aku. A-aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Huks...," Jaejoong terisak lirih. Sekuat apapun ia menahan emosinya namun tetap saja runtuh begitu saja.

"Hei... _gwaenchana_? _Mianhada_... aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu. Apa ada yang terjadi? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Huks..."

Yunho yang bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus punggung _namja_ cantik yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat itu. Namun, ia urungkan dan membiarkan tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu melegakan dan menenangkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa ada rasa sangat tidak nyaman–cendrung menyakitkan–melihat isak lirih dari _namja_ cantik yang tersengguk itu. Ia merasakan nyeri melihat sosok ceria itu ternyata begitu rapuh. Ada dugaan, sebuah trauma dialami oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

"_H-hyung_ tiriku meninggal. Ia terjatuh s-saat mengajariku mengendari sepeda. Aku memang membencinya karena _umma_nya menggantikan posisi _umma_ku. Tapi, melihatnya yang tidak menyerah mengajariku dand tanpa sadar sangat melindungiku, rasa benci itu tidak ada lagi," ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Membiarkan tetes bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku sungguh menyesal ia tidak mengetahui aku telah menerimanya sebagai _hyung_ku. Aku menyesal aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itu menabrak tubuh kecil _hyung_ku. Huks... a-aku..."

Tanpa pikir dua kali Yunho meraih Jaejoong kemudian merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Mengusap punggungnya dnegan lembut.

"Ssht... _Mianhae_...," bisik Yunho.

Jadi, itukah alasannya?

Kenapa ia tidak menyadari hal itu dari awal? Padahal ia tahu bagaimana eksprsei takut dan pegangan erat Jaejoong dipinggangnya saat _namja_ cantik itu memboncengnya tadi. Kanapa ia justru berpikir untuk mengerjain Jaejoong yang ia kira hanya takut karena tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda.

Ternyata...

Ternyata, yang terjadi dan justru harus Jaejoong hadapi jauh lebih mengarikan.

Jaejoong mencengkram erat dan membasahi baju bagian depan yang Yunho kenakan dengan air matanya. _Namja_ cantik itu menyerukan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia menangis hingga sehebat ini. Ia merasa konyol. Masa lalu yang biasanya ia simpan rapat dengan begitu mudahnya ia ceritakan pada Yunho. Sosok _namja_ tampan yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya.  
Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho–yang notabene-nya baru berinteraksi lebih sering dengannya belum genap satu hari ini–bisa dengan mudah membuatnya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia lupakan?

Kenapa?

Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Ingin Yunho lebih mengenal dirinya? Ingin membuat satu ikatan dengan Yunho?

Tidak tahu. Jaejoong sungguh tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti itu? Ia tiba-tiba hanya dengan lancar mengatakan apa yang sejujurnya apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak sampai berpikir ia tengah mencari perhatian. Ia tidak sampai berpikir agar mendapat simpati dari Yunho karena apa yang dialaminya. Sungguh.

Mungkin itu adalah salah satu misteri dari cinta, Jaejoong_ie_. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu rasa seperti apa terhadap seseorang yang kita cintai, kadang... membuat kita merasa nyaman dan begitu lega meskipun tanpa sadar kita mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kita rahasiakan dan apa yang menjadi beban berat untuk kita jika kita pikul seorang diri.

Siapa yang tahu?

**TBC.**

_**Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, nge-fave dan nge-follow cerita yang saya buat. Semoga tidak mengecawakan meskipun pendek. ^^**_

_**Mian, karena ceritanya jadi seperti itu. *tunjuk akhir chapter***_

_**Salahkan mood saya yang ancur. **___

_**Sepertinya genre jauh berubah dari niat awal pembuatan fic ini, yak? Tapi, semoga masih bisa tetap dilanjutkan bagaimanapun caranya.**_

_**Ohya, mian karena pada chapter satu Jaeoong terlalu uke–malah cendrung seperti yeojya. Semoga tidak untuk chapter ini, ne?**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance. Friendship, dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OoC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Male x Male, Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas membosankan dan berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

"Jejoong_ie_...!" teriakan dari _namja_ jangkung bernama Shim Changmin itu menyentak Jaejoong yang baru saja memasuki pelataran Universitas. _Namja_ cantik itu meringis menatap tidak enak hati pada beberapa–yang pasti tidak sedikit–orang yang telah datang dipagi yang tidak terlalu cerah pagi itu. Meskipun bukan ia yang berteriak, tetap saja ia merasa dirinyalah yang menjadi tersangka lain. Bukankah ia yang namanya dipanggil? Artinya, ia–Jaejoong–lah yang menjadi penyebab teriakan Changmin itu membahana meskipun tidak Badai(?).

"_Yah_! Mengapa kau tidak bisa berhenti berteriak, Changmin-_sshi_?! Bahkan hari masih pagi," gerutu Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menggandeng lengan Junsu yang tengah memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Changmin dengan mata yang menyipit tajam.

Changmin mengedikan bahunya tak acuh karena memang merasa tidak salah sama sekali. Bukankah bagus, berteriak pagi hari? Jadi siapapun yang masih malas dan tidak bersemangat menjadi terbangun dengan sempurna karena teriakannya yang mencapai level tertinggi yang bisa ia raih. Meskipun, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu berapa oktaf itu.

Changmin kemudian mencolek bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut.

Kheh...

... Jangan berpikir jikalau Changmin menaruh perasaan khusus untuk _hobae_nya yang satu itu. Sejak masa OSPEK seminggu yang lalu, entah mengapa–diamata Changmin–belakangan ini _namja_ cantik itu menunujukan sikap yang mudah untuk dinistai(?) olehnya. Apalagi, saat _namja_ cantik itu berdekatan atau tak sengaja bertemu dengan temannya sejak masa balita–Yunho–keinginanannya ingin menggoda bahkan untuk menaganiaya Jaejoong kian besar saja.

"Changmin _sunbae_?" panggil Junsu menyela pergerakan tangan Changmin yang tengah menarik-narik rambut Jaejoong. Tentu saja _namja_ cantik itu berusaha berkelit.

"Hm... _Wae_, Junsu-_ah_...?" tanya Changmin. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya–_namja_ imut sekutu Jaejoong itu nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin diucapkan padanya. "Ah... Junsu, bagaiamana kalau kita ajak Jaejoong kita kesalon, hm...?" ucap Changmin dengan nada menggoda. Melupakan rasa penasarannya akan sikap Junsu.

Junsu awalnya mengernyit bingung namun sedetik kemudian menganggukan kepalanya melihat arah pandang Changmin yang menunujuk pada Jaejoong. Dan ia tahu untuk apa arti pandangan itu. Pada dasarnya, ia memang selalu tidak dapat berkutik didepan Changmin. Junsu tentu tidak bisa menolak apa yang menjadi keinginan dari _sunbae_ jangkung itu. Ia kapok harus menyerahkan kaset game kesayangannya hanya karena melakukan satu kali penolakan tidak mengikuti ajakan Changmin untuk membuat Jaejoong 'sengsara'. Changmin berdalih, jika membawa kaset game adalah hal yang dilarang di Universitas Shinki.

Padahal... padahal Changmin memang sudah menyusun rencana balas dendamnya karena penolakannya itu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya menatap heran pada Changmin yang menarik sudut bibir atasnya. Ia juga menatap tajam pada Junsu yang langsung mengiyakan ajakan Changmin dengan mudahnya. "_Asih_... _sunbae_ lepas!" kesal Jaejoong seraya membungkukan punggungnya, tangannya mendorong tubuh tinggi Changmin yang terus saja menarik-narik rambutnya. "Untuk apa kesalon,_ sunbae_? _Sunbae_ ingin spa?" tanya Jaejoong._ Namja_ cantik itu mengerang seraya berseru; "Lepaskan rambutku, _sunbae_!"

"_Shirreo_. Aku ingin mengajakmu kesalon. Pasti sangat menyenangkan melihatmu membandingkan kulit dan rambut halusmu dengan para pagawai salon. Hahaha..."

"_Yah_! Shim _sunbae_!" jerit Jaejoong tidak terima. Dengan ganas ia menginjak kaki Changmin. Membuat _namja_ jangkukng itu mengaduh kesakitan dan melepaskan rambutnya yang kini berantakan.

"Ini sakit, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatiku, _sunbae_!"

"_M-mwo_? Hahahaha...," Changmin justru terbahak keras mendengar ucapan dari Jaejoong sama persis seperti dialog dari drama yang ditotonnya semalam. Tak berapa lama, suara tawa Changmin tidak terdengar lagi. Membuat Jaejoong yang sudah beberapa langkah didepan Changmin membalikan lagi badannya. Ia menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya yang awalanya tertunduk. Matanya mengerjap beberpa kali saat melihat Changmin tengah mengunyah roti dengan bahu yang dirangkul paksa oleh Yoochun.

"Dia memang berisik, Joog_ie_," ucap seorang _namja_ bersuara husky itu. "Makanya, aku harus membekap mulutnya. Roti itu selalu bekerja, bukan? Jaejoong_ie_...?" lanjutnya.

"Eh? _N-ne_, Yoochun _sunbae_," ucap Jaejoong menyetujui. Terjawab sudah darimana roti penyebab bungkamnya Changmin itu berasal. "_Gamshaeyo_."

"_Hyung_! Kenapa aku ditinggal...?" suara lumba-lumba merajuk(?) dari Junsu itu membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun segera menoleh kearahnya. Mendapati raut lusuh dari Junsu yang sejak tadi terabiakan diantara pertengkaran Jaejoong dan Changmin. "Ah... _annyeong haseyo_, Yoochun _sunbae_...," sapa Junsu dengan raut wajah malu-malu.

"_Annyeong_, Junsu-_ie_," blas Yoochun. _Namja cassanova_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Junsu, mengelus dagunya saat mengatakan; "Kau semakin imut saja, Junsu-_ie_?"

"T-terima kasih, _sunbae_...," ucap Junsu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tangannya ia kipas-kipaskan pada wajahnya sendiri yang terasa terbakar. Pasti sudah sangat merah, pikirnya.

"Jangan mulai, _hyung_. Ini masih pagi," seru Changmin yang diacuhkan oleh ketiga _namja_ itu. Mereka dengan acuh berjalan meninggalkan Changmin. Baru beberapa langkah diambil oleh Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka mendengar suara batuk dari seseorang. Ketika mereka menoleh, mendapati Changmin yang tengah menegak air minum yang direbutnya entah dari siapa lantaran tersedak rotinya.

'_Rasakan_!' batin Jaejoong dengan mata yang menyipit kejam.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**=Believe You Want To Believe=**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika ia menguap. Tangan itu kemudian menopang dagunya. Ia menatap malas pada seisi kelas yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Bahkan teman disebelahnya sudah terlelap pulas dengan sebuah buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Entah karena Dosen itu sudah tua ditambah dengan cara mengajar yang terlalu serius dan kaku–mungkin hal ini yang paling berpengaruh–atau karena tadi pagi ia tidak bertemu dengan Yunho._ Namja_ tampan itu datang lebih pagi darinya dan segera menghadap kepala Sekolah hingga jam kuliahnya dimulai membuatnya tidak dapat mengerti penjelasan dari Dosennya.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan karena kedua alasan itu memang yang menjadi penyebabnya. Iseng, agar dirinya tak tertidur–bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin mendaptkan potongan pada nilainya–ia mencoret-coret bukunya. Menggambar abstark dan menulis-nulis tidak penting. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat hasil kerja tangannya. Beberapa lembar dari bukunya itu sudah tidak berbentuk. Namun, gambar bunga Lily dipojok atas dan tulisan dari kata YunJae tersebar dihalam buku itu dengan symbol-symbol lucu dan kebanyakan syumbol bregamabr hati. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ternyata banyak juga nama dari seorang Yunho yang tercoret disana. Membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

"_Mwoya_?" bisiknya malu sendiri.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya bermaksud menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah padam karena apa yang dilakukannya. Namun, karena tidak memperkirakan kecepatannya, kepalanya justru menabrak dengan keras permukaan meja–terantuk.

"Ark! _Appoyo_...!" pekiknya.

Sakit sekali... sungguh.

Jaejoong meringis sakit dan mengusap-usap keningnya. Matanya sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong-_sshi_...?" tanya sang Dosen. Menatap intens pada Jaejoong dengan mata tuanya.

Seisi kelas sudah memperhatikan _namja_ cantik itu dengan khawatir. Mereka tentu terkejut mendengar suara teriakan nyaring yang keluar dari celah bibir _cherry_ itu ditengah kelas yang tenang. Sebagian murid yang memang rajin memperhatikan apa yang Dosen jelaskan, dan sebagiannya lagi–dalam jumlah yang banyak karena mengantuk.

"K-kepalaku terantuk meja, _seonsaengnim_...," cicit Jaejoong. Bibirnya bergetar. Dahinya memang tidak seberapa sakit, justru rasa sakit yang lebih ia rasakan pada bibirnya yang ternyata membentur ujung meja hingga berdarah.

"Sepertinya keadaan anda tidak baik. Lekaslah obati luka anda, Jaejoong-_sshi_," ucap Lee _Seonsanegnim_–sang Dosen–lembut. Mengacuhkan tanda bahwa ternyata; sebagian dari murid-muridnya itu tidak memperhatikan materi yang dijelaskannya.

Jaejoong menitikan air matanya dan mengangguk. Ia menutupi bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh teman dideretan bangkunya.

"_Gamshahamnida. Jeonsohamnida, seonsaengnim_," ucap Jaejoong seraya membungkukan badannya.

Bukan hanya membuat keributan yang mengganggu kelasnya, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah lantaran telah mengabaikan Lee _seonsaenegnim. _Tidak heran dan rasanya sangat pantas, ia menjadi seperti ini.

Padahal mungkin... suatu saat nanti Lee _seonsaengnim_lah yang akan memberikan masa depan yang baik padanya.

Rasanya malu sekali.

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah pelan seraya menutup bibirnya, Jaejoong berjalan menuju Ruang Kesehatan. Matanya masih merah dengan menyisakan tetes bening yang menggantung dipelupuk mata besarnya itu. Untung cukup koridor yang dilewatinya lengang. Meski ada beberap Mahasiswa/i yang belum memulia kelasnya, namun, tidak sebanyak biasanya. Jadi, ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir akan banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

**.**

Jaejoong meringis saat bibirnya dibersihkan dan diobati. Rasanya sangat sakit. Sedikit saja ia membuka mulut kecilnya untuk berbicara, pasti akan terasa sangat ngilu pada bibirnya. Bagian atas bibirnya bahkan telah membengkak. Selain terantuk ujung meja, ternyata bibirnya juga tertancap giginya akibat benturan tersebut. Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya air matanya saja yang mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"_Jja_... sudah selesai. Sebaiknya untuk satu minggu kedepan, anda makan dengan makanan yang lembut–seperti bubur atau semacamnya–jangan lupa harus meninum susu setiap hari dua kali untuk tambahan energi. Karena kau akan cukup kesulitan untuk makan, Jaejoong-_sshi_," ucap Dokter yang menjadi petugas kesehatan.

Jaejoong hanya memnganggukan kepalanya pelan. Mengingat dengan baik apa yang baru saja Hwang _sonsaengnim_–sang Dokter–ucapkan dan ia harus mengikutinya.

"Serahkan ini pada Dosenmu, jadi ia bisa mengerti keadaanmu," ucap Hawang _seonsaengnim _seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang tulisannya tidak bisa Jaejoong mengerti. "Kau boleh kembali ke Kelasmu. Jangan ulangi lagi, _ne_... Melamun atau mengantuk dalam kelas tidak baik, _aniya_?" lanjut Hwang _seonsaengnim_ menasehati dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya–lagi, kali ini dengan semangat dan berulang kali. Membuat kekehan keluar dari bibir Hwang _seonsangnim_. Merasa gemas melihat Jaejoong yang mentapanya dengan binar mata yang polos, Hwang _seonsangnim_ menngacak-acak pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"_Aigoo... aigoo... Neo, jeongmal kyeopta_, Jaejoong_ie_."

Jaejoog melengkungkan matanya lantaran bibirnya tak dapat manarik sebuah senyuman. _Namja_ cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan Ruang Kesehatan setelah membungkukan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Jaejoong mengantongi kertas yang berisi resep yang harus ditebusnya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**=Believe You Want To Believe=**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahaha..."

Jaejoong menekuk alisnya mendengar suara tawa yang begitu lantang itu. Matanya mendelik penuh dendam pada sosok pemilik suara tenor itu.

"Hahaha... aih... kau benar-benar nista, Jaejoong-_ah_... hahaha."

Mendengar ucapan tak berperasaan dari Changmin–tentu saja–membuat kaki Jaejoong tak segan untuk menendang tulang kering Changmin dengan keras. Ia melipat tangannya angkuh mendengar raungan dari Changmin. Asal tahu saja, Jaejoong mengenakan sapatu _boot_ yang terbuat dari kulit asli, ujungnypun sedikit lancip. Jadi, pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika menyapa tulang kering Changmin yang ramping.

"_YAH_! Kau mau membuat kakiku patah, _eoh_? Aku tahu, kakiku ini sangat indah melebihi kaki para model diluar sana. Tidak perlu melukai kakiku hanya karena iri padaku. Hanya tinggi badanku yang bisa kuandalkan untuk mengalahkan Yunho _hyung_, kau tahu... Ish... sakit sekali," ucap Changmin tanpa jeda seraya mengusap kakinya.

"Eu kyang... kyang...," Hanya suara tawa khas dari Junsu dan julran lidah dari Jaejoong yang didapatkan oleh Changmin atas protesannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bebek!" sengit Changmin menatap tajam pada Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Yoochun _sunbae_... Changmin _sunbae_ membentak dan mengejekku."

"Changmin-_ah_," tergur Yoochun seraya merangkul bahu Junsu–mencari kesempitan dalam kesempatan(?), tentu saja.

Changmin mendengus pelan, menyaksikan hal itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa diduga, kalau Yoochun akan terpesona juga dengan _namja_ macam Junsu. Ah... tapi, Yoochun kan memang seperti itu, melihat ayam yang memakai sebuah pita saja pasti _namja cassanova_ itu akan menebar pesonanya. Hahaha... _*deathglareChangminrame-rame_

"Bisa kalian berhanti? Berisik sekali," tegur Yunho yang semenjak tadi hanya diam menopang dagunya. Menyaksikan keributan yang belakangan ini selalu menempal padanya.  
Ketika dulu hanya ada Changmin dan Yoochun yang menajdi orang terdekatnya saja sudah sangat ribut. Apalagi, sekarang ditambah dengan dua orang yang wajahnya adalah makanan empuk Changmin untuk pelamiasan ke_evil_annya. Tentu saja bisa dibayangkan bagaiamana ributnya. Tapi, ia tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Yunho sangat menikmati dan nyaman dengan hal itu. Karena ia memang membutuhkan keramaian. Hidupnya sudah terlampau sepi.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho kemudian. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang diam memainkan ponselnya.  
"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, rasanya aneh sekali kau diam begini. Biasanya kau yang paling cerewet," ucap Yunho seraya menumpukan pipinya pada meja. Yunho cukup tahu, jika _namja_ cantik itu ingin ikut berteriak untuk membalas Changmin, namun, keadaannya seperti itu. Jadi, mau bagaiamana lagi. "Wajahmu kenapa selalu memerah, hm?" ucapnya lagi setelah jeda beberapa saat. Ia menatap lekat pada Jaejoong yang menunuduk dengan lembut.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong mengutuk Yunho. Tidakah Yunho tahu, kalau apa yang dilakukan _namja_ tampan itu yang membuat pipinya refleks merona? Apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya dengan tatapan intens dengan wajah Yunho yang langsung menghadapnya?

"Tapi... bibirmu tampak semakin seksi, Jae-_ah_..."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Tangan dan tubuhnya bergatar. Ia mencengkram erat ponselnya. Kemudian memukul kepala Yunho dengan salah satu alat komunikasi itu. Ia berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir. Kalau bisa ia ingin meraung sekeras-sekerasnya saking malu dan gugupnya saat tatapan mata Yunho tertumbuk pada bibir bagian atasnya yang membengkak. Kenapa juga, Yunho harus mengatakannya?! Itu memalukan... ToT

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**Believe You Want To Believe**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mneghela napasnya pelan, mata musangnya menatap pada sosok pucat yang tengah memainkan ujung kaos warna putih gading yang dipakainya. Sosok yang ditemuinya hampir terjatuh karena tak sengaja menabraknya. Wajah putih itu kini memerah–lebih merah dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bukan warna merah yang selalu ia sukai dari _namja_ cantik itu, namun, warna merah yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Jae...," panggilnya dengan nada membujuk. Namun, tetap saja mendapatkan gelengan dari Jaejoong–sosok itu. "Tapi, kau harus makan, Jae. Sudah dua hari kau tidak makan apapun. Kau tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, bukan?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menggelangkan kepalanya. Bibir bawahnya ia majukan. Menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "I-ini sungguh sakit sekali, _sunbae_. Aku sangat kesulitan melakukannya," ucap Jaejoong kesulitan dengan suara pelan. Susunan gigi bagian atas dan bawahnya saling menekan dan bibir _cherry_nya hanya terbuka sedikit.

Bukan...

Bukan karena marah ataupun apapun itu, tapi, Jaejoong memang takut. Takut jika ia tidak melakukan hal demikian–membuka bibirnya–rasa sakit pada bibirnya itu kembali terasa. Ia kapok dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kemarin lantaran tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk balas meneriaki dan memukul Changmin yang tak berhati nurani itu. Karena meski keadaannya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, _namja_ jangkung itu tetap saja 'menganiayanya'. Makanan khusus yang sudah dibuat oleh _umma_–tirinya, sesuai dengan kebutuhannya–Changmin ambil dengan paksa lantaran _namja_ jangkung itu–untuk beberapa alasan–melewatkan makan malamnya. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya bukan? Setidaknya menurut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tidak tegaan tentu saja menyerahkan bekal makan siangnya itu pada Changmin. Dan, dengan amat terpaksa ia memakan menu makanan yang tersedia dikantin Universitas. Sialnya, makanan yang tersisa adalah menu makanan pedas. Bisa dibayangkan bukan bagaiamana rasa sakitnya? Ia jadi tidak bisa–tepatnya takut–untuk makan, sekalipun makanan itu adalah makanan yang 'seharusnya' untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah aku dan Yoochun ingatkan, untuk mengendalikan diri kalau menghadapi Changmin–" Yunho memotongn ucapannya sendiri saat bibir bawah Jaejoong kian maju, "–Oke Changmin memang kadang keterlaluan,–tapi, kau juga sangat tahu kalau _namja_ jangkung itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh," Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak puncak kepala Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Changmin memang kekanakan, kenyataannya umurnya masih lebih muda dibanding kita semua. Kau mengerti hal itu, bukan?"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang, menarik selimut hingga sampai menutupi hidungnya.  
Yunho benar, Changmin memang satu tahun lebih muda darinya dan dua tahun dari Yunho dan Yoochun. Kajahatan yang Jaejoong sebutkan juga tidak sepenuhnya kejahatan. Kejahatan yang Changmin lakukan padanya dan Junsu dengan mengganggu dan mengusili mereka sepanjang hari hanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang adik pada kakaknya. Jaejoongpun meganggap demikian, meskipun ia lebih sering menjadi adik dibandingkan seorang kakak untuk Changmin.

Yang Jaejoong tahu, Changmin memang membutuhkan perhatian dan pengertian lebih. Jaejoong maklum, Changmin masih tujuh belas tahun, seharusnya masih berada dijenjang SMU bukan di Universitas menjalani Semester kelimanya. Meskipun terdengar sangat bagus untuk segala macam prestasi yang dapat dibangggakan. Tapi, pasti sangat sulit bukan, jika harus beradaptasi dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua dan semacamnya yang tidak sesuai dengan usianya? Apalagi jika melihat _background_ keluarganya–tentu bukan dari kelurga yang sembarangan. Changmin atau mungkin sebagian besar Mahasiswa Universitas ShinKi tentu mau tak mau harus melakukan ini dan itu demi menuruti apa yang orang tuanya inginkan dan tentukan. Tapi, tanpa sadar hal itulah yang kadang, pada akhirnya membuat seseorang stress dan tertekan–seperti yang terjadi pada Changmin.

Jaejoong sangat mengerti posisi Changmin. Meskipun kenyataannya, ia dan Changmin belum lama saling mengenal, tapi... ada hal yang tidak dapat ia mengerti, mengapa ia dan Changmin, juga Yunho, Yoochun, dan juga Junsu menjadi dekat. Seperti ada ikatan yang menghungkan mereka menjadi orang yang dekat dan mengerti untuk satu sama lain. Kadang, Jaejoong bahkan berpikir, jika mereka berlima adalah_ reinkarnasi_ dari anggota _Boyband_ _Thong Vfang Xien Qie_ karena ia merasa, ikatan mereka sudah sedalam ikatan hubungan–dalam beberapa arti–kelima member _Boyband_ itu.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, Jae...," kekeh Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya. Matanya mengerjap lucu melihat Yunho tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Ada yang berbeda dari tatapan dari senyum itu. Entah apa.

_O-omo_... bahkan ketampanan dari Yunho terlihat berlipat-lipat.

'Blush'

Memudarkan kekehannya menjadi rasa khawatir, Yunho menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jaejoong untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Jaejoong yang panas. Wajah Jaejoong yang kian merah tentu membuat Yunho menyimpulkan demam Jaejoong semakin tinggi, meskipun bukan hal itu kenyataannya.

"Apa demammu semakin tinggi, Jae-_ah_?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"_Jja_, kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak. Kau harus makan atau sakitmu akan berlangsung lama. Aku akan menyuapimu pelan-pelan. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" ucap Yunho seraya mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur ayam itu pada mulut Jaejoong.

"Y-Yunho _sunbaenim_," cicit Jaejoong.

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagiamana merahnya wajah putih itu saat ini.

"Jangan menunduk! Sekarang, buka mulutmu, Jae. Aaa~...," titah Yunho dengan suara tegas.

Melihat tatapan tajam dari Yunho yang tidak bisa dibantahnya, dengan ragu Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Yunho dengan pelan dan hati-hati menyuapinya.

"_Aish_... susah sekali. Mulutmu sangat kecil, Jaejoong_ie_."

Jaejoong memberengut mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Makan sendiri kalau mulutku kecil," ketus Jaejoong seraya mendorong sendok dari Yunho yang kembali terarah padanya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya memunggi Yunho kembali dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya itu dibawah selimut.

Mengacuhkan Yunho yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. _Namja_ tampan itu mendesah pelan, usahanya sia-sia. Pada akhirnya tidak lebih dari satu sendok makan yang masuk mengisi perut Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**Believe You want To Believe**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Yunho. Sesekali tubuhnya terangkat saat Yunho membenarkan posisinya dipunggung tegap _namja_ tampan itu. Badannya masih panas. Kali ini warna merah pada wajah hingga telinganya sepenuhnya hanya karena demam tanpa ada _blushing_ meskipun posisinya saat itu seharusnya sangat memungkinkan untuk hal itu mengingat bagaiamana aksi dan reaksi(?) Jaejoong saat berdekatan dengan Yunho. Namun, tubuh, pikiran dan hati _namja_ cantik itu memang terlalu malas dan lemas untuk memikirkan kearah sana.

"Kau sangat susah diberitahu, Jae," ucap Yunho seraya membenarkan kembali posisi Jaejoong. Ia terkekeh pelan mendengar Jaejoong menggerung pelan sebelum tubuh itu sepenuhnya melemas dipunggungnya. Ia merasakan napas panas Jaejoong yang terhembus dengan berat menyapa tepi pipinya.

Suhu dingin musim gugur itu tidak membuat Yunho bergidik meskipun jaket hitamnya kini membalut tubuh Jaejoong dan hanya menyisakan kaos lengan panjang warna krem yang dikenakannya. Baginya, tubuh ringan Jaejoong yang kini nyaman dipunggungnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkannya. Bukan hanya kehangatan akibat suhu tubuh Jaejoong yang panas, namun, karena ada kehangatan lain yang menyusup kerelung hatinya, menjalar kesegala penjeru sel-sel tubunya. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh namun begitu menyenangkan menggelitik perutnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho mensyukuri ban mobilnya kempes dan demam pada Jaejoong belum sembuh hingga sore itu, bahkan... hingga ditengah jalan menuju rumah Jaejoong. Perjalanan kerumah Jaejoong yang masih sekitar lima belas menit lagi sengaja ia tempuh dengan berjalan kaki dengan Jaejoong berada dipunggunya. Ia sangat menikmati perjalanannya. Berpapasan dengan beberapa orang dan pasangan–muda, tua, hingga lansia–yang tengah berjalan-jalan disore hari.

YunJae _piggy back_ sangat romantis, _aniya_? Bahkan, daun-daun maple yang berguguran–yeah... karena memang musim gugur, senyum menawan dari beberapa orang yang melihat dan memperhatikan mereka seakan menyapa perjalanan pasangan itu.

Ah... irinya...

**ToBeContinued...**

_**Jeongmal mianhae, saya belum sempat membalas review. Tapi, saya sangat berterima kasih untuk segala macam apresiasai reaader-deul terhadap ff saya. *bow  
Disamping karena saya sedang sedikit tidak enak badan, henpon saya sedang sekarat(?) **_***hubungannya?**_**  
Soalnya touchsreen henpon macet buat ngetik. Jadi, nggak bisa buat ngebales. *bow  
Btw, ada yang tahu gimana **_**cara benerinnya atau harga kalau ganti touchsreennya**_**? Rasaanya sangat nyiksa tanpa henpon. Kayak Jaejoong tanpa Yunho pokoknyalah. :'( *lebeh  
Kalau ada yang tahu,tolong PM saya, ne? Jebalyo... *Changseokeyes**_

_**Ohya, mian untuk keterlambatan update. Kemarin lunasin hutang ff yang 'itu' dulu. Hehehe... ^^V  
Bagaimana untuk Chapter tiga ini? Seperti itulah yang bisa saya usahakan. **____**  
Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ne?**_

_**Last; Gamshahamnida.^^**_

_**Ah... Lupa *skip aja kalau nggak sua dan jengah dengan apa yang saya ucapkan. **____**  
Apapun yang terjadi kedepan. Kita hanya perlu mempercayai apa yang hati kita percayai dan yakini.  
Kebahagiaan bukan hanya diraih dengan satu orang ataupun satu alasan saja.  
YunJaepun seperti itu, kita fans yang mempercayai apa yang ada diantara mereka.  
Meskipun, mungkin akhirnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan, tapi, kita sudah cukup tahu bagaimana mereka.  
Memang akan sangat menyakitkan, tapi, saya yakin, rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan berkali lipat dibandingkan kita.**_

_**Keep Calm and Support YunJae,  
YunJae Is Real  
Always Keep The Faith and Always Keep The Five.  
**_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka

Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Rate: T

Genre: Romance. Friendship, dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'

Warning: OOC || (miss)Typo(s)–kalau yang ini sudah penyakit jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya? – || Boys Love, Male x Male || Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas membosankan dan berantakan||.

Balasan Review:**  
**(Himawari Ezuki: Ditunggu saja, pokoknya. Appa kan nggak mungkin ngelewtin orang macam Jae umma. *angkat2alis. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ ), (yunjaeyunjae: Aniyo. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk koreksinya, chigu-yah. Saya memang masih harus banyak belajar. Saya suka jika ada yang mengkritik dan memberi saran dengan apa yang saya tulis. *bow. Chapter empat ini saya belajar untuk saya perbaiki, semoga sedikit lebih baik dan ada kemajuan. . Jangan sungkan untuk tetap mengkritik saya jika masih ada kesalahan. ^^b. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ ), (simvir:Ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka, ne? Terima ksih Reviewnya. ^^ ), (Lee Kibum:Efek dari jatuh cinta. Kekeke... Iya tuh si Babang Changmin. Udah bawaan orok evilnya. Jadi nggak pandang bulu buat menganiaya. Apalgi si Jeje. *plak. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. ^^ ), (VoldeMin VS KYUtie: Iya sangat lama. U.u. Mian kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Nggak negrti kenapa dah, ni ff jadi kayak begini ceritanya. Apa saya hapus saja, ne? *ceritanyagalau. Ne. Pokoknya penting banget dah sihenpon itu. T^T. Terima kasih buat infonya. Mahal yak, harganya. *colong galon Babeh. Ne, ini lanjutannya. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. ^^ ), (YunHolic: Biasa Jeje kan sasaran empuk buat jadi pihak yang teraniaya–apalagi sama Changmin. *plak. Kalau nggak mau kayak Jeje, jangan coba-coba buat merahtiin guru atau dosenlah, pokoknya. *pengalamanpribadi. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. ^^ ), (Jung Jae YJ: Tentu saja itu keberuntungan. Kekeke... *smirk. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ ), (lipminnie: Ne, chapter tiga kemarin memang bener-bener error semuanya. saya baru sadar setelah saya baca ulang dan baca review dari reader-deul. *tutupin muka. Semoga masih ada yang bisa dinikmati dari ff ini. U.u. Pastinya, bukan Cuma seme sejati, tapi, Yunpa kan juga sekarang gendut jadi gendong emak yang kerempeng pasti kuat. Hehehe. *plakplok. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. ^^ ), (Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic: YunJae emang bikin iri. *gigit jari ampe abis. Ne. ini lanjutannya. Terima Kasih reviewnya. ^^ )

Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!

::

Happy Reading... ^^

::

Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Boneka Gajahnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya memandang pada jendela kamarnya yang tertutupi gorden warna _soft blue_. Tanpa melihat keadaan diluar sana, ia tahu hari sudah sangat malam. Ia menekan lembut bibir bagian atasnya yang beberapa hari ini membengkak. Meskipun masih sulit dan sedikit sakit tapi paling tidak, sudah bisa digarakan untuk berbicara. Ia kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya pada keningnya sendiri. Sesuai dugaannya, demamnya juga sudah turun. Obat yang diberikan _umma_nya ternyata sangat ampuh. Mungkin juga karena ada kasih sayang dari wanita itu. Meskipun wanita itu bukanlah ibu kandungya.

Tatapan mata Jaejoong meredup sendu jika mengingat sosok wanita itu memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik. Padahal, Jaejoong yang menyebabkan anak kandung dari wanita itu meninggal. Jujur, hal itu masih sangat membebaninya hingga saat ini. Kejadian itu memang sudah sudah sangat lama berlalu, tapi Jaejoong masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Adakalanya ia berpikir, lebih baik _umma_nya itu marah, bahkan membencinya–meskipun hal itu adalah pilihan yang terburuk untuknya. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan sang _umma_ terhadapnya dan bagaiamana sikap yang seharusnya ia berikan.

Jaejoong sadar, tidak sepantasnya ia mendapatkan kasih sayang dari wanita itu. Selalu. Ia selalu merasa ada hal yang mengganjal dan menyesakan dibalik sikap _umma_nya itu. _Umma_nya nampak menyembunyikan kesedihan darinya.  
Ada dinding kasat mata yang _umma_nya bangun diantara mereka. seperti apapun ia berusaha meruntuhkan dinding itu, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa. Dinding itu justru terassa kian tinggi untuk ia gapai. _Umma_nya terlalu hebat.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi sesak yang dirasakannya. Namun beberpa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Ia kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap dengan ChangChang–boneka Gajahnya–dibiarkan tertimpa tubuhnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tangannya reflkes memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat, menekannya dengan lembut saat lagi-lagi bayangan sosok Yunho terlintas dalam benaknya. '_Omo... mengapa setiap kali memejamkan mata, lagi-lagi sosok Yunho _sunbae_ yang selalu aku lihat?_' jeritnya dalam hati.

Sosok tmpan itu memnag selalu melintas dalam benak dan pikirannya begitu saja. Sosok yang membuatnya selalu merona malu dan salah tingkah. Sosok yang membuatnya merasakan euforia seakan ribuan Kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Melilitnya tidak nyaman tapi, begitu menyenangkan. Sosok yang membuatnya menceritakan masa lalu yang tidak coba ia ia bagi pada siapapun dengan begitu mudah.  
Jaejoong memang belum yakin tentang perasaannya, namun, ia tidak keberatan dengan segala macam rasa itu. Karena jujur meskipun menggangggu perasaan itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Yunho _sunbaenim_...," gumam Jaejoong pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap layar _handphone_nya dengan ragu. "Aku ingin menghubungimu. Tapi, ini sudah sangat malam. Aku pasti akan mengganggu kan, sunbae...?" keluhnya masih dengan sebuah gumaman. "Tapi, aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu, _sunbaenim_... _eottokhe_...?"

Jaejoong kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya beberapa kali hingga dengan gumaman-gumaman yang hanya dapat dimenegrti oleh dirinya sendiri sampai–

"_Aish_..._ appo_... _appoyo_...," ia memekik lirih saat tubuhnya yang terlilit selimut mencium lantai dengan sangat tidak elit. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap-usap bagian _butt_nya yang paling sakit. Sedikit sulit karena tangannya juga masuk dalam lilitan selimut tersebut. Jaejoong menekuk alisnya ketika menyadari jika dirinya tetaplah ceroboh dan tidak mudah kapok. Tidak belajar dari apa yag telah terjadi padanya. Bagaimana jika tadi posisi jatuhnya terlungkap? Bibir _sexy_nya pasti akan kembali membangkak.

Menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, Jaejoong tersenyum lega karena benar-benar tidak ada yang melihatnya terjatuh. Waktu memang sudah pukul satu dinihari, tapi bisa saja kan, _appa_, atau_ umma_nya datang untuk melihatnya? Karena hal seperti itu sering _bumonim_nya lakukan padanya ketika ia sakit. Setelah dengan susah payah ia berhasil membuka lilitan selimutnya, Jaejoong kembali mencari posisi nyaman untuk menjemput kantuknya. Ah... tentu saja ia tidak melupakan untuk memeluk ChangChang.

Karena waktu yang terus berjalan, Jaejoong mulai merasa kantuk menderanya. Tak mampu menahan kantuknya lebih lama lagi, Jaejoongpun akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan sebuah rencana yang sudah disusunnya untuk berterima kasih pada Yunho sudah. Besamaan dengan _handhone_ yang memang tidak lepas dari genggamannya terjatuh dari tangannya yang melemas, sebuah _e-mail_ masuk dengan kontak nama 'Yunho _Sunbaenim_ 3' tertampang dilayar _touchsreen_nya.

.

.

Jaejoong telah selesai dengan rutinitas paginya–mandi, berganti pakaian, menyiapkan isi tasnya untuk meteri kuliahnya pagi itu. Dengen menenteng lapstopnnya, Jaejoong membawa langkah kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang makan yang terletak dilantai bawah rumahnya untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, umma...," sapa Jaejoong pada sang _umma_ yang tengah menata piring untuk sarapan pagi dikediaman Kim pagi itu. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali Mrs. Kim disana.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum dan menjawab sapaan dari Jaejoong.

"Selamat pagi, Jae, Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah sehat,_ umma_. Terima kasih."

Mrs. Kim mengenggukan kepalanya dan menggumam pelan.

"Panggilkan Taemin_nie, ne_? _Umma_ akan memanggil _appa_mu," ucap Mrs. Kim lembut tanpa menatap pada Jaejoong–bahkan sejak Jaejoong menyapa _yeojya_ berusia empat puluh tahunan itu.

"_Ne_, _umma_," Jaejoong yang sebenarnya lebih ingin membantu _umma_nya menyiapkan sarapan menruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang _umma_. Sebelum diperintah dua kali–tidak mungkin sampai terjadi–Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju ruang kamar adik satu ayahnya yang masih berusia lima tahun.

.

"Taemin_nie_, _palliwa_, nanti _hyung_ tinggal, eotte?" ucap Jaejoong ketika ia sampai dikamar Taemin ketika adiknya itu tengah memasang dasi. Ia terkekeh geli melihat Taemin hampir saja terjengkang saat memakai kaos kakinya.

Selagi menunggu Taemin selesai dengan urusannya, Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang _single_ milik Taemin. Ia memainkan boneka Kodok milik adiknya itu dan melempar-lemparkannya keatas. Membuat jeritan dari Taemin menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"MinMin_nie_, jangan dilempal-lempal, _hyungie_," rajuk Temin lucu. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu menarik ujung kaos warna hitam yang Jaejoong kenakan dan meniban tubuh sang _hyung_nya dengan tubuh mungilnya itu. Tangannya yang masih pendek menggapai-gapai keatas, berusaha untuk mendapatkan boneka Kodok yang diberinya nama MinMin_nie_. Jaejoongmengangkatnya terlalu tinggi.

"Taemin_nie_...," panggil Jaejoong pelan ketika Taemin telah berhasil menadapatkan Bonekanya kembali dengan hembusan napas yang menyertainya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya, dan memeluk Taemin yang berada diatas tubuhnya–otomatis dipangkunya–dengan erat. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat–lagi. "_Umma_... tetap tidak mau melihat, _hyungie_, Taetem-_ah_. _Hyungie_ sangat ingin _umma_ menyayangi _hyungie_ seperti _umma_ menyayangi Taetem. _Hyungie_ rindu _umma_. _Umma_ sangat dekat tapi _hyungie_ merasa sangat jauh dengan _umma_."

Jaejoong tersenyum lirih saat merasakan Taemin membalas pelukannya dan tenepuk-tepukan lembut dipunggungya dengan tangan mungil yang dimiliki oleh adiknya itu. Taemin mungkin tidak mengerti dengan pasti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan sang _umma_. Tapi, perasaan anak kecil cendrung lebih _sensitive_ untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya jika ada hal yang terlihat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Begitu pula dengan Taemin, meskipun usianya belum genap lima tahun, tapi Taemin adalah anak yang cukup peka. _Namja_ kecil dengan potongan rambut berbentuk jamur itu pasti menyadari jika kasih sayang sang _umma_ padanya dan pada _hyung_nya sangat berbeda dan terasa hampa.

"Tapi, Taetem tahu, kalau _umma _sangat sayang Joong_ie hyung_. Jadi, Joong_ie hyung_ halus sabal dan pelcaya pada _umma_. _Ne_...?!" ucap Taemin seraya memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang tersusun rapi itu. Tersenyum sangat manis pada sang kakak.

Jaejoong menatap Taemin dalam diam. Sedetik berlalu, ia membalas senyum dari Taemin, menggendong sang adik dan membawa tas adiknya itu.

"_Ne_, Taetem benar, _hyungie_ harus sabar," ucap Jaejoong. Ia terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Taemin ketika adiknya itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Namun bagaimanapun, hal itu tetap tak dapat menghilangkan denyutan nyeri pada jantungnya '_Tapi, samapai kapan_?' imbuhnya dalam hati.

Pecaya?

Jaejoong sangat percaya jika ummanya –istri pertama appanya itu menyayanginya–sangat menyayangiya. Meskipun sangat sulit untuknya menjabarkan bagiaman bentuk perasaan itu. Karena kepercayaan akan perasaan _umma_nya itulah, ia merasa tidak apa-apa dan baik-baik saja. Meskipun lama, Jaejoong tetap harus bertahan dan bersabar. Seperti apa yang Taemin ucapkan. Bukankah tidak ada kesabaran yang tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak indah? Pasti ada akan saatnya nanti untuk apa yang menjadi harapan dan keinginannya.

"_Ne, hyungie_, nanti Minho _hyung_ mau membel(r)ikan Taetem pelmen lasa pisang," sebuah kecupan dipipi kanannya dan celotehan riang dari Taemin membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Taemin memang selalu seperti itu. Selalu dapat membuat perasaanya ringan, membuat bebannya berkurang dan membatnya nyaman. Mungkin karena hal itulah ia tak pernah ragu untuk menceritakan berbagai macam perasasannya pada sang adik. Ketika ada hal yang mengganggu , bukankah akan sangat mneyenangkan jika ada yang mendengarkan? Tanpa ada campur tangan dari orang lain untuk mencari sebuah solusi yang akan terdengar baik namun, salah ketika diterapkan. Cukup didengarkan saja.

"Minho? Pacar Taetem?"

"Ung... Minho _hyung_ bilang, setiap hali Taetem akan dibawakan pelmen kalau Taetem tidak nakal dan lajin belajar. Asal Taetem tidak memakannya tel(r)lalu banyak. Minho _hyung_ tidak suka kalau Taetem sakit gigi."

Jaejoong hanya sesekali menanggapi celotehan dari Taemin tentang Minho–_namja_ bermata Kodok berusia sepuluh tahun, yang majadi tetanggnya–dan juga celotehan tentang teman sekelas dari adiknya itu hingga tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai diruang makan.

"Ah, Jae... sepulang kuliah nanti kita akan kesalon, _ne_?" ucapan dari Mrs. Kim itu memecah keheningan diruang makan, dan membuat Jaejoong mengenyit tidak mengerti. "Kita potong dan ganti warna rambutmu?" tambahnya ketika melihat tatapan tanya dari Jaejoong.

"_Ne, umma. Arrasoeyo_," Jaejoong berucap dengan suara lirih–mengiyakan apa yang _umma_nya inginkan–seperti biasanya. Tidka mengacuhkan tatapn sendu dari sangkepala kelaurga–Mr. Kim–padanya.

Jaejoong mencengkram sumpitnya dengan erat. Matanya sedikit mengabut namun, ia cegah dengan mengedip-ngedipkannya agar tak membuat setetes bening itu keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Meskipun, sesenugguhnya jauh dalam hatinya ingin menolak, tapi jika dengan menuruti keinginan dari Mrs. Kim dapat membuat sang _umma_ dapat menyayangi dirinya sepenuhnya, Jaejoong tidak akan melewatkan dan menyiakan hal itu, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meremas-remas sebelah tangan Junsu yang tidak digunakan untuk memainkan bola sepak sahabat imutnya tersebut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit keras. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, ia memeluk kotak bekal makan siang yang sengaja dibuatnya subuh tadi dengan erat.

"_Hyung_, hentikan! Tanganku sakit," keluh Junsu merasakan nyeri pada tangannya karena Jaejoong sudah meremas tangan tak berdosanya itu cukup lama. _Namja_ imut itu kemudian memeluk bolanya dengan sebelah tangannya–seperti Jaejoong memeluk kotak bekalnya. "Yasudah, kalau kau tetap tidak barani, titipkan saja pada Changmin, _hyung_," ucap Junsu jengah dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau. Aku yang harus memberikannya sendiri pada Yunho _sunbae_. Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada _evil_ itu, kalau menyangkut bekal makan siang," ucap Jaejoong, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tentu tidak rela, jika makanan yang khusus diabuatnya untuk Yunho berakhir diperut Changmin.

Junsu menghela napas berat, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Jaejoong. Ia menjatuhkan kemudian menginjak bolanya dengan sebelah kaki agar tidak menggelinding kemana-mana(?).

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau takutkan, _hyung_? Tunggu Yunho _sunbae_ datang dan berikan kotal bekal itu padanya. Sudah beres, bukan? Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir karena hal itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin ragu, _hyung_... kau harus berani. Kau bukan _yeojya_ yang harus selalu malu-malu dan tidak berani dihadapan orang kau sukai, _hyung_," ucapnya.

Masih mengerucutkakn bibirnya, Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandarn kursi dibawah pohon yang terdapat disisi kanan pos satpam kampus–tempat biasanya ia menunggu Junsu. "Tapi, sangat sulit, Junsu-_ah_. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimanan aura yang menguar dari Yunho _sunbaenim_. Lagipula kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang seperti itu kalau bertemu dengan Yoochun _sunbaenim_. Dan sekedar Ku ingatkan jika kau lupa, teman satu angkatan kita bahkan sampai menjuluki Yunho _seunbae_ '_The Leader_'. Kau tahu arti dan maksudnya, bukan?" mata bulatnya memicing menatap pada Junsu yang mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum dengan manis, "–Ah... kalau kau tidak tahu, yasudah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan karena hal itu tidak penting untuk kujelaskan. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu dan paham, Junsu-_yah_...," lanjutnya tanpa dosa diakhiri dengan sebuah cengiran . Mendapatkan sebuah jitakan dari Junsu pada keningnya.

"Yasudah. Bekalnya untukku saja, _hyung_, dan juga aku tidak sampai sepertimu, _hyung_. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri," ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu saling menatap satu sama lain cukup lama cukup lama dengan pandangan yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa mereka melakukan hal itu. Kemudian ketika kedua _namja_ itu sadar tatan tidak penting dan tak berartinya, mereka mengedikan bahunya disertai dengan helaan napas yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga–

"Pagi, manis..."

–sapaan dari Yoochun tepat ditelinga Junsu dengan suara _husky_nya itu membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang pembuat suara. Khusus untuk Junsu, kaki namja imut itu terpeleset bolanya lantaran kaget, dan terlalu gugup meraskan hembusan napas Yoochun tepat mengenai telinganya. Hampir saja, Junsu jatuh dengan tidak elit karena dagunya memang ia topang dengan tangan yang tertumpu diatas lututnya.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi dari Junsu. _Namja_ cassanova itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Junsu untuk membantu _hobae_nya itu berdiri. Ia melirik kearah Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh namja cantik itu. Ia membisikan pada Junsu, jika Yunho sebentar lagi akan datang. Oh, tentu... matanya masih tidak terlepas dari Jaejoong–kali ini seringailah yang ia berikan. Yoochun melebarkan seringainya melihat Jaejoong menyadari ada seseuatu yang akan dilakukan terhadap objek utama pem_bully_an dari Changmin itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Yoochun _sunbae_!" keluh Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Yoochun.

Sayangnya _namja cassanova_ itu mengacuhkan keluhan dari Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong memekik kesal melihat wajah menyebalkan Yoochun.

Junsu yang belum sempat berdiri dengan tegak hampir saja terjatuh lagi lantaran terantuk kakinya sendiri–kaget mendengar Jaejoong memekik, dan tentu, Junsu terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan Yoochun. Untung saja Yoochun lebih cepat menagkap tubuh montok Junsu.

Melihat hal yang terjadi pada Junsu, Jaejoong mencibir pada sahabatnya itu. '_Apanya yang mengendalikan diri_?' batinnya. Ia memutar bola matanya melihat pada Junsu yang pura-pura tak mau ditolong oleh Yoochun.

"Awas kau sampai tertawa, _hyung_! Kenapa kau tidak menolongku, huh? Raskan giliranmu nanti," gerutu Junsu kesal. _Namj_a imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan; Mengapa-harus-menolongmu-jika-sudah-ada-Yoochun-_sunbaenim_.

"Sudah, sudah... _Jja_, lihat siapa yang datang," ucap Yoochun mengalihkan perhartian dari Jaejoong dan Junsu. Ia menunjuk sebuah mobil audy A4 warna hitam yang memasuki halaman Universitas. Meskipun Sebenarnya, ada hal yang mengganggunya akan sosok itu. Ia ingin bertanya, namun, ia urung untuk melakuakannya. Nanti saja, pikirnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan melihat mata besar Jaejoong terbelalak. Kedua _namja_ itu tidak mampu menahan seringai dibirnya melihat Jaejoong yang wajahnya telah memerah dengan sempurna. _Aigoo_... apapula(?) hanya mobil Yunho saja sudah membuat Jaejoong _blushing_ seperti itu? Oh... efek cinta memang luar biasa tidak mudah untuk dihadapi... pikir mereka geli.

"_Jaejoongie_/_hyung, fighting_!" uap YooSu bersamaan sebelum meniggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

"_Y-yah_! Kenapa kalian pergi?!" jarit Jaejoong tidak terima.

"_Ohayou, _Jaejoong_ie_...," Jaejoong membatu mendengar sapaan dari suara _bass_ Yunho.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Jaejoong_ie_...," Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya mendengar sapaan dari suara _bass_ itu.

"_O-ohayou_, Yunho _sunbaenim_...," balas Jaejoong. Ia membiarkan tempat duduk Junsu digantikan oleh Yunho disisinya meskipun resiko pada jantung dan wajahnya sanat tidak baik. Ia menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya pelan berusah auntuk tenang meskipun sangat sulit. Kedua tangannya memeluk kotak bekalnya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"B-baik, _sunbae_. Terima kasih," ucap Jaejoong seraya menatap yakin pada kotak bekal dipangkuannya. "Ng... _Y-Yunho sunbaenim_, aku pinjam tanganmu, boleh?" ucapnya kemudian. _Namja_ cantik itu memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri menatap lagsung pada Yunho tak perduli bagiamana wajahnya saat itu. Junsu benar, ia bukan _yeojya_. Ia adalah namja yang mempesona, jadi ia harus berani. Meskipun, perasaan dan kelakuannya masih wajar umum untuk ukuran remaja macam dirinya yang tengah jatuh cinta–atau tidak, karena dirinya seorang _namja_? _Molla_... -_-'a

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho yang terulur padanya kemudian membuka telapak tangannya, meletakan kotak bekal warnan hitam dengan gambar Gajah timbul yang mempercantik(?) kotak bekal itu diatas telak tangan Yunho yang telah terbuka.

"I-itu untuk _sunbaenim_. Terima kasih karena kemarin _sunbae_ sudah banyak menolongku. _Gomapseumnida_, Yunho _sunbaenim_...," ucap Jaejoong terbata namun cepat dalam satu tarikan napas sebelum akhirnya ia berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho.

Sungguh... Jaejoong sudah tidak mampu menahan diri lagi. Entah mengapa dimatanya semakin hari Yunho bertambah tampan. Membuatnya semakin tak berkutik. Dalam pelariannya(?), Jaejoong meraih tangan Junsu dari Yoochun. Kebetulan sahabanya itu berada tak jauh darinya–mungkin sengaja mengintipnya?. Mangabaikan jaritan tidak terima dari Junsu –terlebih Yoochun, ia tetap menayeret Junsu berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas mereka.

Yunho masih teridam dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berlari dari hadapannya. Mata musang itu mengerjap, dan sebuah senyum geli terlukis dari bibir hatinya. "_Aigoo... neo Jeongmal_, Jaejoong-_ah_...," gumam Yunho. "Kutunggu kau nanti diatap sekolah ne, Jae!" serunya kemudian.

Mendengar seruan itu, Jaejoong yang belum seberapa jauh segera menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Junsu yang tertarik otomatis menabrak tubuh mungilnya. Tanpa menoleh pada Yunho, Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku.

"_Hyung_, hari ini kau sangat kejam padaku," gerutu Junsu yang Jaejoong anggap bak suara angin(?) yang melewatinya saja.

_Poor_ Junsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tengah memakan bekalanya dengan tenang diatap sekolah hingga kemudian ia menoleh arah pintu saat sosok yang berada dalam pikirannya itu terlihat melongokan kepalanya.

"Ah, kau datang. Kemarilah, Jae...," ucap Yunho seraya menepuk lantai sisi kanannya. Kemudian kembali menekuni makan sianag yang sudah habisi sepertiganya. Yah, ia sudah menunggu Jaejoong selam setengah jam, disamping ia memang sudah sangat lapar dan ia pikir Jaejoong tidak akan datang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakannya seorang diri. Meskipun, ia berharap bahwa Jaejoong akan menamaninya sejak tadi. Makan sendirian itu sangat tidak nyaman.

"_N-ne_. _Mian_ aku terlambat, _sunbae_," ucap Jaejoong seraya membungkukan badannya kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Yunho, medudukan dirinya ditempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh _namja_ tampan itu. Untuk kali ini, ia ingin berterima kasih pada Changmin yang meyeretnya ketempat ini, meskipun, _namja_ jangkung itu juga mendorongnya cukup keras–hingga ia bahkan hampir membuatnya jatuh tersungkur–saat membuka pintu penghubung atap kalau ia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya dengan baik.

"_Gweanchana_, masakanmu enak, Jae...," puji Yunho membuat Jaejoong merona. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap lekat pada Jaejoong. Dan, sesuai dengan dugaannya –dan apa yang Yoochun katakan padanya ketika dikelas tadi, ada yang aneh dan tidak biasa dengan _namja_ cantik itu.

"Terima kasih, _sunbae_._ U-umma_ yang mengajariku memasak," ucap Jaejoong gugup. Yunho dapat mendengar nada sendu diakhir kalimat yang _namja_ cantik itu ucapkan.

"Hm...," hanya sebuah gumaman yang Yunho berikan. Ia memang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bukankah _umma_ yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah _umma_ tirinya? Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia usik tentang hal itu. Ia sedikit tahu bagaiamana perasaan Jaejoong karena masa lalu yang _namja_ cantik itu ceritakan padanya–tentang kematian _hyung_ tirinya.

Yunho menahan berabagai macam peratanyaan yang ada didalam hatinya. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk menyuapai Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap. _Namja_ cantik itu meraih sumpit yang Yunho pegang kemudian menakan bekal itu dengan cepat.

"A-aku bisa sendiri, _sunbae_," cicit Jaejoong masih disela suapannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Jae. Nanti kau tersedak," ucap Yunho. Namun, tidak Jaejoong turuti meskipun _namja _cantik itu mendengarnya dengan baik. Jaejoong sepertinya lupa, jika bekal itu ia buatkan untuk Yunho lantaran rasa gugupnya. _Namja_ cantik itu, bahkan tanpa sadar telah memakan habis makan siang itu tak memperdulikan rasa sesak pada bagian dadanya dan betapa penuh perutnya karena cara dan banyaknya ia makan.

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat bagaiaman Jaejoong menghabiskan makan siang–yang seharusnya untuknya itu–sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau menghabiskan bekal makan siangku, Jae...," keluh Yunho seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"E-eh...? _M-mian, sunbae_. Aku tidak bermaksud sseperti itu. Sungguh. A-aku–"

Ucapan dai Jaejoong terpotong begitu saja lantaran Yunho tidak menanggapi dan hanya menatap lekat pada mata hitam Jaejoong cukup lama. Hingga keheninganlah yang tercipta. Mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam tatapan kedua mata dengan bentuk berbeda itu. Mencoba mencari-cari apa yang tersirat disana. Hingga kemudian, Yunho terkekeh dan mengacak puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan gemas. Otomatis membuat tatapan mata mereka terputus begitu saja.

Yunho menyerahkan air minum pada Jaejoong agar tenggorkan atau perut _namja_ cantik itu sedikit lebih lega. Setelah makan tanpa air minum pasti sangat tidak nyaman, Bukan? Terlebih untuk Jaejoong yang makan seperti orang yang tiga hari tidak makan–tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, bukan? Jaejoong-_ah_...? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho. Ia sudah dapat menahan lagi pertanyaan yang mengusiknya tentang Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu hari ini memang terlihat lain. Jaejoong jadi sedikit diam, tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Bahkan tadi Jaejoong membiarkan Changmin menjahilinya tanpa dibalas sedikitun oleh _namja_ cantik itu. Apa yang ia lihat tadi dalam mata Jaejoong cukup membuatnya tahu, ada hal yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. "Kau sudah pernah terbuka padaku sekali, jadi kau harus melakukannya lagi, Jae. Aku mungkin tidak bisa banyak membantumu, tapi, paling tidak aku bisa mendengarkanmu," lanjutnya.

Yunho kemudian membawa Jaejoong kepelukannya menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah. Mata _namja_ cantik itu telah memerah, menahan tangis. Sebenarnya ia melihat hal itu sejak tadi pagi ketika Jaejoong mneyerahkan kotak bekal padanya. Makanya ia megajak Jaejoong makan berdua diatap. Berharap, Jaejoong mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ssht..._ gwaencahana_...," bisik Yunho. Ia mengelus punggung Jaejoong hingga beberapa lama. Membiarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan tangisnya. Mengurangi sesak yang dirasakannya. Membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu merasa lebih tenang.

"_Umma_ memintaku memotong dan mangganti waran rambutku. Aku tidak akan masalah dengan hal itu kalau saja aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa _umma_ melakukan itu. Aku sadar... jika, semakin hari aku semakin mirip dengan _umma_ kandungku. _Umma_ tidak menyukai diriku yang seperti ini, Y-Yunho _sunbaenim_. _Umma_ memintaku–secara tidak langsung–menjadi sosok yang diam, sosok yang dingin, dan kalem. _Umma_ melakukan hal itu agar aku bisa menggantikan posisi _hyung_. Aku tidka dapat melakukannya karena aku bukan _hyung_, _sunbae_. Aku punya sifat yang jauh berbeda dengan _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa, _sunbae _menggantikan posisi hyung sampai kapanpun. Tidak bisa...," isak Jaejoong pedih.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong. Tidak ada kata penenang yang ia ucapkan pada namja cantik itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengelus punggung rapuh itu dengan lembut. Mrs. Kim memang secara tidak langsung menyalahkan _namja_ cantik itu atas kematian anaknya. Tapi, perlakuannya terhadap Jaejoog justru begitu jelas mengatakan hal itu. Mrs. Kim menanamkan rasa bersalah yang begitu mengikat pada diri Jaejoong dengan memperlakukan _namja_ cantik itu dengan baik–sangat baik. Rasa sayang itu memang ada untuk Jaejoong dari Mrs. Kim, tapi rasa kehilangan putranya yang disebabkan–kasarnya–Jaejoong tak mampu untuk diabaikan dan dilupakan oleh Mrs. Kim begitu saja.

ToBeContinued.**  
**Or DELETE this fanfiction?

_*pake tameng hindarin timpukan dari reader-deul__**  
**__Mian, kalau ceritanya jadi seperti itu. Saya sudah bilang dichapter dua, sepertinya genre memang melenceng jauh dari yang saya rencanakan.__**  
**__Tulisan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran yang saya rangkai *halah.__**  
**__Atau sebiaknya saya hapus saja ff ini. Karena emang udah kebiasaan, saya suka mulis tanpa mikir buat alur dan endingnya bagaimana. Jadi nggak natang gitu dalam membuat ff. Eottokhae? T_T_

_Jeongmal mianhae, untuk error–bener-bener error–untuk Chapter tiga–mungkin chapter ini juga makin error. Saya benar-benar tidak teliti.__**  
**__Saya tidak akan berlindung dibalik ketidak enak badanan saya ketika membuat chapter tiga kemarin, karena sepenuhnya saya yang salah. *bow__**  
**__Tapi, sudah saya sudah sedikit edit untuk Chapter tiganya._

_Bagaimana untuk Chapter ini? Hancur, Gaje, atau nista? Tapi, semoga tidak mengecewakan, ada yang bisa menikmati dan sedikit ada perbaikan dari saya. __**  
**__Gamshahamnida. ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance. Dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC || (miss)Typo(s)–kalau yang ini sudah penyakit. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya? – || Boys Love, Male x Male || Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas membosankan dan berantakan||.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

;

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Jaejoong kemudian menekuk alisnya dalam, menghembuskan napasnya pelan, dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening yang terasa pada kepalanya, sebelum ia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Sepertinya aku tertidur," bibir _kissable_nya mengerucut lucu dan bergerak-gerak kecil seperti tangah menggerutu–satu hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan darinya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga saat ketika ia hendak menggerakan kepalanya, ia merasa ada beban yang memaksanya untuk bertahan pada posisinya. Begitupun ketika ia hendak bergeser, ada sesuatu yang membatasi gerak tubuhnya.

"Hung... kenapa aku susah sekali untuk bergerak...?" keluhnya dengan suara pelan.

Dengan malas, Jaejoong membuka matanya lebih lebar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Sekali...

Dua kali...

Tidak sampai pada kerjapan matanya yang keempat, mata bulat itu membelalak lebar. Kedua tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya. Setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan; jika ternyata yang membuat diirnya tidak dapat bergerak adalah karena beban diatas kepalanya lantaran adanya kepala Yunho yang tertumpu disana dengan nyaman. Sulitnya pergerakan tubuhnya adalah kerana lengan kokoh Yunho yang merengkuh tubuhnya dengan hangat dan erat. Yunho seakan tengah menjaganya. Seakan tengah melidunginya dalam rasa aman dan nyaman. Mengingatkan pada dirinya ketika dulu _hyung_nya yang melakukan hal itu padanya.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya beberapa kali agar detak jantung dan rasa gugupnya dapat ia kendalikan. Merasakan berhasil dengan usahanya, ia menyamankan posisinya dan tidak tidak membuat banyak pergerakan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Yunho. _Namja_ tampan yang nampak lelah itu.

"Kau tampan, _sunbae_. Sangat tampan," gumam Jaejoong. Ia mencuri-curi pandang pada Yunho. Dengan keadaan seperti ini–tubuhnya dalam pelukan Yunho–tentu ia jadi sangat dekat dengan seniornya itu. Sebenarnya, agak sulit untuk dapat mencuri pandang pada Yunho, tapi, Jaejoong akan lebih merasa sulit–mendapatkan kesemaptan untuk melihat pada Yunho lagi–jika ia mengabaikan ketampanan Yunho yang sudah tertampang nyata dihadapannya. ^^a

Dan... untuk sekali ini–mungkin setiap kali berada dekat Yunho–ia merasa ketampanannya sebagai seorang _namja_memang boleh dipertanyakan oleh semua orang. Bagaimanapun ia merasakan betapa _manly_(?) dirinya, rahang yang dimiliki Yunho jauh lebih tegas dari garis rahangnya. Wajah _namja_ tampan itu sangat kecil dengan dagu yang lancip–mengingatkannya pada sosok alien?. Hidung Yunho sangat mancung. Bibir bagian bawah _namja_ tampan itu tebal dan bibir bagian atasnya sangat tipis terbentuk dengan lengkungan yang manis. Jika kedua belah bibir itu saling menempel–seperti saat ini, akan membentuk seperti hati. Sangat manis. Membuat Jaejoong sangat ingin menciumnya.

'O-omo... _apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jaejoong_?!' jerit Jaejoong dalam hati. Frustassi dan malu sendiri.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia adalah seorang _namja_.Jadi ia harus menghindari hal nista semacam berteriak–apalagi jika sampai pingsan–meskipun kedua hal itu memang sangat mungkin untuk Jaejoong alami saat ini.

Kedua telapak tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna. Napasnya ia tarik dan hembuskan dengan panjang demi menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Demi apapun...  
Harga dirinya sungguh sangat hancur dan terluka. Terlebih jika dihadapan Changmin. Changmin pasti akan mendapatkan sumpah serapah dari Jaejoong jika saja _namja_ jangkung itu melihat bagaimana reaksi berlebihan dirinya terhadap Yunho saat ini. Changmin pasti akan menglok-olok dirinya sepanjang hari. Mendadak, ia ingin lebih dahulu Changmin mengkutuk menjadi sosok Malaikat(?). Meskipun itu sangat tidak mungkin karena Changmin adalah manusia biasa berkelakukan iblis. Meskipun kadang-kadang, _namja_ jangkung itu juga memiliki siifat Malaikat–hal ini sangat jarang terjadi, tentu saja.

Jadi...

Sebenarnya... apa hubungan Changmin dengan apa yang kini tengah kau alami dan apa yang tengah kau rasakan, _eoh_?Jaejoong_ie_...?

"_Eoh_? Kau sudah bangun, Jae...?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar Yunho yang bersuara.

.

.

"_Eoh_? Kau sudah bangun, Jae...?" ucap Yunho dengan suara parau. Memutuskan pikiran sesat Jaejoong tentang dirinya dan juga Changmin. Yunho melepas kungkungannya pada tubuh Jaejoong kemudian meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Dengan gugup, Jaejoong yang masih dalam kaget lantaran mendengar suara Yunho–yang entah bagaimana bisa terdengar sangat _sexy_ ditelingnya–melihat kearah jam yang melingkar dengan manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"J-jam setengah dua, _sunbaenim_," ucapnya–masih dalam usahanya untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. '_Jangan-jangan tadi_sunbae_tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya?_'' batin Jaejoong merana. Rasanya pasti akan sangat memalukan jika kita ketahuan tengah memperhatikan seseorang orang, bukan? Pasti rasanya, seperti maling ayam yang ketahuan oleh pemilik Pemilik peternakan Bebek. Eh?

Sampai beberapa detik berlalu, Jaejoong yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya mulai menyadari satu hal. Dan kemudian–

"_MWO_! Setengah dua?! _Aish_... aku sudah terlambat!"

–ia berseru ketika menyadari lamanya waktu yang telah berjalan ia lewati dengan tertidur.

Mengacukan Yunho yang tengah meregangkan tubuhnya, ia mencoba berdiri bertumpu menggunakan bahu Yunho yang tegap. Menyebabkan _namja_ tampan yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit mengantuk itu terdorong dengan tidak elitnya kebelakang.

"_Yah_! Aish... kau ini kenapa, Jaejoong_ie_...?" keluh Yunho. Kepala dan punggung _namja_ tampan itu terasa sangat sakit karena Jaejoong seperti memakai tenaga Gajah ketika–tak sengaja–mendorong dirinya tadi.

"H-huh? _M-mian, Sunbaenim_. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Jaejoong gugup. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, namun tangannya tetap meraih tangan Yunho yang terulur padanya. Membantu _namja_ tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau itu kenapa, hm? Buru-buru sekali," ucap Yunho seraya mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang menyapa lantai. _Namja_ tampan itu duduk bersila dihadapan Jaejoong yang juga mengiukutinya duduk bersila. Rasa kantuk dari _namja_ tampan itu sudah hilang sama sekali.

"Kenapa tanya?" ketus Jaejoong. "Eh? Kenapa aku malah mengikutimu duduk santai seperti ini?!" jerit Jaejoong heran pada dirinya sediri.

Ketika ia hendak bangkit berdiri, terlebih dahulu tangan Yunho menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Melihat Yunho yang menatapnya intens, Jaejoong-pun mengikuti kemauan dari Yunho–padangan _namja_ tampan itu seakan mengatakan demikian, dan ia memang tidak dapat menolak.

Jaejoong menekuk alisnya dalam, bibirnya mengerucut melihat wajah dan sikap Yunho yang diam saja itu terlihat begitu santai.

"Yunho _sunbae_...? Bukankah, seharusnya tadi _sunbae_ membangunkan aku? Sekarang sudah setengah dua, dan aku tentu tidak dapat mengikuti kelas. _Aish_..."

"Kau sudah tahu terlambat, Jadi tidak perlu kaget yang berlebihan. Apalagi sampai marah tidak jelas seperti perempuan begitu, Jaejoong-_ah_," tanggap Yunho cuek. Lagi pula, mau khawatir dan dibuat pusing sekalipun, tidak akan bisa merubah keadaan. Mengingat materi kuliah sudah dimulai dari sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Mau meminta ijin masuk–terkesan sangat tidak berniat dan berminat untuk mengikuti kelas–sampai jungkir balik juga tidak akan diberi oleh Sang Dosen.

"Aku? Marah? Tidak, _sunbae_! Aku tidak marah pada _sunbaae_. Tapi, aku terlamabat. Dan aku membolos. Itu membuatku kesal."

"Caramu bicara dan merubah wajamu mengatakan kau marah, Jae. Tenang saja, Jae... sesekali membolos tidak apa-apa."

Mata bulat Jaejoong memicing tajam, bibirnya yang sejak tadi mengerucut lucu itu kini membulat.

H-hei... bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? Orang dengan kedisiplinan, ketegasan, penuh dedikasi tingkat wahid macam Yunho–bahkan _namja_ tampan itu sampai mendapat Julukan _The Leader_–membolos dari jam kuliahnya.

I-itu, aneh. Bahkan, W-wow...

"K-kenapa _sunbae_ bisa berbicara seperti itu?"

Yunho mengedikan bahunya. _Namja_tampan itu menguap sekali. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Kemudian tanpa diduga Jaejoong, Yunho justru membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha Jaejoong.

Seakan refleks memberi sebuah rasa nyaman, kedua kaki Jaejoong terjulur kedepan sejajar, tidak lagi bersila.

"Y-Yunho_sunbaenim_...," gugupnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau sudah merasa baik?" tanya Yunho. Tidak mengacuhkan rasa gugup yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong. Tadi, Jaejoong sampai jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Kalau boleh, yang ingin Yunho lihat hanya tawa manis yang terlukis dibibir _Cherry_ Jaejoong. Maka dari itu, ia membiarkan Jaejoong melupakan sejenak rasa sakit dan sedih yang dirasakan oleh _namja_ cantik itu. Ada rasa tidak rela, tidak suka, ketika tadi, Jaejoong menangis hebat didada bidangnya. Yunho hanya ingin melihat tawa manis yang terlukis dari bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Bukan sebuah tangis kesakitan dan kesedihan yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya, ia tersenyum kecil merasakan kehangatan yang dirindukan olehnya menyusup masuk dalam dadanya. Jaejoong tidak dapat menolak, perhatian dari Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu memperhatikannya seperti perhatian yang pernah _hyung_nya berikan padanya–meskipun dulu ia pernah menolak apa yang sang _hyung_ berikan padanya. Rasa itu sama meskipun dari orang yang berbeda. Menenangkan dan sangat hangat. Terlabih ketika ia merasakan Yunho mengacak poninya seperti saat ini. Benar-benar seperti _dejavu_ dengan _hyung_nya dulu.

"_Ne_," gumam Jaejoong. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, namun sebuah senyum cukup membuat sosok tampan dihadapannya tahu, jika Jaejoong bukan menangis karena kesedihan-nya. "Terima kasih, _sunbaenim_."

Yunho menggumam, _namja_ tampan itu kemudian membawa lengan Jaejoong untuk menutupi kelopak mata musangnya yang terpejam.

"Aku senang kau tersenyum seperti itu. Jangan pernah takut untuk mencoba karena tidak akan ada hal yang sia-sia. _Umma_mu menyayangimu, beliau hanya perlu waktu, Jae. Kau... jangan pernah menyerah untuk mendekatinya. Katakan hal yang tidak kau sukai–meskipun beliau sudah tahu–tapi, mungkin beliau juga butuh keterbukaan darimu," ucap Yunho lembut sebelum _namja_ tampan itu mencoba meraih kantuknya kembali. Yunho tidak perduli bagaimana nanti orang tuanya akan mempertanyakan dan menasehatinya panjang lebar karena ia membolos.

Sekali saja, Yunho ingin melakukan kenakalan yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang _namja_ pada umumnya. Sekali saja, _namja_ tampan itu ingin bersikap egois. Sekali saja, Yunho ingin melepaskan penat akibat kesibukan yang harus ia lakukan sehari-hari.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang jatuh dalam alam mimpinya. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut.

"_Gamshahamnida_, Yunho _sunbaenim_...," gumamnya.

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunujukan pukul setengah empat di ruangan itu. Suasana tenang melingkupi suasana dalam ruangan itu. Hanya suara lembar demi lembar buku yang terbuka, dan suara keributan lirih yang tercipta diantara Yoochun yang mengajari Junsu mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang sesekali terdengar.

"_Hyung_, katakan padaku... berapa kali kalian melakukannya? Apa aku harus bersiap untuk diapanggil _ahjussi_ dalam usia yang semuda ini, hm? Hohoho...," ucap Changmin dengan suara pelan namun tentu dapat memecahkan keheningan. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya, menatap pada Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya bersama Yoochun dan Junsu dengan seringai jahil yang tersungging dibibir lebarnya, dan menyenggol-nyenggol Jaejoong yang ada disampingnya.

"Hng... apa maksudmu, Changmin_nie_...?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Mewakili pertanyaan yang juga ada dalam pikiran Yunho. "Memangnya kenapa kau harus dipanggil _ahjusshi_?" lanjutnya.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Yoochun dan Junsu menatap Changmin dengan rasa penasaran. Penasaran juga dengan tema pembicaraan dari _magnae_mereka itu.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam itu dari Jaejoong.

"Jangan pura-pura, Jaejoong_ie_. Kau tentu tahu apa yang aku maksudkan."

Alis Jaejoong menekuk, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, dan matanya menatap kesal pada Changmin. "Panggil aku _hyung_, Changmin_nie_. Aku lebih tua darimu. Dan aku tidak pura-pura. Aku memang tidak tahu maksudmu," kesal Jaejoong.

"Kau delapan belas tahun jadi kau pasti tahu maksudku, Jae _hyung_. –Hei... Kenapa aku jadi dan harus memanggilmu _hyung_? Aku seniormu dan sifatmu sangat tidak cocok untuk panggilan _hyung_ dariku... Dan ka–"

Jaejoong mendelik dan memukul keras bahu Changmin dengan telapak tangannya. "Tapi, aku tetap lebih tua darimu. Kau harus menghormatiku," desis Jaejoong merasa tidak terima lantaran Changmin tetap tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_, daripada menanggapi maksud dari ucapan Changmin.

"Dalam mimpimu saja, Jae. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu, _hyung_. Eh? Hei... kenapa kita membahas hal tidak penting seprti ini? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jae. Ayo, beritahu, aku–kami–berapa kali kau melakukannya dengan Yunho _hyung_, hm? Lima? Atau jangan-jangan tujuh kali. Kalian berdua kan begitu lama di atap. Kau juga tadi turun dengan, mata merah dan wajah merah yang menggelikan. Pasti Yunho _hyung_ melakukannya dengan kasar, kan? Jadi, berapa kali, Jae?" ucap Changmin mengembalikan pembia\caraan yang sudah ia canangkan sejak menunggu Yunho dan Jaejoong turun dari atap itu. Seringainya melebar melihat mata Yunho yang mengerjap.

"Changmin...," panggil tiga sosok lain yang awalnya tidak ikut campur dengan perbincangan Changmin dan Jaejoong dengan nada memperingtakan.

Changmin mengertukan alisnya mendengar panggilan dari Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu. Ia menatap dengan pandangan tidak mengerti dengan bibir yang bergerak membentuk kata; "_Wae_?" tanpa suara. "Yoochun _hyung_, Kita benar-benar akan jadi _ahjusshi_. Hahahahhauch! _Hyung_...!"ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan pekikan kesakitan lantaran tiga orang tadi memukul kepalanya secara bersamaan dengan buku yang bisa dibilang tebal.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung pada orang-orang itu.

"Jangan berteriak dan jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, Shim Changmin. Ingat dimana kau sekarang berada. Dan kau, Jaejoong_ie_. Jangan dengarkan, jangan mengerti, dan jangan mencari tahu apapun tentang apa yang baru saja Changmin ucapkan. Itu sangat tidak bagus untuk perkembanganmu, dan untukmu juga, Changmin. Kalian masih kecil, _arrachi_?!" ucap Yunho dengan suara tertahan.

"Apa maksudmu, Yunho _hyung_/_sunbaenim_?!" pekik Changmin dan Jaejoong bersamaan dengan suara keras.

"Berisik!" teriak orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu dengan suara kesal nan berbahaya. Mereka benar-benar sangat tidak tahan dengan gangguan-gangguan dari suara berisik yang ditimbulkan olah lima orang itu.

Tidakah mereka sadar, dimana mereka saat ini? Tidakah mereka ingat kemana tadi mereka memasuki ruangan? Demi Tuhan... ada tulisan dengan ukuran besar diatas pintu ruangan ini yang menyatakan bahwa ruangan ini adalah Perpusatkan.

Benar, Perpustakaan.

Bukankah dalam Perpustakaan tidak dibnarkan untuk berbicara? Apalagi dengan suara keras? Tapi, kenapa kelima orang itu sangat berisik dan sangat mengganggu.

'_Dasar orang populer_,' batin mereka serempak dengan aura berbahaya dan tatapan mata sinis. Tapi, mereka tak dapat melakukan apapun. Pada dasarnya, mereka memang anak dari orang kaya, tapi mereka tak berpengaruh. Mereka memang pintar, tapi mereka tak populer. Kesenjangan sosial memang sangat kejam. Mereka yang tidak menonjol dan dianggap kampungan akan selalu salah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kelima orang yang duduk dalam satu kepung itu. Mereka akan selalu nampak bersinar karena orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka adalah orang-orang yang berpengaruh.

Tidak dapat menutup mata, hal itu memang sering terjadi dilingkungan sekitar kita.

"_Jeongmal mianhae, yoerobun-deul_...," ucap kelima orang yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu dengan serempak. Mereka membungkukan badannya.

Bukan.

Bukan hanya ucapan maaf karena rasa tidak enak yang memaksa mereka harus melakukan hal itu, tapi mereka memang benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Mereka cukup tahu, tatapan mata orang-orang selain dari mereka berlima itu menyiratkan hal dan perasaan macam apa.

.

.

"Makanya kukatakan, aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan Changmin. Pasti aku akan selalu menderita dan mengganggu orang lain. Terjadi padaku lagi kan?"

"Menderita, apa? Jangan asal bicara, Jae–" Changmin memberi jeda ucapannya sendiri melihat tatapan tajam dari Yunho. "Jaejoong_h-hyu_–. _Aish_... susah memangglimu _hyung_, Jae. –_arraseo_! _Arraseo_! Tidak perlu medelikan mata besarmu padaku. Itu menakutkan,_h-hy–hyung_," ucap Changmin akhirnya. "Kalau tadi kau tidak membahas tantang panggilan yang seharusnya dariku untukmu, aku tidak akan sampai berteriak."

"Jadi... itu semua salahku?"

"Tentu saja! kenapa bertanya?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengajak-ku berbicara di Perpustakaan. Jadi, kau yang salah, Changmin_nie_!"

Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menghela napasnya. Persis setelah mereka keluar melewati pintu Perpustakaan, dua _namja_ itu tidak berhenti untuk berdebat. Mencari siapa yang patut disalahkan diantara keduanya. Namun, toh mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Changmin dan Jaejoong sangat sulit dipisahkan jika sudah bertengkar seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, apa kalian tidak lelah. Kita hampir ditempat parkir dan kalian masih belum berhenti berdebat! Telingaku saja sampai sakit perut, kalian tahu," ucap Yoochun dengan jengah. Rasa lelah yang menderanya kian terasa saja melihat perdebatan dua orang yang menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Di yang salah?! Dan dia yang memulainya duluan!" ucap Changmin dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Eu kyang kyang..."

"Jangan tertawa, Bebek. _YA_! Jangn meniru!" bersamaan dari Changmin dan Jaejoong–lagi.

"Kemari, Su-ie. Tak perlu tersinggung mereka mengataimu Bebek. Kau yang terbaik untukku," ucap Yoochun menarik Junsu–yang mengerucutkan bibirnya–mendekat kearahnya. "_Ya_! _Aish_... Yunho-_ah_. Lakukanlah sesuatu, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai Taepoong mempersunting Jiji."

"Bicara yang jelas, Yoochun," kesal Yunho. Namun _namja_ tampan itu tahu maksud dari sahabantanya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Changmin.

"Lepas, _sunbaenim_! Aku ingin menguliti, Changmin! Bayi besar itu! _Jinjja_..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan bayi besar, hah!"

"Jaejoong-_ah_...," suara panggilan itu menghentikan adu mulut dan rontaan dari Jaejoong maupun Changmin. Lima orang dalam jalinan hubungan persahabatan yang dekat itu menoleh serempak pada sang sumber suara.

"_Umma_...," panggil Jaejoong. Membuat empat orang lainnya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"_Annyeong, ahjumma_...," sapa Junsu pada Mrs. Kim seraya membungkukan bandan-nya, diikuti oleh tiga _namja_ dengan status _seme_ lainnya.

"_Annyeong_, Junsu." ucap Mrs. Kim. "_Minanhae_... _ahjumma_ pinjam Jaejoong duluan, _ne_? _Ahjumma_ sudah ada janji dengan _uri_ Jaejoong. Kalian bisa main lagi besok. _Annyeong_...," pamitnya seraya membimbing Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku duluan, _yeorobun-deul_."

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya, Jaejoong tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya bermain dan menanggapi ucapan dari Taemin. Sementara Mrs. Kim terfokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

.

Jaejoong menyerahkan Taemin yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas itu–sepertinya adiknya telalu lelah bermain dan karena tidak sempat untuk tidur siang juga–pada Mrs. Kim. Setelah memastikan adiknya yang sempat terusik merasa tenang, ia mengikuti langkah Mrs. Kim menuju salon yang menjadi langganan _umma_nya itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Jujur, ia masih sedikit tidak rela ia memotong rambutnya. Meskipun memotong rambut tidak akan menghilangkan identitas-nya. Namun, karena tidak ada apapun yang tersisa tentang keberadaan _umma_nya–tidak selembar fotonya sekalipun–bukankah... dengan rambutnya yang sekarang–panjang sebahu–ia seperti melihat _umma_ biologis-nya. Satu-satunya yang dapat membuatnya ingat bagaimana rupa sang _umma_. Ia akui ia memang begitu mirip dengan _umman_ya.

"_U-umma_... boleh Joong_ie_ minta satu hal?" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara pelan. Terdengar ragu dan takut.

Menghentikan langkah Mrs. Kim yang beberap langkah didepannya.

"Kenapa bertanya, hm? Katakan apa yang kau mau?" jawab Mrs. Kim setelah terdiam beberapa lama dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum dan menarik Jaejoong mendekat padanya.

"_Umma_... aku ingin warna rambutku tetap hitam. Bolehkah? Ini pertama kalinya aku meminta padamu, _umma_. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa, melakukan apa yang _umma_ minta untuk yang satu ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan dua hal yang umma inginkan meskipun tampak sangat mudah. _Mianhae, umma_. _Umma_ pasti tahu betul alasanku. Aku sangat ingin memenuhi apa yang _umma_ inginkan, t-tapi, aku–"

"_Arraseoyo_. _Jja_, cepatlah masuk. Terima kasih kau mau memahami _umma_, Jae," ucap Mrs. Kim. Memutuskan racauan dari Jaejoong. _Yeojya_ paruh baya itu mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Jangan ragukan, _umma_. _Umma_ benar-benar menyayangimu, Jae," lanjutnya sendu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah sekalipun, _umma_. Terima kasih sudah menyayangiku, _umma._.."

ToBeContinued...

_Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf dulu, karena tidak bisa membalas review yang masuk satu-satu. Hp masih belum bener, dan ini modem dapat minjem. Hehehe... *deepbow__**  
**__Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dari:_ (Himawari Ezuki, Simvir, Ichigo song, desi2121, Vea, JungJaema, siro20, VoldeMin vs KYUtie, lipminnie, YunHolic, YunJaeLover, kyOkO) _yang masuk dalam kotak review dan segala bentuk kritik, saran, dan apresiasi pada ff yang saya buat._

_Seperti yang tertulis diatas, lanjutan yang bisa saya tulis._

_Hehe... sepertinya ketebak, ya mau gimana plotnya? Saya juga baru sadar, ternyata ff ini memang mirip sama ff yang sebelum ini. Cuma dibalik doang keadaannya. Tapi, nggak ada niatan buat kearah sana sebentulnya. Dan, familynya juga, bukan masalah utama –awal dan niatnya–mungkin ada masukan untuk konfliknya? Saya jadi malu. ^^a_

_Tapi, semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan. ^^__**  
**__Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki error-error pada ff saya.__**  
**__Bagaimana untuk chnpter lima? Gaje, ancur, atau nista?_

_Gamshahamnida. ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance. Family. Hurt/Comfort. Dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC || (miss)Typo(s)–kalau yang ini sudah penyakit. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya?– || Boys Love, Male x Male || Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan||.**

**Balasan Review:****(****Jihee46:**** I**ni update, terima kasih sudah mampir. ^^** ), (****YunHolic:**Kekeke, udah jadi kebiasaan jadi susah diilangin. Namanya liat emak-emak (JJ) jadi pasti bawaannya ngerumpi nggak perduli tempat. Terima kasih reviewnya.^^** ), (****meybi:**Iya, bukan. Mrs. Kim itu ibu tirinya JJ. nanti akan dijelaskan dichapter-chapter selanjutnya, ya. Hohoho... kan YunJae lebih lengket dari perangko jadi ya maunya deket-deketa mulu. *nggak nyambung dah. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****Himawari Ezuki:**Nggak kuat kalau naik rating. :P Iya, mian ne, saya memang sangat susah lepasin typo. :"( Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **), (****cassieyunjae:**Udah bawaannya soulfighter dan Junsu kan emang korban bullyan. Kekeke... ==' Iya, udah kemajuan. Yunho tertekan? Hm... nanti akan ketahuan. ;) Changmin mesum itu bawaan. *plak. Terima kash reviewnya. ^^** ), (****nina nina:**Iya, namanya kan juga seorang ibu pasti bisa ngertiin anaknya. *peluk ibu dirumah #eh?. Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****desi2121: **Hehehe... saya juga sudah bosen lagi-lagi typo. ^^a Mianhae, ne? Terima kasih udah mau ngoreksi. *bow. Pokonya ada masalah dalam keluarga Kim. Hyungnya Jae meninggal karena tertabrak mobil waktu ngajarin Jae naik sepeda, ada diakhir Chapter 2. :D Iya, terima kasih masukannya, saya pakai masalah keluarga Jung buat konfliknya. Ini lanjutannya, Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****ichigo song:**nggak papa kok, kalau emang nggak bisa review. Santai saja. ^^ Ummanya Jae masih belum tau mau saya kemanain. *lha?. Kayakanya saya bikin sudah meniggal saja. :D Terima kassih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****Choi Min Gi:**Ini lanjutannya, terima kassih sudah mampir. ^^** ), (****alfct:**'Jleb' banget. Tapi,ngakaklah saya. Emang udah jadi ciri khas saya si Mrs. Typo. Hahaha... :P Bukan GS, kan? Syukurlah kalau suka. *efek samping YunJae. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **), (****irengiovanny:**Iya, ren. Maklumlah, JJ kan ABG labil yang jatuh cinta. Hohoho Nikahnya nanti dulu. Tunggu anaknya lahir. *lho? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **), (****lipminnie:**Dalam keadaan apapun so sweet itu wajib buat YunJae. Kekeke... :D Iya, mana bisa Yunho nggak ekhem nggak punya something buat JJ ekhem. u.u *disiram. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^**)**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**;**

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat, tangannya meremas selempang tas punggungnya yang ber_merk Moldir_. Kepalanya ia tundukan menyadari mata dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya menatap kearahnya dengan lekat. Dari tatapan benci, kagum, terpesona, bahkan iri serasa menelanjanginya ditempat.

Ia jadi berpikir, akan lebih baik jika dirinya menutup kepalanya itu dengan _helm_ saja, agar wajah cantiknya yang sangat merah itu tidak terlihat. Meskipun ia mengakui dirinya adalah orang yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi–cendrung narsis–tapi tetep saja, siapa yang tidak akan malu jika menjadi pusat perhatian? Begitupun yang dialami olehnya.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong bertanya, adakah yang salah dengan dirinya? Kaos V-neck warna putih lengan panjang yang ia kenakan sudah ia pastikan tidak ada noda setitikpun disana. Begitupun dengan celana jeans warna hitam dan sepatu boot yang senada juga sudah ia pastikan tidak mengalami kerusakan apalagi sampai bolong-bolong.

Demi Tuhan, ia juga sudah mandi dan uhuk luluran uhuk, jadi tidak mungkin ada aroma tidak sedap yang menguar dari tubuhnya, apalagi jika masih ada belek yang tersisa disekitar mata besarnya, kan?

Haruskah ia mengambil kaca _Hello Kitty_ yang ada dalam tasnya untuk memastikan hal itu? =_='

_A-aniya_...! O.O

Jadi, apa yang salah dengan diri–

"_Hyung_...? Jaejoong _hyung_? Benarkah ini dirimu? Kau sangat mempesona, _hyung_. _Aigo-aigo_... _jeongmal_...," lengking Junsu memamerkan suara lumba-lumbanya. _Namja_ imut itu memutar-mutar tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian menepuk-nepuk dan menekan pipi _chubby_nya dengan gemas, membuat bibir _kissable_nya itu mengeurucut aneh. "Aku suka model rambutmu, _hyung_. Kau jadi terlihat seperti gadis perawan matang yang minta dipinang. Eukyang kyang..."

–nya...?

Hng... jadi... model rambutnnya, huh? Tapi, apa yang salah? Bukankah warnanya masih hitam, hanya saja memang lebih pendek sampai tengkuknya saja. Dengan poni menyamping kekiri hampir menutupi seluruh mata besarnya. (Bayangin jaman Mirotic. Saya bingung detail model rambutnya. ^^a )  
Tidak ada yang salah bukan, kecuali perawan matang yang minta dipinang itu.

Eh?

"_Yah_! Apa maksdumu, dengan perawan minta dipinang, _eoh_?" seru Jaejoong kesal terlambat berpikir. Dengan kesal, ia memukul kepala Junsu.

"_Appoyo, hyungie_...," lengking Junsu seraya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja Jaejoong pukul. Bibir _namja_ imut itu mengerucut. "Padahal aku bicara jujur, _hyung_... Kau tidak lihat semua orang memperhatikanmu. Potongan rambut barumu benar-benar membuatmu berbeda–seperti yang tadi kukakatakan. Kau jadi terlihat dewasa dan mempesona. Kau benar-benar ..."

"Cantik," Celetuk seseorang dengan suara _bass_nya memotong ucapan tanpa jeda dari Junsu.

"Y-Yunho _sunbaenim_...," Jaejoong mencicit melihat sosok tampan yang baru saja melanjutkan pujian dari Junsu itu. Kepalanya ia tundukan dalam, tak berani untuk memperlihatkan wajah yang telah dinodai semburat merah jambu itu pada Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Jae...," ucap Yunho dengan suara pelan. Lebih seperti gumaman yang ia tujukan pada diri dirinya sendiri. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Terpesoan dengan aura yang menguar dari tubuh _hobae_nya itu

"_Omona_, Jae _hyung_! Kau nampak montok, _hyung_, Kau berhasil, _hyung_. Kau sukses manyaingi Junsu. Lihat pipimu!" sambar Changmin tiba-tiba. _Namja_ jangkung itu menarik pipi Jaejoong dengan ganas, bukannya gemas.

Merusak suasana.

Kecanggungan yang hanya dialami oleh Jaejoong, dan keterkaguman dari Yunho pada Jaejoongpun teralih pada _namja_ jangkung itu.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Changmin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Matanya menyipit tajam dan tangannya berusaha melepaskan tarikan pada pipinya.

"Kau mengatakan aku gendut?" ucap Jaejoong ketus. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya yang memerah. Bibir bawahnya maju beberapa senti. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Ia sadar, dengan potongan rambutnya yang sekarang dirinya memang terlihat sedikit lebih berisi–gemuk. Pipinya semakin terlihat _chubby_. D-dadanya yang terlalu montok ukuran seorang _namja_ semakin tercetak dengan jelas(?) lantaran model baju yang dikenakannya, meskipun kaki dan pinggangnya, oh-masih-sungguh-tetap-ramping.

Jadi tidak gemuk bukan? Tidak ada yang berlebihan darinya, kan? Kecuali kadar kecantikannya yang memang melebihi seorang _yeojya_ sekalipun itu?

"Aku bilang kau montok, _hyung_. Bukan gendut."

"Maksudmu pasti sama, kan? Kau memang begitu!"

"Memangnya aku bagaimana?"

"Oke, cukup!" sentak Yoochun yang entah sejak kapan telah bergabung bersama dengan kawanannya(?) itu. Melerai pertengkaran antara Jaejoong dan Changmin. Lihat saja bagaiamana tatapan yang kedua orang itu. Ck.  
"Jae, aku menyesal harus mengatakan ini. Tapi... kau memang cantik dan, eum... sempurna," guamamnnya. Mata sipitnya beralih menatap Changmin. "Kau, Shim Changmin! Berhentilah sejenak untuk mencari celah untuk mengolok-olok Jaejoong," ucap Yoochun lagi, kemudian menatap pada Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku tampan, Yoochun _sunbae_!" ketus Jaejoong seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Lidahnya terjulur mengejek pada Changmin yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan _warning_ karena _namja_ jangkung itu hendak mengeluarkan ejekan untuknya–lagi . Hohohoho...

"_Ani_, kau memang cantik, Jae...," ucap Yunho menggoda, Membuat Jaejoong bergerak salah tingkah.

"Y-Yunho _sunbaenim_..."

Kalau Yunho _hyung_ yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, kau tergagap dengan malu-malu. Tapi, kalau orang lain? Kau sangat tidak adil, Jae _hyung_... ckckck...," decak Changmin iritasi.

"A-aku tidak. Bukan begitu..."

'Pluk'

'Deg'

Jantung Jaejoong seakan hendak meloncat keluar saat lengan kekar dari Yunho merangkul bahunya, menarik tubuhnya yang tidak lebih besar dari Yunho semakin dekat dengan _namja_ tampan itu. Wajahnya merah padam hingga mencapai telingannya. Cengkramannya pada selempang tasnya kian erat. Bibir bagian dalamnya ia gigit, menahan jeritan yang mudah saja keluar dari celah bibir mungilnya. Tubuhnya mengkeret lucu dalam rangkulan Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Aku _special_, Shim Changmin! _Ne_, Jaejoong_ie_?"

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya kian dalam.

"Junsu-_ah_, sepertinya kita tidak perlu berebut jus tomat dengan Sasuke(?)"

"Hng... Sasuke? _Wae_?"

"Kita bisa puas membuat jus kita sendiri. Tomatnya sudah ada pada wajah Jaejoong _hyung_. Labih merah masak. Hahaha!" gelak Changmin menggoda. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk dan menarik pipi Jaejoong dengan keras kemudian berlari dengan tawa lantang pergi menuju kearah kantin.

"Jish... Shim Chagmin!" pekik Jaejoong.

Saat hendak mengejar Changmin yang sudah berlari beberapa langkah, Jaejoong merasakan rangkulan dari Yunho kian erat saja. Membuat langkahnya tertahan. Ia mendongak menatap pada Yunho dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Biarkan saja, Changmin hanya sedang lapar," ucap Yunho santai. "Bagaiamana kalau kita berfoto bersama, Jae. Kau terlalu cantik untuk tidak diabadikan," gombalnya. Tanpa memperdulikan, bentuk wajah Jaejoong yang makin parah itu, Yunho menuntun Jaejoong menuju kelas masing-masing diikuti oleh Yoochun–yang sesekali menggoda Junsu–dibelakang dua sosok paling serasi itu.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne, umma. Arraseoyo_."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan, ia mengetukan _handphone_nya yang baru saja ia tutup itu pada dagunya. Mata hitamnya menyapu ruang kelasnya yang berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia kemudian meraih tasnya, berjalan dengan lagkah yang diseret keluar dari kelas.

'Brug'

"Akh... _mianhae_...," ucap Jaejoong lirih. _Namja_ cantik itu membungkukan badannya tanpa melihat pada orang yang punggungnya baru saja ia tabrak itu, dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tidak semangat.

"Jae...?"

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya. Mendapati Yunho–orang yang ditabraknya–menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"_Wae geurae_?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_A-aniya, sunbae. Gwaenchanayo_," jawabnya, kemudian berjalan mengacuhkan Yunho.

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya. Merasa heran dengan sifat Jaejoong yang aneh itu.  
Sebelum Jaejoong semakin mengambil jarak darinya, Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya.

"Yunho _sunbaenim_, lepas. Aku harus pulang," ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman tangan hangat Yunho–meskipun sejujurnya, ia tidak kebaratan dengan hal itu. Bahkan merasa senang. Sangat senang.

"Kita kerumah Changmin...," ucap Yunho tanpa perduli tanggapan dari Jaejoong "Aku sudah mengatakan hari ini kita akan menginap disana. Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memintakan ijin pada _bumonim_mu, Jae," lanjut _namja_ tampan itu, meruntuhkan segala bentuk protes dan pertanyaan apapun yang belum sempat Jaejoong utarakan.

Karena pegangan dari tangan kekar itu kian erat, akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah. Ia hanya menghembuskan napasanya dan diam.. Matanya menatap pada punnggung Yunho yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan sendu.

.

.

Menundukan kepalanya, tangan Jaejoong memgenag dengan erat pegangan mobil yang berada disebelah kiri atasnya. Ia menekan bobot tubuhnya sendiri pada jok mobil Yunho, menahan tubuhnya kuat-kuat saat _namja_ tampan itu berusaha menariknya keluar dari mobil Audy A4 milik _subae_nya.  
Dengan mata terpejam, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Bibir plumnya mengerucut.

Kali ini ia sangat menolak mengikuti kemauan Yunho.

"Jae, kau akan bosan menungguku dimobil. Percayalah...," ucap Yunho seraya menghembuskan napas leleh. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya _namja_ tampan itu membujuk Jaejoong.

"_Shirreoyo, sunbaenim_. Tadi aku sudah mengatakan untuk langsung kerumah Changmin saja. Tidak harus mampir kerumahmu dulu, _sunbae_," kesal Jaejoong.

"Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan, kalau aku harus mengambil laptopku dulu, Jae. Apa susahnya masuk sebentar, hm?" bujuk Yunho. Sekali lagi, _namja_ tampan itu menarik lengan Jaejoonng, namun tentu saja, Jaejoong kian mengeratkan pegangannya dengan bibir bawahnya yang kian maju.

"_Sunbaenim_...," rengek Jaejoong.

"Yasudah, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kau mati bosan didalam mobil," ucap Yunho kemudian melepaskan Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu membalikan tubuhnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat melangkah, ia merasakan pegagan pada ujung baju yang dikenakannya, menahan langkahnya.

"_Arraseoyo_. Tapi hanya sebentar!" ucap Jaejoong mengalah. Tidak tega juga melihat Yunho yang nampak _stress_ menghadapinya. Bahkan _namja_ tampan itu terus saja menghela napasnya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa tidak tadi saja, coba? Meskipun sebenarnya, memang tidak masalah jika Jaejoong berada dalam mobil saja. Namun, tidak. Baginya hal itu hal itu sangat sedikit keterlaluan–terkesan menyembunyikan keberadaan Jaejoong disisinya. Dan seperti yang sudah Yunho katakan, _namja_ tampan itu akan sedikti lama, pasti membosankan jika Jaejoong harus menunggu. Jadi, apa susahnya bagi Jaejoong, jikalau _namja_ cantik itu mengikuti kemauan Yunho? Toh hanya masuk, berkenelan dengan orang tuanya, dan duduk, sudah. Selesai.

Tapi...

Tapi, apa Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti? Memangnya _namja_ tampan itu tidak pernah merasakan betapa tegang dan gugupnya, ketika akan bertemu dengan orang tua dari orang yang disukainya...?

Bukankah rasanya pasti akan sangat tidak enak dan banyak rasa yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Takut salah dalam mengambil sikap yang berakibat mengurangi nilai yang seharusnya sedikit bagus untuk menjadi kreteria calon menantu. Tidakah Yunho pernah merasakan hal semacam itu? Karena yang seperti itulah yang berkecamuk dalam benak Jaejoong.

Eh? _Aish... paboya_, Kim Jaejoong? Memangnya kau kekasih Yunho _sunbaenim, eoh_? Kenapa kau jadi heboh dan repot sendiri?

Jaejoong _sweatdrop_ sendiri karena pikiran-pikirannya itu.

"_Ne_. Memang hanya sebentar. Kalau kau menurut kita tidak akan banyak menghabiskan waktu," ucap Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu mengamit lengan Jaejoong, manuntunnya menuju kedalam rumah besar yang telah dihuni dirinya sejak ia lahir itu.

"Yasudah aku kembali kemobil saja," ucap Jaejoong ketus.

Membuat Yunho melukiskan sebuah senyum simpul. _namja_ tampan mangeratkan tautan jemarinya pada jemari Yunho dan menarik Jaejoong agar berjalan disisinya.

'Cklek'

.

.

'Cklek'

Setelah Jaejoong dengan susah payah Yunho tarik–beberapa kali ia tadi menghentikan langkahnya dan hendak berlari kembali kemobil Yunho. Numun, lantaran keberaniannya yang menguap itu berakhir dengan Yunho yang mengerang marah padanya–akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu rumah Yunho. Rasa gugupnya makin tak dapat ia kendalikan. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka itu. Mata Jaejoong refleks terpejam dan mencengkram jemari Yunho yang bertautan dengan jemarinya saat seorang _yeojya_ cantik paruh baya yang membukan pintu untuknya dan Yunho itu nampak terkejut.

"O-oh, Yunho-_ah_... selamat datang, sayang...," sapa _yeojya_ itu dengan lembut.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaejoong membuka matanya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, wajahnya memerah dan matanya bergerak dengan gelisah saat menyadari kemiripan dari _yeojya_ itu dan Yunho. '_S-sepertinya _ahjumma _ini adalah _umma _dari Yunho _sunbae.' batin Jaejoong. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"_Ne, umma_," balas Yunho," Ah... ini Kim Jaejoong. _Hobae_ku dikampus. Teman dekatku selain Yoochun dan Changmin, _umma_," lanjut Yunho. Memperkenalkan Jaejoong yang digandengnya dengan erat dan hangat itu.

"_A-annyeong haseyo, ahjumma._ Kim Jaejoong _imnida_," sapa Jaejoong sopan . Tersenyum manis dan membungukkan badannya.

"_Begapseumnida_, Jaejoong-_ah_. Kau manis sekali," puji Mrs. Jung. Membuat wajah putih Jaejoong memerah.

"_G-gamshahamnida, ahjumma_."

"Kau mengoborlah dulu dengan _umma_. Aku keatas dulu untuk mengambil laptop. Tunggulah disini, _ne_, Jae."

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mengkuti Mrs. Jung duduk disofa warna abu-abu yang terdapat diruang tamu dirumah luas itu.

Beberapa saat hanya keheningan kaku yang tercipta. Baik Jaejoong maupun Mrs. Jung hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga seorang _halmeonie _datang membwakan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Ah, _gamshamnida, helmeonie_. _Mianhae_ merepotkan," ucap Jaejoong. Ia bangkit dan meraih gelas jus itu dan meletakannya diatas meja.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan intens dari Mrs. Jung padanya, Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat wajah tua itu berjalan dengan langkah susah payah dan sedikit punggung yang membungkuk. Hingga _yeojya_ lansia yang biasa dipanggil Ara _halmeonie_ itu menghilang dibalik sket menuju dapur.

"Kau sangat rendah hati, Jae."

"Eh? _a-aniya, ahjumma_."

"Kau begitu cantik, polos, baik, sopan dan rendah hati. Jujur, _Ahjumma _sangat terkesan akan hal itu, _chagi_," ucap Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba.

"_Ahjumma_..."

Mrs. Jung tersenyum dengan lembut. Wanita yang masih terliaht cantik itu benar-benar jujur dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Orang tua seperti _ahjumma_ tetap ingin putranya menikah dengan 'orang yang seharusnya', padahal kau adalah menantu idaman dari setiap orang tua, sayang...," ucap Mrs. Jung sendu.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap tanpa berkedip pada Mrs. Jung dengan raut wajah terkejut sebelum ia kemudian menundukan wajahnya. Matanya terasa panas, merasakan ngilu pada hatinya. Kalimat yang Mrs. Jung ucapakan seakan ditujukan padanya. Seakan... Mrs. Jung itu telah mengetahui perasaannya pada Yunho.

Menolaknya?

Jaejoong menarik sudut bibirnya yang begetar. Belum apa-apa ia sudah tertolak begini, huh? Kenapa hatinya tetap serasa remuk karena _umma_ dari orang yang disukainya tidak akan menerima orang seperti dirinya. Orang yang tidak seharusnya–yang seorang _namja_. Mengapa ia merasa dadanya begitu sesak karena untuk sekadar mengharapkan tempat disisi Yunho saja ia sudah tidak boleh untuk melakukannya?

Apa? Memangnya siapa dirinya untuk Yunho? Kenapa perasaan menyebalkan semacam itu harus ia rasakan? Bukankah ia tidak berhak untuk hal itu? Bukankah tidak seharusnya ia mendapatkan kalimat dari Mrs. Jung yang seperti itu?

Benar, bukan?

'Greb'

Jaejoong tersentak saat sebuah tangan lagi-lagi menariknya. Tanpa ia mendongak dan menoleh ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Matian-matian, ia mencegah air mata yang telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya agar tak mengalir begitu saja kerena tarikan itu. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa aman–seperti yang sudah-sudah–karena Yunho menjauhkannya Mrs. Jung? Tapi, kenapa perasaannya justru makin sesak.

"Huks...," satu isakan lolos begitu saja dari Jaejoong. Namun, tidak ada yang Jaejoong dapatkan selain genggaman tangan Yunho yang semakin erat pada lengannya.

Bergetar?

Jaejoong mentap pada Yunho dengan pandangan sendu. _Namja_ cantik itu membeku, matanya membulat dan air mata itupun tak segan lagi untuk membasahi pipinya ketika dirinya mendapati rahang Yunho mengeras, wajah tampan itu trelihat menahan amarah dan rasa sakit. Jadi, saat ia merasakan tangan Yunho yang bergetar itu... benar?

'_Ada apa denganmu, _sunbaenim_? Apa yang terjadi?_' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Rasa sakit dihatinya kerana Mrs. Jung menguap begitu saja. Terganti dengan rasa khawatir terhadap Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak pernah terlihat seperti sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang _King size_ dengan _bad cover_ warna abu-abu itu. Bibirnya mengerucut melihat kesekeliling kamar luas dengan nuansa _dark_ itu dengan matanya yang masih sedikit merah. Cat temboknya memang warna putih dan cat kayunya warana hitam pekat.

Hanya saja, entah karena gorden jendela yang juga warna hitam itu tidak dibuka–padahal masih dalam hari yang carah, atau karena sang pemilik, kamar itu yang memang memiliki aura yang sangat mengerikan.

"Jangan pernah mencoba merubah warna cat atau apapun itu,_ hyung_... aku sangat tidak betah jika harus memilik kamar yang cerah dan ramainya seperti kamarmu," ucap sang pemilik kamar–Shim Changmin.

Jaejoong merengut dan memeluk guling. Badannya terlungkap diatas punggung Junsu yang tengah sibuk dengan PSPnya. Ia menoleh kearah balkon kamar Changmin, mendapati dua sosok _namja_ lainnya berada disana dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Sang Jidat lebar aka Park Yoochun sedang membaca majalah yang sampulnya sengaja ditutupi dengan buku paket tebal–entah apa yang dibaca, Jaejoong tidak tahu–meskipun ia ingin bertanya mengapa harus menutupi majalah itu. Sementara yang paling tampan–dimatanya–aka Jung Yunho tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. _Namja_ tampan terlihat sangat keren dalam keadaan apapun. Terlebih jika sedang fokus seperti itu. Mata musangnya tertutupi kaca mata tanpa frame, telinganya terpasangi _headphone_–agar tak terganggu.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, ketika rasa penasarannya akan sikap Yunho setelah mereka–ia yang dieret–keluar dari rumah _namja_ tampan itu kembali menyeruak. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Yunho. Seperti rasa cemas berlebihan dan tertekan. Ya... semacam itu. Namun, sejak tiba dirumah Changmin setengah jam yang lalu, Yunho menunjukan wajah yang biasa saja seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu. Wajah Yunho yang sekarang atau bahkan selama ini ternyata hanya sebuah topengkah?

Jaejoong yakin, ada yang terjadi. Pandangan mata Yunho tidak seperti biasanya. Bukankah mata tidak dapat berbohong? Terlebih sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Yunho hanya diam saja. Tidak menggoda dirinya seperti biasanya jika ia tengah berada didekat _namja_ tampan itu.

"Lama-lama kau akan menelan gulingku, kalau kau menatap Yunho _hyung_ selama itu, Jae _hyung_," ucap Changmin sereya menarik kasar gulingnya dari pelukan tangan dan gigi(?) Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu terjatuh dan wajahnya terbenam dipunggung Junsu dengan keras.

"_Yaish_! Shim Changmin! Kenapa kau kasar sekali, _eoh_?!" bentak Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan.

Apa yang Changmin lakukan bukan hanya membuat Jaejoong terusik, namun juga Junsu. Otomatis, saat Jaejoong–tepatnya dagu lancaip sebelum seluruh wajah Jaejoong yang menyapa punggung _namja_ imut itu, Junsupun ikut terjatuh tenggelam dalam kasur Changmin. Lantaran kaget, tangannya tanpa sengaja menekan tombol _exit_ di PSPnya. Membuat rekor permainannya yang sudah banyak ia raih itu terpakasa hilang begitu saja, tanpa bekas.

"Salah kalian sendiri," ucap Changmin cuek. "Yah... sebenarnya niat kalian kerumahku untuk apa, huh? Kenapa kalian sibuk sendiri?" lanjut _namja_ jangkung itu kesal. Heran pada empat orang terdekatnya itu. Mereka–sebenarnya Yunho–yang memaksa untuk datang dan menginap dirumahnya. Namun setelah sampai, mereka justru sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. "Kalian tidak hanya ingin numpang tidur dan makan saja, kan?" ucap Changmin dengan polos. Mengingat kebiasaan _namja_ jangkung itu saat menginap dirumah salah satu temannya itu.

"_YAH_! Kami bukan dirimu!" bukan hanya Jaejoong dan Junsu yang berseru, namun juga Yoochun dan Yunho yang sejak mendengar dua _namja_ berstatus _uke_ diantara mereka itu memekik pada Changmin.

Sementara Changmin mengerjapkan matanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut merasakan telinganya berdenging.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu bergerak tak beraturan, tangannya memegang fas bunga mahal milik Mrs. Shim, sementara Junsu memegang sapu–sebagai ganti mike. Rambut mereka telah terkucir menjadi beberapa bagian dengan wajah penuh dengan coretan bedak lantaran sebelum ini mereka yang sering kalah ketika bermain kartu dengan ketiga _namja_ lainnya.

Dengan ceria mereka berputar-putar dan menari seraya menyanyikan lagu _Ballon_–lagu yang menjadi _favorite_ mereka untuk dinyanyikan bersama.

Junsu meraih Yoochun dan Changmin untuk mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan, sementara Jaejoong dengan kesal–lebih tepatnya malu–menarik tangan Yunho. Awalnya ketiga _namja_ itu tidak mau mengikuti Jaejoong dan Junsu–jaim–namun pada akhirnya mereka mengikuti keceriaan yang Jaejoong dan Junsu tawarkan. Menirukan gerakan _dance_ dari lagu tersebut dengan tawa lepas.

Jika saja, ada yang mau melihat lebih lama dan dalam pada mata musang Yunho... pasti akan tahu, jika memang ada sesuatu yang menggangu _namja_ tampan itu. Namun sayangnya sorot mata Yunho tersebut kemudian terhapus begitu saja berganti menjadi tatapan datar yang sulit terbaca. Yunho terlalau pandai, _namja_ tampan itu terlihat lebih terlibat dalam suasana ramai itu.

"Hosh... hosh...," suara helaan napas dari Yoochun yang notabenenya memiliki penyakit asma terdengar begitu jelas. Bagaimana tidak jika mereka menari dan menyanyi lagu _Ballon_ tersebut sebanyak enam kali tanpa hanti. _Namja cassanova_ itu tidak biasa melakukan hal tersebut. "Aku lelah sekali. Rasanya mau mati," keluhanya. Meraih _inhaller_ yang selalu dibutuhkannya itu. "Tapi kuakui hal itu sangat menyenangkan. Meskipun sangat kekanakan."

"Yoochun _sunbae_!" jerit Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan tidak terima. Merekalah yang mencetuskan kegiatan tadi, jadi tidak mungkin mereka meneriam begitu saja dikatakan kekanakan oleh Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum aneh dan mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya membentuk tanda damai setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari duo Kim itu.

"Ah... bagaiamana kalau kita main _Pick one_ saja?!" Seru Changmin setelah kembali dari Kulkasnya._ Namja_ jangkung itu memeluk empat bungkus keripik kentang.

"Itu jauh lebih kekekanakan, Shim Changmin," dengus Jaejoong sok dewasa.

"Oke, kita main!" ucap Yunho dengan suara tegas khas _leade_rnya. Mencegah perang dari Jaejong dan Changmin yang akan meletus untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Yosh_! Yang tidak bisa menjawab dan menolak tantangannya, kita tabok _butt_ Junsu! Hohoho...," teriak Changmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu merebut fasa bunga yang Jaejoong pegang kemudian memtutarnya. Tidak mengindahkan pekikan tidak terima yang Junsu layangkan kerana ide semena-mena Changmin itu.

"Oke, Junsu?!"

"Jika kau disuruh memilih antara sepak bola dan pernyataan cinta dari Yoochun _hyung_ mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"_Y-yah_! Kenapa pertanyaannya seperti itu, Changmin?!" keluh Junsu ketus seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam hati masih menyumpah-nyumpah pada Changmin. Kalau ia tidak menjawab, bagiamana caranya untuk menabok bokongnya sendiri?

_Aish... Paboya_, Shim Changmin. _Namja_ imut menoleh pada Yoochun, bibir tipisnya masih mengerucut, dan mendapatkan sebuah kedipan dari _namja_ yang disukainya itu. Mau tak mau wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna.

"A-aku memilih... Bo–Yoochun _sunbae_!"

"Cieeee...," sorak Changmin dan Jaejoong heboh. Sementara Yunho dan Yoochun hanya tersenyum geli saja.

"Biaklah Junsu. Kau kekasihku sekarang!" ucap Yoochun dengan serius.

Junsu mengerjap lucu dan mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Eh? _Wae_, Junsu? _Wae_?!"

"Tatap mataku dan katakan kalau _sunbae_ mencintaiku dulu...," cicit Junsu malu-malu.

"Cie–uhuk!" Changmin dan Jaejoong serempak melemparakan bantal pada Junsu. Yochun dan Yunho tentu saja tertawa dengan begitu lantang!

"Cukup! _Jja_, giliranku memutar!"

Junsupun melakukan gilirannya, namja imut itu memutar fas berbentuk seperti bodinya itu.

"Changmin!" lengking Junsu heboh. "Pilih Jadi pendek atau kehilangan semua makanamu!" seru Junsu. _Namja_ imut itu sudah yakin kalau Changmin tidak akan mau memilih dan ia beri tantangan karena dua hal it adalah kelebihan yang Changmin miliki.

"Tentu akau memilih makanan. Kalau aku rajin makan dan minum susu tinggiku pasti akan tetap melewati empat cebol dari kalian semua. Hahaha..."

'Plak'

"Kalian jahat sekali." ucap Changmin seraya melakuakan gilirannya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari keempat _hyung_nya itu.

"Ah, Yunho _hyung_! Aku dan Junsu ternyata sangat pemberani. Belum ada yang memilih yang kalah. Hohoho... _Jja_... jika kau dihadapkan dengan orang tuamu atau orang kau cintai dan membutuhkan keberadaanmu disisinya, siapa yang kau pilih?"

Yunho tersentak. Menatap Changmin datar. _Namja_ tampan itu membuka tutup mulutnya. Membuat orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya itupun ikut terdiam.

Hening...

Tidak ada suara yang tercipta kecuali sebuah kekauan.

Jaejoong sadar akan hal itu. Ia menatap ingin tahu pada Yunho. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dijawab oleh _namja_ tampan yang telah merebut hatinya sejak hari pertamanya ia masuk Universitas itu. Tanpa menyadari jika empat pasang mata dengan bentuk yang berbeda itu menatap balik padanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Orang tua," jawab Yunho dengan tatapan mata kosong. Ada keraguan dari suara yang dikeluarkan oleh _namja_ tampan itu. Semuanya sangat sadar akan hal itu. "Jika aku memilih orang tuaku, aku masih bisa mencari cara, kesempatan , bahkan pembuktian jika orang kucintai memang pantas untukku dan tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga besar kami. Namun, jika kau memilih orang yang kucintai, aku belum tentu bisa meraih kembali hati orang tua yang telah kusakiti," lanjut Yunho. Membuat sauasana kian hening saja.

'_Yunho_ sunbaenim' batin Jaejoong. Tanpa alasan yang ia tahu, matanya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. Ia menatap dalam pada Yunho yang tertunduk itu.

"W-wow! Kau sangat keren, _hyung_!"

"_N-ne_. Kau sangat keren, _sunbae_. Siapapun orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang paling beruntung sedunia, _sunbae_," sambung Junsu–membantu Changmin–mencairkan suasana.

Dan sedikit berhasil. Meskipun mereka tertawa sumbang.

"Huh? _Jeongmal_? Hahaha... _Jja_, sekarang giliranku," kekeh Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu memutar fas itu dengan santai, membuat keempat pasang mata selain matanya menatap dengan harap-harap cemas, kemana putaran itu akan berhenti.

"AKH! Jaejoong_ie_/_hyung_!" seru empat dari lima orang itu.

Membuat sang pemilik nama tersentak kaget. Jaejoong mnegerutkan keningnya, birinya yang bergoyang-goyang lucu ia ketuk-ketuk dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Kehilangan Jiji atau koleksi semua Hello Kittymu dan ChangChang."

"Hung... kenapa _sunbae_ jahat sekali?! Mana bisa aku memilih antara Jiji anakku dan _Soulmate_ku _Hello Kitty_ dan Changchang!" protes Jaejoong. Benar, dua pilihan itu memang sangat penting baginya. Mereka ada, bukannya tanpa alasan.

"Jadi...?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap Yunho dengan padangan memohon.

"Yeiy! Jaejoong _hyung_ tidak bisa menjawab. Ayo beri dia tantangan!" jerit Changmin dan Junsu bersamaan, Jaejoong mendelik kesal. Dan Seringai kejam Yunho lukiskan dibibir hatinya.

"Hm... bagaimana kalau kau menciumku, Jae...?" ucap Yunho asal.

"_M-MWOYA_!" jeritan serempak.

Yunho terkekeh geli melihat raut _shock_ dari keempat orang yang lebih muda darinya itu. Yunho menatap dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya begitu merah.

"_Yah_! Jangan cari kesempatan Yunho!" ucap Yoochun kesal, "Tapi, kau memang harus melakukannya, Jae. Ck. Sayang sekali buka giliranku."

"T-tapi..."

"Kita _namja_ kalau aku perlu ingatkan, Jae _hyung_...," ucap Changmin tanpa sadar. Matanya belum sempat mengedip karena rasa terkejutnya. Tidak menyangka apa yang sudah ia rencanakan–jika gilirannya adalah Jaejoong–ternyata akan terealisasi karena Yunho sejalan dengan otak mesumnnya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri karena menunggu Jaejoong terlalu lama mangambil keputusan dengan raut wajah polosnya, Yunho yang sedari tadi diam–dan jujur dalam hati ia ingin segera memakan _namja_ cantik itu karena raut wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan–dibuat kaget ketika Jaejoong mendekat padanya. Tubuhnya kaku menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong.

Membuat susana tegang kembali tercipta. Kali ini berharap akan sesuatu yang menyenangkan–untuk semua orang, terlebih Yunho.

Melihat sudut bagian atas Yunho terangkat, semua cukup tahu jika Yunho tengah menyeringai menang.

Saat posisi Jaejoong kian dekat dengan Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu memejamkan kedua mata musangnya.

Satu detik...

Sua detik...

Tiga de –

'Plak'

"Akh! _Appoyo, hyungie_! Kenapa keras sekali kau memukulku?!" raung suara cempreng dari Junsu itu saat Jaejoong yang semua orang kira akan mencium Yunho–Jaejoong menyukai Yunho bukan?–ternyata justru memukul _but_t Junsu dengan kencang. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang sebenranya tidak disepakati itu.

Yunho refleks membuka matanya.

"_Mianhae_, Junsu. _Hyungie_ malu kalau harus mencium Yunho _sunbae_. Disini terlalu banyak orang, jadi _hyungie_ pukul _butt _Junsu yang montok saja! " keluh Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Tangisan Junsu kian kencang, tawa Changmin meledak seraya memukul-mukul_ butt_ Junsu, dan mulut terbuka dari Yunho dan Yoochun lantaran sikap ajaib tiga orang yang tidak sinkron antara usia dan kelakuannya itu. Kedua _namja_ tertua diantara mereka itu menghembuskan napasnya dan terpaksa melukiskan sebuah senyum yang aneh. =='

**ToBeContinued**

**Chapter depan semoga udah masuk konflik, jadi chapter ini gegajean dulu. :D  
Sebatas inilah yang bisa saya tulis. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, meskipun meembosankan.  
Tapi, sudah terbaca konfliknya, kan?**

**Masalah JJ sama Mrs. Kim juga nanti akan ada kejelasannya. **

**Gamshahamnida... ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance. Family. Hurt/Comfort. Dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC || (miss)Typo(s)–kalau yang ini sudah penyakit. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya?– || EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan(?) || Boys Love, Male x Male || Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan||.**

_**Mianhae belum dapat membalas review dari readel-deul satu-satu. *Bow  
InsyaaAlloh chapter depan ada balasan, ne? ^^  
Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Fav, follow author dan cerita. ^^**_

**Tidak suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**;**

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali dalam posisi duduknya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kearah kanan kirinya. Junsu dan Changmin sudah sangat lelap dalam tidurnya.

Sedangkan, ia... bahkan memejamkan matanya saja rasanya sangat susah.

Ia mendesah pelan, kemudian berjalan dengan gontai menuju dapur rumah Changmin.  
Minum susu hangat, mungkin akan membantunya menjemput rasa kantuk.

"_Jish_... sudah pukul dua dinihari," keluhnya ketika mata bulatnya menangkap pada jam dinding diruang tengah yang harus dilewatinya sebelum mencapai dapur itu. Bibirnya mengerucut dan bergerak-gerak lucu. Mengucapkan gerutuan-gerutuan tanpa suara.

.

.

Sesampainya didapur, Jaejoong membuka pintu kulkas, mencari susu kotak yang akan dihangatkannya. Ia menopang dagunya, menunggu beberapa menit sebelum susunya itu hangat. Mendengar bunyi pada _microwave_ membuatnya tersentak. Dengan langkah santai ia meraih gelas untuk menampung susu panasnya dan menatap dengan berbinar padanya, meniupnya beberap kali sebelum dengan khidmat ia menenggaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Uhuk. Uhuk, uhuk...," Jaejoong tersedak susunya saat suara berat itu berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"_Omo_," gumam sang tersangka yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu. Dengan panik, _namja_ tampan itu segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong. Agar segera dapat meredakan batuk-batuk menyesakkan _hobae_nya itu. "Minumlah dengan pelan," ucapnya, menyerahkan air putih pada Jaejoong. Yang segera saja ditandaskan oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Sunbae_ mau membunuhku, _eoh_?" ringis Jaejoong, menyeka air mata yang terkumpul dipelupuk matanya karena sesak pada dadanya dan memukul bahu Yunho pelan.

Yunho hanya terkekeh gemas mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dan menepuk ubun-ubun _namja_ cantik itu dengan lembut. "_Mianhada_...," ucapnya tulus. "Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat Jaojoong menganggukan kepala beberapa kali.  
Sangat menggemaskan.

"_Sunbae_ kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak bisa tidur –sama sepertimu," jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Susanapun jadi hening dan canggung, karena kedua orang itu nampak belum mendapatkan kata atau kalimat yang sebaiknya diucapkan.

"Ekhem...," suara deheman dari Yunho memecahkan keheningan. Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap pada sunbaenya itu. "_Georeom_, kembalilah kekamarmu dan tidur, Jae. Hari sudah sangat malam," katanya. "Tidak menurut, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu," ancamnya kemudian.

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan dengan kening yang mengerut, dan mencibir pada Yunho. Namun kemudian sebuah senyum aneh terlukis dibibirnya. Ia menatap Yunho yang membalikan tubuhnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Sedikit rasa kecewa entah mengapa mencoba menyusup masuk dalam relung hatinya. Nampaknya _sunbae_ tampannya itu akan segera kembali kekamarnya. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan yang datang tidak tepat waktu itu.

Iapun menghela napas panjang, matanya mengerjap polos beberapa kali, dengan kepala yang ia miringkan ketika melihat punggung kokoh itu berhenti begitu lama dihadapannya. Bukankah harusnya Yunho sudah berjalan jauh darinya? Mengapa _sunbae_nya itu masih tepat berada dihadapannya?

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yunho seraya menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong. Membuat _namja _cantik itu menatap bingung pada Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho justru tersenyum geli, membuatnya mengikuti arah pandang _namja_ tampan itu.

"Eh?" kagetnya, ketika mendapati tangannya yang tertutupi piyama dan _sweater_ Changmin–yang sudah pasti terlalu besar ditubuhnya yang memang berbeda ukuran dengan _namja evil_ itu–memegang ujung baju bagian belakang yang Yunho kenakan. Entah sejak kapan ia melakukannya, bahkan tidak disadarinya.

Hal itu kontan membuat wajahnya menjadi merah dengan sempurna disertai rasa gugup yang melandanya. Namun anehnya, tangannya tetap tidak melepasakan pegangannya. Seakan menahan _sunbae_nya itu untuk tetap berada disana. Meskipun ia tidak tahu tujuannya. "_Mianhae, sunbae_. Aku... a-aku..."

"Ada apa, hm? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Yunho lembut. Tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Lama, Jaejoong justru diam. Namun kemudian dengan ragu ia menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau tanyakan atau kau bicarakan denganku, Jae?" ucap Yunho tanpa menatap pada Jaejoong. "Kita sudah berada disini sejak tadi dan hanya ada aku dan kau. Tapi kau diam saja. Aku mendengarmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan, Jae," lanjutnya.

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya, mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat. Matanya dikerjapkan beberapa kali.

"Ung... eh? _Aish_... aku lupa apa yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kesalnya menatap tajam pada Yunho. Pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, _eoh_?" ucap Yunho, tidak terima dengan tatapan tajam Jaejoong padanya. Bukankah sudah pernah ia katakan jikalau ditatap dengan mata besar Jaejoong rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Pasti karena _sunbae_ terlalu banyak bertanya begit, aku jadi lupa kalau ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu...," keluh Jaejoong. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan mata yang ia gerakan seakan berusaha mencari apa yang baru hilang dalam ingatannya.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Kau saja yang bodoh dan terpesona padaku."

Bibir bawahnya ia majukan beberapa centi, namun harus ia akui, memang karena Yunholah ia jadi melupakan kata yang sudah ada dalam pikirannya. Pesoana dari Yunho sangat sulit untuk ia tolak. Dalam keadaan begitu tentu ia tidak dapat banyak berpikir, kecuali hanya terdiam menatap pada Yunho dan mengagumi _sunbae_ tampannnya itu.

Ia mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya mendengar tawa renyah dari Yunho. Namun tak urung sebuah senyuman refleks terlukis dibibir _cherry_nya. Tawa yang sangat ia sukai dari Yunho. Karena tawa itu sampai hingga pada sorot mata musang _sunbae_nya itu.

"Harusnya kau selalu tertawa seperti itu, _sunbae_," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Membuat tawa Yunho seketika terhenti.

"_Sunbaenim, _apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong, menatap lekat pada Yunho. Acuh dengan kerutan dikening Yunho dan tatapan datar untuknya. "Aku... aku tidak tahu mengapa, _sunbae_. Aku baru sadar jika selama ini senyum _sunbae_ tidak sampai pada matamu. Dan... itu benar-benar mengusikku," lirihnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa. "Aku jadi begitu ingin menanyakan keadaanmu. Keadaan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasa _sunbae_ yang selama ini aku kenal bukanlah _sunbae_ yang sebenarnya," lanjutnya ragu. Mengingat hal yang ingin diucapkannya pada Yunho.

"..."

"Dan sejak kejadian dirumahmu tadi, aku benar-benar yakin tentang satu hal, _sunbae_ menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apakah aku benar, _sunbaenim_?" tanyanya lagi. Ia membalas tatapan dari Yunho. Tidak ada rona merah yang biasanya akan hadir setiap kali ia melakukannya.

'Deg'

Seakan waktu berhenti berputar ketika tatapan kedua _namja_ itu bertemu. Saling mungunci. Terlebih tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang berinat untuk memutuskan tatapan itu. Seakan tengah mencoba untuk menyelami lebih dalam apa yang tersirat disana. Memahami dari apa yang terpancar dari dua mata dengan bentuk berbeda itu.

Entah disadari atau tidak, mereka telah terjerat dengan keterkaguman dan terpesona dengan tatapan satu sama lain.  
Ada yang mereka dapat mengerti dari tatapan itu.

"Ekhem...," deheman dari Yunho itu menyentak Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya, membuat tatapan merekapun terputus. Dengan Jaejoong yang masih menatap padanya.

Kedua _namja_ itu terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga Yunho berucap–"Kau tak perlu cemas, Jae. Jika selama ini yang kau kenal adalah Yunho yang seperti ini, biarlah kau mengenalnya seperti itu. Tidak perlu risaukan hal yang belum tentu terjadi,"–berusaha terdengar biasa. _Namja_ tampan itu bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jaejoong lirih, "Apa aku tak boleh mengenalmu dengan benar, _sunbae_?"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat mendengar lirihan dari Jaejoong. "Tidak," ucapnya. Membuat napas Jaejoong seakan dipaksa untuk berhenti begitu saja. "Kau tidak bisa... kau tidak boleh mengenalku lebih dari ini, Jae...," ucapnya tanpa membalikan badan, kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong yang menatap punggungnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang tidak boleh? Junsu saja sudah boleh tahu tentangmu. Yoochun, juga Changmin. Aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, _sunbae_," ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba marah. "Kenapa hanya aku?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong ia berkata; "Tidak ada alasan apapun. Karena memang tidak ada alasan untuk hal itu, Jae," Kemudian _namja_ tampan itu kembali mengambil langkahnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur, Jae..."

"Y-Yunho _sunbaenim_...," lirih Jaejoong. Tangannya tergerak untuk meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. Lebih dari ketika ia mendengar apa yang Mrs. Jung ucapkan padanya kemarin. Ia menghirup oksigen dengan dalam dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencegah apa yang telah terkumpul disana agar tidak terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya.

Apa kali ini ia juga telah Yunho tolak, setelah Mrs. Jung menolaknya?

Ya. Sepertinya , ya.

Tanpa disadarinya, satu tetes air mata telah lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

****Jaejoong menumpukan pipinya pada meja kantin, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan mata yang menatap malas kesepenjuru kantin siang itu. Tangannya membuat pola-pola tidak jelas diatas meja. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Lebih teptanya karena ia terjangkit perasaan rindu pada Yunho.

Padahal ia sangat ingin menghindar dari _sunbae_nya sejak pembicaraan mereka tiga hari yang lalu dirumah Changmin. Karena jujur, ia masih belum sanggup untuk menata perasaannya kembali setelah saat itu. Denyutan itu masih terasa menyakitkan pada detak jantungnya setiap bertatap muka dengan Yunho. Kalimat _sunbae_nya itu tak bisa ia acuhkan dari benaknya.

Ia tidak bisa seperti Yunho. Bersikap biasa sasja seakan tidak ada pembicaraan antara mereka. Seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Padahal ia pikir, Yunho sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan yang miliki untuknya. Tapi nyatanya...

Akh... mungkin kau saja yang terlalu banyak berharap, Kim Jaejoong?!

Ia menghela napas dan bibirnya dikerucutkan. Harusnya ia sudah bersiap jika Yunho menolaknya, sama seperti yang Mrs. Jung lakukan padanya. Mengingat hal itu, Binar mata bulat Jaejoong meredup sendu.

"_Hyung_... kenapa kau seperti akan keadatangan kiamat begitu...?" ucap Junsu dengan lesu. Sahabat dari Jaejoong itu mengikuti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. "Langit pasti sebentar lagi akan runtuh karena wajahmu kalut begitu."

Jaejoong menggerakan matanya dengan pelan, menatap pada sahabatnya. "Tidak melihat Yunho_ sunbaenim_, bertengkar dengan Changmin, dan tidak melihat jidat Yoochun _sunbaenim_ tiga hari ini memang kiamat, Su-_ie_," tanggap Jaejoong jujur. Lebih banyak porsi untuk Yunho namun, _Sunbaenim_ya yang lain–Yoochun–itu sudah tiga hari itu memag tak dapat ia temui. Begitupun dengan Changmin. _Dongsaeng_ yang layaknya _hyung_ untuknya itu juga sama. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan untuk pemilihan ketua Senat yang baru. Jadi, mereka begitu sulit untuk ditemui. Belum lagi karena tugas kuliahnya menumpuk.

Meskipun ia berusaha menghindar dari Yunho tetap saja rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, jika tidak digoda oleh _sunbae_nya itu. Tidak perduli bagaimana sakitnya menghadapi sikap Yunho padanya. Tetap saja–"Aku sangat merindukannya, Su-_ie_..."–ia sangat merindukan sosok _manly_ itu.

Jaejoong dapat mendengar jika Junsu menghela napas dengan berat. "_Nado_,_ hyungie_...," ucap Junsu membayangkan sosok _cassanova_ yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Kedua _namja_ itu kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain dan menghembuskan napas. Bibir bawah mereka maju beberapa senti dengan air mata yang menggantung disudut matanya. "Huks... sakitnya ketika kita dilanda rindu...," rengek keduanya berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan malas dikoridor kampusnya. Kuliahnya baru saja selesai, dan hari ini ia tampaknya sama sekali tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho.

Ia benar-benar merindukan Yunho.

Bukankah seharusnya ia mematikan saja perasaannya, merubah perasannya pada Yunho agar _sunbae_ tampan itu memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, agar perasaannya menjadi lebih baik dan ringan. Bukannya justru perasaannya menguat dan membesar pada Yunho begini.

Beginikah...? Beginikah akibatnya karena telah membirakan dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam pada kenyamanan dan debaran menyenangkan setiap kali ia berada disisi Yunho? Kenyataannya seperti apapun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, ia tetap bertahan, dengan cinta yang ia miliki. Jadi... begini besarkah pengaruh cinta pada hidup seseorang? Atau hanya berlaku pada dirinya saja?

Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan, meskipuan ia tidak acuh pada orang yang ditemui dan menyapa disepanjang perjalanannya, namun hal itu tetap tak membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menyandar pada pintu salah satu ruang yang tidak disadarinya adalah ruang senat. Ia hembuskan napasnya berat, matanya mentap sayu pada ujung sepatunya.

Untung, lorong koridor tempat itu sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya kekacauan hatinya yang tergurat jelas diwajahnya. Tangannya menekan bagian dadanya yang terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau pasti tahu jelas bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong padamu, Yunho."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara Yoochun yang menyebutkan namanya itu. Tanpa diperintah dua kali tubuhnya bergeser untuk lebih mendapatkan pendengaran yang lebih jelas tentang pembiacaraan Yoochun dan Yunho–atau ada sosok yang lain.

"Hm, aku tahu."

"Lantas mengapa kau bersikap begini kejam pada Jaejoong seperti ini."

"Kejam?"

"Kau pikir, bagaimana sulitnya ia berhadapan denganmu dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya, hm? Haruskah kuingatkan apa yang kau ucapkan padanya ketika dirumah Changmin? Kau tidak mengijinkan ia mengenal dan mendekat padamu, tapi kau tak membiarkannya menjauh. Kau terkesan mempermainkannya, kau tahu. Tidakah hal itu kejam untuk Jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Yoochun-_ah_."

"Tapi, sikapmu mengartikan yang sebaliknya... Berhenti, Yun. Kau pasti sadar ia ingin menghindar dan menjaga hatinya darimu."

"Aku... aku tidak bisa. Aku tak akan mengijinkan hal itu, Yoochun-ah. Aku takan membiarkannya menjauh."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ia hanya sosok yang mengingatkanmu pada keponkanmu, hm?"

"Park Yoochun!"

"Aku tidak salah dengan ucapanku, Yunho-_ah_. Kau memang memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada keponakanmu. Semuanya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu saat pertama kali kita melihatnya. Jadi kuharap kau hentikan semuanya. Jika kau memang memirkan perasaan Jaejoong. Ingat itu, Yunho. "

Jejoong membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia bahkan sedikit menggigitnya untuk mencegah isakan yang kapan saja bisa keluar dari celah bibirnya. Matanya yang membelalak masih mengalirkan air mata dalam diam. Ia merosot terduduk, kakinya sudah tak mampu untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi. Ia tidak bisa sedikit saja meredakan rasa nyeri pada hatinya, sesaknya aliran pernapasannya.

Yunho...

Jaejoong ingin mengutuk memaki _sunbae_nya itu, namun apakah ia pantas untuk melakukan hal itu? Siapa dirinya? Apa artinnya ia untuk seorang Yunho, kecuali hanya sebagai sosok orang yang mengingatkannya pada sang kepona–kan?

Keponakan, hun?

"Huks..."

_I-ige mwoya_?

Bahkan usianya sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk menjadi keponakan dari Yunho yang hanya kebih tua dua tahun darinya, _ani_?

Kenapa Yunho begitu tega padanya. Namja tampan itu tahu jelas bagaimana perasaannya namun _namja_ tampan itu mengabaikannya, memberikan perhatian padanya dengan cara yang tentu membuatnya menjadi salah paham terhadapnya.

Salahnya...

Semua salahnya karena terlalu banyak berharap. Padahal ia harusnya sadar diri; tidak selamanya perasaan yang dimiliki harus dibalas dengan perasaan yang sama pula. Hanya karena beberapa kali ia dapat melihat tatapan mata, rasa aman dan nyaman dan juga kehangatan yang sama dimilikinya untuk _sunbae_nya itu, ia menjadi ternyata terlalu percaya diri untuk mengartikannya semua perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Benar. Salahnya.

"Huks..."

Ya Tuhan... bukankah harusnya ia sedikit bersyukur, merasa beruntung karena paling tidak perhatian Yunho padanya benar-benar layaknya perasaan pada orang yang disayanginya meskipun dalam artian yang berbeda. Dan itu hanya ditujukan padanya. Bukan Junsu, Yoochun, ataupun Changmin.

Tapi, kenapa rasanya begini menyakitkan? Lebih dari yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Lebih dari bagaimana perlakuan _umma_nya setelah kematian _hyung_nya. Lebih dari ketika Mrs. Jung mengatakan tidak akan menerimanya untuk Yunho. Lebih dari ketika sang _sunbaenim_ mengatakan padanya untuk tidak lebih mengenalnya.

Kenapa... kenapa rasa saktinya lebih dari itu semua?  
_Wae_?

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang _umma_ masak?" tanya Jaejoong ketika ia baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Telat dua jam dari jam yang seharusnya ketika ia pulang dari kuliahnya

Mrs. Kim menoleh dan menatap dalam pada Jaejoong, ia dapat melihat mata anak tirinya itu sembab dan dedikit bengkak. Sayangnya sebelum ia menayankan dan memastikan hal itu, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"_Bulgogi_, sayang...," ucap Mrs. Kim memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. _Yeojya_ cantik itu menoleh pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya sedikit pucat dan matanya yang berkantung dan disekelilingi warnan hitam. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat, Jae...," tanya Mrs. Kim. Kali ini karena ia sudah yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Ia mengusap pelan rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut menyamarkan rasa sakit–karena Yunho–yang dirasakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja setelah bertemu, _umma_," jawab Jaejoong seraya mengecup pipi kanan ibu tirinya itu.

Mata Mrs. Kim menyipit manatap dalam pada _doe eyes_ Jaejoong. Ia sangat jelas melihat luka dimata itu. Luka lain selain luka yang ditorehkan olehnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Jaejoong kemudian mencubit–main-main–hidung mancung putranya yang memerah. "Benar tidak apa? _Umma_ senang jika kau terbuka pada _umma_, sayang...," lirih Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong terkekeh dan memeluk Mrs. Kim dengan erat. "_Nan gwaenchanayo, umma_. Terima kasih," Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ringkih Mrs. Kim dengan pelan. Menghadirkan kekehan dari istri kedua Mr. Kim itu.

"_Aish_... kau ini. _Georeom_... Lebih baik kau mandi. Taemin_nie_ akan memanggilmu kalau makan malam sudah siap."

"Aku tidak ikut makan malam, _umma_. Aku masih kenyang dan sangat lelah," keluh Jaejoong, melepaskan pelukannya pada Mrs. Kim dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Taemin_nie_ sakit," ucap Mrs. Kim membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Mrs. Kim dengan tatapan bingung. bibirnya mnegerucut tanpa sadar, "Adikmu sangat susah makan jika tanpamu, Jae...," lanjutnya.

Mulut kecil Jaejoong terbuka membentuk huruf '0' kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan.

"_Arraseoyo, umma_. Tapi ijinkan aku tidur sebentar, _ne_?" mohonnya.

"Tentu. Istirahatlah," ucap Mrs. Kim dengan senyum khas keibuannya.

.

.

Jaejooong menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya dengan pelan mengingat dengan jelas percakapan Yoochun dan Yunho tadi. Membuat rasa menyakitkan menyerang ulu hatinya kembali.

Apakah ia terlalu berlebihan? Hanya karena rasa sukanya pada Yunho, ia lantas merasa sampai merasa sesakit ini?

"Bodoh," bisiknya lirih. Ia membiarkan air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu tangisnya baru saja berhenti.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada Yunho? Besok–ataupun seterusnya–ketika ia harus bertemu dengan _sunbae_nya itu? Ia tidak mungkin dapat bersikap biasa saja dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang menderanya setelah ini. Namun, jika ia harus menjauh dan marah karena sikap kejam Yunho padanya, hal itu akan sulit. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak berhak melakukannya. Karena ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Yunho.

Lagipula... bagaimana ia bisa jauh dari _namja_ yang sangat disukai–dicintai–nya itu?

"_Hyungie_...!" pekiakan dari suara Taemin mneyentak pikiran Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu segara menghapus air matanya, berbalik untuk mencari sosok yang memanggilnya itu kemudian dan mendongak, menatap pada Taemin yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Eh, Taemin_nie-ah_? _Wae_?" tanya Jaejoong bingung sendiri.

Taemin duduk bersila disisi Jaejoong dengan tangan yang terliat didepan dada. Sebelum bocah berusia lima tahun itu mengahambur memeluk sang _hyung_. "_Bogoshippoyo, hyungie_...," erang Taemin manja seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut balas memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya. "Hehe... _nado_, Taetam-_ah_... Padahal baru beberapa jam kita tidak bertemu," kekehnya menggoda Taemin.

"_Keurae_. Tapi, _hyungie_ punya hutang satu hali satu malam dengan _Taetem_," ucap Taemin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya menarik boneka Gajah favorit kepunyaan Jaejoong dan memainkannya. "_Hyungie_ lupa mangajak Taetem untuk menginap dilumah temannya_ hyungie_... waktu itu _hyung_ tampan meminta ijin hanya pada _umma_ dan _appa_. Tidak sama Taetem...," kesal bocah lima tahun itu. Mengingat cerita sang _umma_ yang mengatakan kalau seorang _hyung_ tampan–teman Jaejoong–memintakan ijin bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan pulang. Membutnya yang saat itu tidur harus kehilangan _hyung_nya ketika terbangun.

"_Ne, ne, ne._.. _hyungie_ masih punya hutang. Jadi, apa yang harus _hyungie_ lakukan untuk Taetem," gemas Jaejoong seraya menarik pipi _chubby_ sang adik. Jaejoong tentu ingat bagaimana setelah kembali dari rumah Changmin adiknya itu marah padanya. Terlebih, hari berikutnya ia tidak bisa menamani Taemin bermain lantaran tugas kuliahnya yang menyita waktu.

Taemin mengetukan jarinya pada pipinya, membuat pose berpikir. "Nanti kita pikilkan. Taetem mau celita dulu. Hihihi...," ucap bocah mungil itu malu-malu.

Jaejoong mengangguk, duduk bersila dihadapan Taemin dan matanya menatap lekat pada sang adik menunggu cerita dari sang _dongsaeng_. Auranya sedikit buruk melihat ekspresi yang Taemin keluarkan. _Feeling_nya mengatakan; ini tentang tetangganya yang bernama Minho itu.

"Kemalin Minho hyung mengatajak Taetem jalan-jalan. Minho hyung kasih boneka lagi buat Taetem. Hihihi...," celoteh Taemin.

Nah, benarkan?

Jaejoong dapat merasakan auranya kian buruk. Namun, ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membiarkan tubuh sang adik melonjak kecil didepannya. Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi dengan adanya Taemin, Jaejoong melupakan masalah dan rasa sakit yang menjeratnya.

"Hm... lalu...," tanggapnya malas. Asal tahu saja, awalnya ia memang merestui Taemin dengan Minho, namun setelah melihat Minho mencuri ciuman dipipi sang adik ia jadi tidak rela jika adiknya harus diberikan pada namja cilik yang sudah mesum itu. Terlebih, Minho dan gengnya sangat sering menjahilinya.

"Minho _hyung_ juga menginap disini. Tidul sama Taetem...," lirih Taemin dengan wajah yang merah padam. "Pipi Taetem juga di_poppo_ sama Minho _hyung_," lanjutnya seraya menangkup pipinya sendiri.

"_Mwo_! Menginap?! _Poppo_!" seru Jaejoong _shock_. _Namja_ cantik itu menatap tajam pada sang adik, yang dibalas dengan kedipan dan anggukan polos nan malu-malu dari Taemin. "Kalau Taetem kenapa-napa bagaimana, _eoh_?" keluhnya dengan berbahaya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Minho menjadi seekor Katak. "Lain kali tidak boleh begitu... Taetem harus menolak! _Arraseo_!"

"_Shilleo_! Taetem suka kalau Minho _hyung_ sama Taetem."

S-suka?

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"_Wae_?" rengek Taemin masih tidak terima.

"I-itu... itu artinya Taetem centil. _Ne_. Centil. Seperti _yeojya_!" ucap Jaejoong asal nan polos. Bagaimanapun Taemin maupun dirinya memang sangat tidak suka jika disamakan dengan seorang _yeojya_.

"Eeeeeh?"

"Taetem, Joong_ie_, cepat turun! Makan malam sudah siap...!" seruan dari Mrs. Kim itu membuat kedua orang yang saling menatap dengan seringai terrlukis dibibir Jaejoong.

"Kita balapan, yang menang boleh meminta apa saja pada yang kalah," kata Jaejoong. Tanpa mendnegar persetujuan dari Taemin ia segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari.

"Huuung... _hyungie_ culaaaang...," rengek Taemin, kemudian melompat turun dari ranjang Jaejoong, mengejar sang _hyung_ dengan kaki pendeknya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya yang menderu, ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cemas. Ia terkikik kecil ketika merasa posisinya yang kini tengah berjongkok–didepan lemari ukuran sedang yang telah usang dimakan usia itu–sudah aman.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sedikit khawatir melihat bersembunyi dibalik lemari tua itu. Terlebih, isinya cukup banyak barang dan buku-buku tebal. Tapi, toh ia tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya, masih berpikir tempat itu takan membuatnya mudah untuk Taemin temukan.

Ya. Ia dan Taemin tengah bermain petak umpet putaran yang keempat, setelah sebelum-seblumnya ia harus terima dibuat pusing oleh Taemin lantaran mencari bocah itu, kini sang adiklah yang menjadi penjaga dalam permainan mereka.

Merasa lelah dan bosan, Jaejoong menyendarkan tubuhnya pada lemari yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya itu. Ia kemudian meraih buku yang tergeletak diujung kakinya. Sampai beberapa lama, Jaejoong tenggelam membaca buku itu, meskipun bukan buku yang menarik, tapi, cukup bagus untuk dibaca dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelum ia dapat mendengar rengekan dari suara cempreng Taemin.

"Ketemu!" pekik Changmn keras tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

'Srak'

Jaejoong yang kaget karena suara Taemin yang mengagetkannya itu seketika berdiri, kakinya terkena buku yang terjatuh dari pengangannya. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdetak lantaran terkaget itu. Ia menatap kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut pada Taemin yang tersenyum sumringah karena berhasil menemukannya. Adiknya itu menjaga berdiri cukup jauh didedapannya.

Ia hendak mencubit pipi kemerahan Taemin, namun urung. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat tatapan Taemin berubah menjadi horror.

'Krek. Krek.'

"_Hyungie_! Lemalinya belgo–"

Belum sempat Taemin menjeritkan bahwa lemari yang tersenggol punggung Jaejoong cukup keras saat berdiri itu, lemari tersebut kembali mengeluarkan suara aneh. Kedua Kim bersaudara itu saling menatap dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.  
Terpaku.

'Brak'

"Akh! Taemin_nie_/Joong_ie hyung_!"

Bersamaan dengan suara lemari yang roboh suara pekikan dari kakak beradik itu terdengar. Sepersekian detik berlalu, tidak ada yang bersuara. Sebelum salah satu mata diantara keduanya yang semula terpejam erat membuka dengan nanar, binar katakuan terlihat jelas disana. Mulutnya terbuka mengiringi sebuah isakan yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat melihat darah yang menggenang disekitar tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Pekikan dari Mrs. Kim adalah suara yang dapat didengar oleh sosok itu sebelum katakutannya membuat pandangannya menggelap. Alam sadarnya perlahan memudar.

**ToBeContinued...**

_**Mian untuk keterlambatan apdet. Padahal saya sudah usaha biar bisa cepat. Tapi, satu dan lain hal yang menghalanginya. *halah  
Mian juga, untuk plot cerita yang muter-muter dan ribetnya keterlalun ini. ^^V  
Beginilah, hasil yang bisa saya buat. Mian, kalau membosankan dan mengecewakan.  
Semoga masih ada yang bisa menikmati dan mengikuti epep saya ini.^^**_

_**Ini sudah ada mulai keliatan dan masuk dengan konfliknya atau belum?  
Mungkin chapter depan akan ada penjelasan konflinya YunJae dan dengan Keluarga mereka masing-masing. **_

_**Gamshahamnida.^^**_****


	8. Chapter 8

"Ya Tuhan!" Mrs. Kim memekik, berjalan dengan tergesa mendekat pada tubuh tak berdaya Jaejoong dan Taemin.

Jaejoong menghela napas, mendengar sura Mrs. Kim, rasa lega menjalari pori-pori kulit tubuhnya. Paling tidak, pertolongan segara didapatkannya. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak tahu, apakah tadi ketika ia melompat dan dengan cepat menerjang Taemin yang ada didepannya, tepat waktu atau tidak–untuk keselamatan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Yang Jaejoong tahu hanya Taemin yang kini ada dipelukannya. Jaejoong hanya meraskan lelehan carian kental darah Taemin membasai tangannya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar dengan hebat, hingga membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk membuka matanya, hanya untuk mendapati Taemin yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Jaejoong_ie_! Taetem-_ah_!" Mrs. Kim menjerit melihat darah yang mengalir disekeliling tubuh kedua putranya, kemudian dengan gerakan panik ia berusaha menggeser lemari–yang telah patah menjadi bebapa bagian akibat kerasanya benturan dengan lantai dan beban berat yang ada pada lemari tersebut–yang meniban pergelangan kaki Jaejoong.

Barhasil sedikit menggeser lamari itu, Mrs. Kim terduduk lemas menahan lemari itu dengan kakinya. Matanya menatap nanar pada tubuh dua anakanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia meraih Taemin yang bagian samping kepalanya terantuk meja dalam pelukannya, dan meremas bahu Jaejoong yang lengannya tergores patahan kaki kursi yang tersusun berantakan disisi lemari ketika menodorong Taemin, serta kakinya yang tertimpa lemari.

"C-cepat! Jae, coba gerakan kakimu keluar," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "_Yeobo-yah_! Y-ya Tuhan. Kalian harus berjanji akan baik-baik saja. _Ne_! Kalian harus berjanji. Kalian harus mengerti! _Yeobo_!" pekik Mrs. Kim kalut memanggil suaminya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat mendengar suara pekikan dari Mrs. Kim. Ia tetap masih tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang terkejut itu, terlalu lemas karena apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak merasakan apapaun pada salah satu pergelangan Kakinya yang terrjepit begian lemari. Jaejoong bahkan tidak sadar ketika tadi Mrs. Kim menarik pelan tubuh Taemin yang berada dibawah pelukan _umma_nya itu.

"Jaejoong_ie_... K-kenapa bisa seperti ini? Bertahanlah..."

Suara bergetar dan lirih dari Mrs. Kim hanya mampu Jaejoong telan mentah-mentah, bibirnya terasa kelu, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada celah tangannya yang terlipat. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepala Taemin yang berdarah.

"_Yeobo_!"

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Mr. Kim kemudian dengan tergesa menggeser lemari yang Mrs. Kim sangga dengan kakinya kemuidan menarik dan membopong tubuh kurus Jaejoong. Menuntun istrinya yang membawa tubuh Taemin keluar dari gudang itu dengan langkah cepat.

**Disclaimer: Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance. Family. Hurt/Comfort. Dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC || (miss)Typo(s)–kalau yang ini sudah penyakit. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya?– || EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan(?) || Boys Love, Male x Male || Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan||.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**;**

Lorong rumah sakit itu nampak begitu sibuk, beberapa suster yang mendampingi dua orang Dokter mendorong dua ranjang dorong berbeda yang ditempati oleh dua _namja_ berbeda usia dari keluraga Kim itu.

Sibungsu–Taemin–memang sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi, sementara Jaejoong yang masih sadar hanya menatap datar dan kosong pada langit-langit atap rumah sakit yang seakan berjalan diatas kepalanya. Ia tak memperdulikan rasa sakit dan rasa mual yang seharusnya kini menyiksanya–karena ia memang tidak merasakannya.

"Taemin_nie_...," Jaejoong berkata tanpa suara, matanya memejam dengan erat, ketika bayangan akan kecelakaan yang dialaminya dan Taemin berkelebat menghantuinya. Mengingatkannya ketika Hyun Joong–_hyung_ tirinya–meregang nyawa didepaan matanya.

Apa kali ini, ia akan kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi? Anak dari _umma_ tirinya?

T-tidak...

Tidak seharusnya ia berpikir seperti itu. Taemin harus baik-baik saja, dan memang akan seperti itu.

Pandangannya mengabur, ketika luka lantaran rasa bersalahnya itu kembali terkuak dan kini beratambah.

Kalau saja ia tidak bersembunyi digudang itu, pasti kejadiannya tidak akan begini. Harusnya ia tidak ketempat yang sudah _umma_nya larang untuk ia dan Taemin masuki. Apalagi sampai dijadikan tempat untuk bermain.

Harusnya, ia mengingat hal itu.

H-harusnya...

"Taemin_nie_...," digerakan kepalanya untuk mencuri pandang pada Taemin.

Apapun yang saat dilakukannya untuk melindungi Taemin tidak berguna. Tidak berarti, karena sang _dongsaeng_ kini memejamkan matanya begitu erat dengan luka dikepalanya. Wajah Taemin sangat pucat.

Jaejoong merasa tarikannya pada tubuh kecil Taemin yang dilakukannya berlomba dengan jatuhnya lemari itu tak cukup melindungi sang adik dari bahaya. Hanya sebuah kesia-siaan.

Sekali lagi, ia membuat celaka pada saudaranya.

"Huks..."

"Ssht, tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong_ie_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisikan dari Mr. Kim tetap tak mampu membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang. Genggaman tangan besar Mrs. Kim tak membuatnya merasa hangat.

Jaejoong menatap sendu–menyampaikan permohonan maafnya–pada Mrs. Kim yang menangis hebat itu hingga pintu ruang UGD yang tertutup. Menyatakan adanya jarak yang dirasanya kian jauh–untuknya dari Mrs. Kim.

**.**

**.**

Mata _doe_ itu membuka ketika dari luar jendela ruangan dengan tirai warna putih itu, Matahari telah bersinar dengan berani. Menunjukan kegagahannya sebagai penguasa siang. Menghadirkan sebuah senyum kelegaan dari seorang _yeojy_a cantik berusia empat puluhan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah mendapati Mrs. Kim didepannya.

"Selamat pagi, umma...," sapa Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

Mrs. Kim terkekeh pelan, "Hm, _ne_. Selamat siang, sebenarnya...," katanya kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong dan meraih lap handuk dan air hangat yang berada dimeja nakas.

Setelah dalam diam, ia membersihkan membersihkan wajah Jaejoong, dengan telaten menyuapi sarapan pagi–yang dilakukan bukan pada jam yang tepat untuk sarapan–pada Jaejoong yang enggan mendapatkan asupan gizi itu.

Setelah meletakan piring yang baru habis sepertiganya, Mrs. Kim menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Jaejoong ketika putra tirinya itu telah mendorong pelan sendok yang diarahkan oleh Mrs. Kim dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Mrs. Kim tidak memaksa lagi. Ia mengelus pelan puncak kepala Jaejooong, membalas gumaman terima kasih dari sang anak tiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa ada digudang, hm?" tanya Mrs. Kim–tidak mengaharap jawaban, sejujurnya–ia hanya merasa ia dan Jaejoong sudah terlalu diam.

Jaejoong bukanlah anak yang pendiam, bukan?

Dan juga, Mrs. Kim telah menahan pertanyaan itu sejak Jaejoong semalam, sejak selesainya Jaejoong mendapatkan penanganan dan juga kamar rawat inapnya. Lagipula, semalam Jaejoong diberi obat yang membawa efek tidur lebih dari delapan jam–setidaknya begitu lantaran Jaejoong baru banguan ketika waktu menunujukan pukul sebelas siang.

Jadi, Mrs. Kim baru dapat menanyakan hal itu pada Jaejoong. Bukan, bukan karena ia ingin memukul atau memaki Jaejoong karena keteledoran Jaejoong.

Ia hanya ingin tahu, itu saja.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jaejoong menatap Mrs. Kim dengan takut-takut. "_Mianhaeyo_...," bisiknya dan kembali terdiam. Hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali. Ia dapat mendengar Mrs. Kim menghela napas pelan. "T-Taemin_nie_? Bagaimana keadaan Taetem, _umma_?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia menggenggam tangan Mrs. Kim dengan tangannya yang bergetar ketakutan.

Mrs. Kim menatap cemas pada Jaejoong. Wajah pucat putra tirinya itu menunjukan raut yang tidak disukainya–takut dan tersudut.

"Taetem baik-baik saja, Joong_ie_. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia hanya kehilangan banyak darahnya–tapi, masih banyak stok darah untuknya, dan ia baik-baik saja. Selama seminggu kedepan, ia akan dirawat sampai luka dikepalanya kering dan benar-benar menutup sempurna."

Jaejoong mengela napas lega mendengar hal itu.

"Ia dirawat dikamar sebelah kananmu. Ada pintu penghubung kesana, kalau kau ingin menjenguknya."

Mata besarnya mengikuti jari telunjuk Mrs. Kim yang menunujuk kearah pojok kiri kamar rawatnya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya yang terluka berdenyut nyeri.

"_Gwaencahanyo_?" tanya Mrs. Kim cemas, ia mengelus pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong, "Perlu _umma_ panggilkan Dokter untukmemeriksa kakimu, Joong_ie_-_yah_?" katanya lagi.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa sadar, ia menghembuskan napasnya. Menahan air mata yang sesara berkumpul dipelupuk matanya merasakan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari Mrs. Kim. Perasaannya menjadi lega. Setidaknya sebelum ia membuka matanya, karena pada saat itu ia harus mendapati wajah Mrs. Kim yang terlihat begitu cemas, membuat sebuah rasa sakit karena rasa bersalah yang membesar menghujam hatinya. Meremas jantungnya dengan kuat.

"_M-mianhae, umma. _Semua salahku," bisik Jaejoong. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap pada _yeojya_ yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Tidak, sayang..."

"Kalau saja aku mengikuti apa yang _umma_ katakan, Taemin pasti sekarang baik-baik saja."

Mrs. Kim menghembuskan napas, dan tersenyum sendu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Joong_ie_. Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua bukan salahmu," kata Mrs. Kim lembut, berusaha menyamankan perasaan putranya itu. "_Jja_... sebaiknya kau minum obatmu dan istirahat, hum?"

"Tidak. Tidak, _umma_. Aku bersalah. _Umma_ pantas marah padaku, karena aku membawa Taetem bermain digudang–tempat yang _umma_ larang–padahal... _umma_ seharusnya membenciku karen membuat Taetaem terluka. _Mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo, umma_..."

"Hei... lihat, _umma_...," Mrs. Kim berkata seraya menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari _doe eyes_ Jaejoong. "Kau tahu, sayang... _umma_ berterima kasih. Sungguh. _Umma_ sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kalau bukan karena kau bergerak cepat dan menarik Taemin, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Terima kasih kau begitu menyayangi dan mejaga uri Taemin, tidak memperdulikan dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, kau tetap melindunginya."

"_Ani, umma_... aku bukan _hyung_ yang baik untuk Taemin. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya. A-aku... huks..."

"Maafkan _umma_, Jae. Mungkin apa yang selama ini _umma_ lakukan padamu sangat tidak adil dan membebanimu. Tapi, _umma_ ingin memperbaikinya. _Umma_ janji akan berusaha agar benar-benar menerima semua keadaan ini, _ne_?"

Jaejoong terdiam.

"_Umm_a sangat takut melihat kau tadi begitu terpukul. Melihatmu seperti itu membuat _umma_ sadar, kematian Hyun Joong masih benar-benar menghantuimu. Bukan hanya _umma_ yang terluka karena kematiannya, tapi juga dirimu–yang merasakan lebih dari apa yang _umma_ rasakan. _Umma_ sadar, kehidupan seseorang Tuhan yang mengatur. _Umma_ tidak bisa melawan takdir, bukan?" kata Mrs. Kim lembut. Matanya mengembun, mengingat kematian putra pertamanya.

Jujur, sampai detik ini ia memang masih menyalahkan Jaejoong atas kematian Hyun Joong. Namun, ketika mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong melindungi Taemin dan membirakan tubuhnya yang terluka, semua macam emosi yang ia miliki pada Jaejoong menguap begitu saja. Berganti dengan rasa takut yang mencekik.

Benar. Ia takut.

Bukannya rasa lega yang–harusnya, dan selama ini–ia pikir ia dapatkan lantaran mungkin Jaejoong akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang dialami Hyun Joong dulu. Tapi buktinya, refleks kakinya dengan panik membawanya pada anak tirinya yang terjebak dibawah lemari. Padahal, Taemin–anak kandungnya sendiri–telah mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepalanya. Namun, ia tetap menolong Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Ia panik. Ia khawatir. Sama seperti ketika ia kehilangan Hyun Joong.

Saat itu... Mrs. Kim sadar, seorang kakak memang akan selalu melndungi adiknya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya. Pun dengan Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong.

Dan entah bagaimana, ia percaya bahwa Taemin aman dan selamat dibawah perlindungan Jaejoong.

"_Umma_...," Jaejoong bergumam lirih. Ia menenggelemkan wajahnya diceruk leher sang _umma_ yang memeluknya.

Perasaannya kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Begitu baiknya Mrs. Kim padanya, tak membuatnya lega dan nyaman. Ia merasa sebaliknya dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Mrs. Kim. Rasa bersalahanya justru kian besar. Rasa malu dan betapa ia menyedihkan dan selalau mencelakai orang-orang disekitarnya benar-benar membuatnya menenggelamkan diri dalam penyesalan.

Bukankah seharusnya Mrs. Kim marah?

Tapi, kenapa _yeojya_ itu selalu begitu baik padanya? Kenapa yeojya itu selalu memaafkan kesalahannya?

Jaejoong benar-benar ingin Mrs. Kim manamparnya, memaki atau apapun itu. Bukannya bersikap begini baik padanya. Mrs. Kim kali ini memang tidak menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan yang tadi terjadi dengannya dan Taemin, tapi hal itu justru kian membabaninya.

Mrs. Kim sudah terlalu banyak memberi padanya. Bukankah seharusnya ia membalas semua itu, bukannya selalu mambuat Mrs. Kim harus mengerti dan memaklumi semua kesalahannya.

'Mianhae, umma_. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kebaikanmu?_'

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_!" jerit Junsu dan Changmin ketika dua _namja_ yang memiliki suara melengking itu memasuki ruang rawat Jaejoong. Mereka segera menghambur memeluk _hyung_nya itu.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya mereka kompak, setelah melepaskan pelukan–terlampau–eratnya itu.

Jaejoong mengganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. "_Gwaenchanayo_," jawabnya. "Terima kasih sudah datang. Disini sangat menyebalkan dan membosankan, kalian tahu," keluhnya.

"Bila kau ingin kuingatkan, Kau baru dua hari disini, _hyung_," kata Changmin merasa Jaejoong begitu berlebihan.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Junsu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Changmin.

"_Mianhae_ kami baru sempat datang, _hyung_. Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin kami berencana datang. Tapi, banyak sekali tugas...," sesal Junsu.

Sejak mendengar kabar Jaejoong dan Taemin masuk rumah dakait karena kecalakaan itu memang membuatnya panik. Junsu sudah memaksa dan mencoba untuk datang menjenguk secepatnya. Namun, Dosen sangat tidak berkeprimahasiswaan(?) mereka menembah tugas _namja_ itu dan menambahnya lagi. Alhasil, Junsu dan Changmin–yang juga mengalami nasib sama dengannya–baru sempat menjeguk Jaejoong setelah sahabatnya itu berada dirumah sakit dua hari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Taemin_nie_, _hyung_? Dia dirawat dikamar sebelah, _ani_?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. _Umma_ bilang, Taetam baik-baik saja. Nanti bantu dan temani _hyungie_ menjenguk Taemin_nie, ne_?"

"Siap, _hyung_...," jawab Junsu. "Tapi, apa kau yakin, kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Keadaan kaki Jaejoong memang sudah lebih baik, hanya saja kakinya memang masih belum bisa digerakan lantran membengkak. Ia kahawatir keadaan Jaejoong akan memburuk. Ia menatap lekat pada kaki Jaejoong kemudian terkekeh. "Hihihi... kakimu benar-benar mirip dengan kaki Gajah, _hyungie_," katanya seraya menepuk kaki Jaejoong yang digips dengan tepukan yang mengambang(?).

"Ini sakit, kau tahu."

"Tahu, _hyung_. Makanya aku tidak mau merasakannnya."

Jaejoong mendecih namun kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena baru datang, _hyung_... kau pasti sangat kesepian."

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Gwaenchanayo_, Su-_ie_. Meskipun itu menyebalkan. Tapi, aku sangat berterima kasih, akhirnya kalian datang," katanya.

"Kau terdengar sedang menyindir, _hyung_," ujar Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dikamar rawat Jaejoong itu. Tadi, setelah memberikan pelukan maut pada Jaejoong, tanpa berpamitan ia memang segera masuk kedalam toilet._ Namja_ jangkung itu kemudian meraih dan memakan buah Jeruk yang terdapat dimeja nakas samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu, huh? Aku tidak begitu."

"Ah, ah, ah... aku lupa kau masuk ShinKi _Univercity_ karena suap. Jadi tak heran kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang kuucapkan," kata Changmin tanpa dosa.

Menghadirkan kerutan dikening Jaejoong dan juga Junsu yang tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Changmin.

"Kukoreksi kata-katamu agar tak terdengar menyindir, _hyungie_," kata Changmin lagi sebelum Jaejoong dapat mengeluarkan sumpah serapah padanya. "Aku berterima Kasih karena kalian datang, bukan dengan menggunakan kata 'akhirnya kalian datang'. Bukankah kata-katamu tadi menyindir, _hyung_...?" sombong Changmin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. "_Pabo_."

Tak segan, hal itu membuat Jaejoong melotot pada Changmin. "Aku tidak_ pabo_!" serunya, "Dan aku tidak menyindir. Kau saja yang terlalu perasa, Shim Changmin–seperti _yeojya_. Makanya kau menuduhku menyindirmu," desis Jaejoong seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak terima dikatakan menyindir.

Meskipun, jujur, ya. Ia memnag sedikit menyindir kedua sahabatnya itu.

Hei... ia yang sudah terlalu biasa dengan kedua orang itu mana bisa diam dirumah sakit tanpa bisa sedikitpun beranjak dari ranjangnya, bukan?

"_M-mwo_ perasa? Seperti _y-yeojya_?" gagap Changmin tak percaya.

"_Ne_. Seperti _yeojya_!" angguk Jaejoong yang diamini oleh Junsu. "Lihat rambutmu yang panjang itu!" tunjuknya pada rambut kecoklatan Changmin yang sepanjang pundaknya. (MV Choosey Lover. Disitu Changmin manis. Pas gigit gagang(?) kaca mata itu, Changmin kawaaaaiii#kabur dari amukan Changmin). "Kau sangat manis!"

"Tarik kata-katmu, _hyung_!" sentak Changmin tidak terima. Harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari badannya serasa dibanting oleh Jaejoong begitu saja. Ia begitu manly dan tampan –sudah sepadan dengan Yunho–tapi ia dikatakan manis oleh _namja_ cantik macam Jaejoong.

_Hell no_! itu penghinaan namanya.

"_Shirreo_! Kau. Memang. Manis. Shim Changmin. Kau Memang manis!" kekeuhnya menekan beberapa katanya. Tangannya terliptan diedepan dada, lidahnya terjulur, balas meledek _magnae_ jangkungnya itu.

"Tarik kata-katamu, _hyung_!"

Jaejoong sedikit mengkeret mendengar geraman dari Changmin. "_S-shirreo_!" namun, nyatanya ia tetap menolak mengikuti kemauan Changmin.

Menantang, huh?

"Kau!" tunjuk Changmin pada Jaejoong, Ia mendekat padanya bermaksud untuk mencekik _namja_ cantik itu.

Satu langkah...

Jaejoong masih kekeuh.

Dua langkah...

Jaejoong menurunkan wajah dan tangannya.

Tiga langkah...

Spontan, Jaejoong menatap dan menarik Junsu kehadapannya, kemudian bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh sahabat imutnya itu, meminta bantuan padanya. Terlebih Changmin menatap kakinya dengan tatapan tajam dan seringai menyeramkan.

Empat langkah–

–J-jangan b-bilang...

Lima lang–

'Plak'

_Omo_...

"Aaargh...! _Appoyo_! Huaaa...," teriakan pilu dari Jaejoong membahana disiang hari dirumah sakit yang seharusnya mendapatkan ketenangan itu. Untungya kamar yang Jaejoongi tempati kedap suara(?). Jadi, namja cantik sapat dengan bebas menangisi betisnya yang kebetulan ikut digips itu baru saja Changmin pukul dengan cukup keras.

Meskipun pukulan itu tidak pada pergelangan kakinya, tapi percayalah rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Pukulan itu menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya dan seakan diarahkan tepat pada pergelangan kakinya yang terluka–tentu bagian itu jadi lebih sensitif.

"Lihat nanti apa yang akan kulakukan untuk membalasmu, Shim Changmin! Huaaa... _appoyo_..."

Bayangkan sendiri, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong dan ekspresi Changmin yang...

_Well_..._ namja_ jangkung itu nampak menyesal. Changmin sedikit takut dengan ancaman Jaejoong karena _hyung_ cantiknya itu sangat tahu apa yang menjdi kelemahannya. Dan itu tidak main-main dimata Jaejoong.

"Joong_ie hyung. My beautiful hyungie. Honey, funny, kitty_... urungkan apapun yang saat ini ada dalam pikiranmu itu,_ ne_? _Jeongmal mianhae, hyungie_...aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. (T/|_|\T)"

Junsu hanya mampu menepuk dua punggung dari kedua sahabatnya. Menyabarkan dua orang yang sudah berada dalam status siaga.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah hari ketiga Jaejoong dan Taemin berada dirumah sakit. Jaejoong menatap pada Taemin yang tengah memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat remah yang mengotori sekitar bibir mungil sang adik. Ia kemudian kembali berkutat pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"_Jja_... _umma_ keluar dulu," ucap Mrs. Kim yang baru saja selasai menyuapi Taemin.

"Umma mau kemana?"

"Keluar sebenrta menemui Dokter."

"Tanyakan kapan aku bisa pulang, _umma_...," rengek Jaejoong seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Taemin.

"_Ish_... tentu saja kalau kalian sudah benar-benar sembuh," jawab Mrs. Kim, terkekeh gemas melihat kerucutan bibir dari kedua purtanya itu. Ibu kandung Taemin itu mengusap puncak kepala Taemin dan Jaejoong bergantian sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Taemin.

"_Hyungie_...," panggil Taemin memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm..."

"Kapan kita pulang?"

Tanpa menolah pada Taemin, Jaejoong menjawab, "_Mollaseoyo_, Taetem-_ah_. Tadi_ umma _menjawabnya begitu. Padahal rasanya kaki_ hyungie_ sudah tidak begitu sakit. Kepalamu, bagaimana?"

"Sudah sembuh," jawab Taemin seraya memegang perban dan menganggukan kepalanya, memantapkan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "_Hyung_... Taetem ingin ketaman. Ayo kita kesana, _hyungie. Ne_?" pintanya dengan _puppy eyes_.

Jaejoong menatap Taemin dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Hyungie_..._ eotte_?"

Permintaan dari Taemin itu mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pada Taemin yang memasang raut wajah cemberut dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tak urung, ia mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul Taemin dan mnegacak rambutnya pelan. "Jangan pasang raut begitu. _Hyungie_ jadi ingin memukul gemas(?) Taetem," keluhnya. Ia memang sangat tidak sanggup dengan raut wajah menggemaskan dari adiknya yang seperti itu.

"_Geoleom_. Kita ketaman, _hyungie_. _Ne, ne, ne_...? Taetem bosan disini telus. Changmin dan Junsu _hyung_ hali ini tidak bisa datang dan menamai kita main sepelti kemalin. Taetem benal-benal bosan, _hyungie_..."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Jaejoong menatap Taemin yang memelas dan pada keadaan kakinya. Untuk berjalan, ia masih sangat susah. Kakinya masih belum mampu untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya, setidaknya ia masih mmebutuhkan sebuah kruk untuk berjalan. Sekarang saja, ia masih duduk dikursi roda. Bagaimana ia harus membawa Taemin ketaman?

Menghembuskan napasnya, Jaejoong mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Taemin dengan tatapan menyesal. Sejujurnya iapun meraskan hal yang sama dengan Taemin. Selama tiga hari ia dan Taemin dirawat, mereka tidak boleh keluar kamar, kecuali bergantian kekamar rawat mereka.

"Tunggu dengan_ umma_ saja, bagaimana?" usul Jaejoong.

"_Umma_ pasti tidak membeli ijin, _hyungie_," kata Taemin, satu pikiran dengan _hyung_nya.

Kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan dan mengerutkan bibirnya–

"Haa~h..."

–kemudian mendesah berat.

.

.

Menutup pintu Audy A4 warna hitamnya, _namja_ tampan yang mengenakan jaket warna putih yang menutupi siglet wran hitamnya dengan bawahan _jaens_ warna hitam, berjalan dengan diam disamping sosok _yeojya_ berusia menjelang empat puluhan.

Ia–Yunho–hanya menanggapi seadanya beberapa kata yang Mrs. Jung ucapkan. Mengikuti langkah anggun sang _umma_. Mata musanganya mengedar memperhatikan tanpa maksud berarti pada bangunan dan suasana rumah sakit.

Ya, dirumah sakit.

Kebetulan_ umma_nya meminta dirirnya untuk menemani beliau menjenguk anak dari salah satu temannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mengikuti permintaan dari sang_ umma_, karena kebetulan Jaejoong juga dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama. Bukankah ia jadi punya kesempatan yang sejak mendengar kecelakaan _hobae_nya itu tidak ia dapatkan, hm?

"Sudah sampai. Sepertinya ini benar kamarnya, Yunho-_ah_," ucapan dari Mrs. Jung membuat Yunho tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti sang _umma _memasuki pintu kamar dimana anak dari teman _umma_nya itu dirawat.

'Cklek'

"Kertas, batu, gunt–"

Suara dari dua orang yang salah satunya sanagt ia kenal itu membuatnya mendongak. Menatap tidak percaya pada pemilik suara lembut yang menghentikan permainanmya lantaran kedatangan dirinya dan _umma_nya itu.

"Jaejoong," gumamnya tanpa suara. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika Jaejoong segera menundukan kepalanya, enggan melihat padanya.

Senyumnya seketika memudar.

Ia bermaksud mendekat, namun langkah _umma_nya yang terhenti dan terpaku melihat objek yang sama dengannya, membuatnya urung melangkah lebih jauh. Iapun mengailhkan perhatiannya pada sang _umma_ yang memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ia artikan.

"Ah, Keybum-_ah_, kau datang?" tanya Mrs. Kim senang melihat kedatangan Mrs. Jung.

"_N-ne_," gagap Mrs. Jung seraya balas memeluk Mrs. Kim. Matanya menatap lekat pada Jaejoong yang menunduk dan meremas jemari mungil Taemin.

Yunho menatap bingung pada _umma_nya dan Mrs. Kim bergantian.

Jadi, teman yang dimaksud _umma_nya adalah Mrs. Kim? _Umma_ Jaejoong?

S-sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu saling mengenal?  
Kapan dan bagaimanapun itu, ia hanya berharap; jika hubungan _umma_nya dan Mrs. Kim akan membawa suatu hal yang baik.

Harus. Harus hal yang baik.

Tapi, menagapa ia... tidak yakin?

**ToBeContinued...**

**Balasan Review:**(**Himawari Ezuki:** Eonni ngerasanya datar, aja malah. Sepertinya iya. Semoga udah lumayan berkurang, ne? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (**lanjt:** Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih sudah mampir. ^^), (**SimViR, YunHolic, adette, J-Twice:** Yang ketimpa ternyata JJ, tapi, Taetem juga celaka. :D. Ne. Yunhonya keterlaluan dan kejem. Semoga kita nggak ngalamin hal yang kayak gitu. *cekek Yunho dan temennya, Twice-san. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (**meybi:** Ternyata JJ, tapi, mereka nggak papa kan? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (**Jihee46:** Ini sudah update. Terima kasih sudah mampir. ^^ ), (**BooFishy:** Iya, Jeje yang terluka. Niatnya emang nolongin Taetem. Tapi, akhirnya bikin Mrs. Kim maapin Jeje, ada hikmahnya. ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (**MrsPark6002:** Nanti akan ada kejelasannya untuk perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya buat Jeje. ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (**Indah YunJae:** Mereka kecelakaaan. . ini lanjutannya. Terima kassih reviewnya. ^^), (**nin nina:** Yang kena Jaemum. Yah, dia juga udah dimaafin sama Mrs. Kim. Tapi, Yunhonya baru nongol diakhir chapter. Chapter depan Yunhonya ada, kok. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (**Ichigo song: **Jeje yang ketiban lemari. Iya, ini update. Cepet, kan? *kedip. terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (**desi2121:** Eh iyakah? Mungkin saya kurang teliti. *udah kebiasaan #pundung. Iya Yunhonya gitu sama Jeje. Keadaan Jeje, dan baik-baik saja. Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (**alfact:** *pukpuk. Jangan nyerah, Buktiin aja kalau kamu juga bisa tanpa dia. *lah apa coba?. Jeje yang ketiban tuh. Jeje penderitaannya masih ada dichpater depan juga lho... :p. Terima kasih revewnya. ^^), (**lipminnie:** Belum ketahuan dah Yunhonya. ^^ tapi, udah ketebak kayaknya. U.U. Yang berdarah-darah Taemin. Tapi, nggak kok. Mrs. Kim malah jadi sadar. Semoga alasannya masuk akal, ya? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (**YunJaelover:** Iya, kan ceriatanya tuh lemari banyak bebannya–buku tebal dll–jadi ya pasti yang kerobohan sampe pingsan. ^^V Untuk siapa keponakannya, beberapa chapter kedepan baru ada. Perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya? Kerasanya YunJae-san gimana? Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^)

_**Nggak tahu kenapa, saya benar-benar kecewa dan tidak puas dengan epep saya yang ini. *pundung  
Rasanya gagal. Ada yang ngeganjel diepep ini tapi nggak tahu apaan. Saya benar-benar nggak ngerti dah. *menghela napas pasrah**_

_**Mian untuk ketidaknyamanan, kekurangan dan error-error dari epep ini. *bow**_

_**Gamshahamnida... ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance. Family. Hurt/Comfort. Dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC || (miss)Typo(s)–kalau yang ini sudah penyakit. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya?– || EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan(?) || Boys Love, Male x Male || Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan||.**** Saya minta maaf jika sekiranya akan kurang nyaman untuk SiBum shipper dan Kim Kibum(SJ) dan Key(SHINee)**||

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**;**

"Jadi... Jaejoong anak Kibum, Heechul _eonni_?" tanya Mrs. Jung. Membuat Yunho, Jaejoong dan Heechul–Mrs. Kim–memusatkan perhatiannya pada Mrs. Jung. "Dia... penyebab kematian, Hyun Joong, _ani_?"

Jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia menatap Mrs. Jung dengan tatapan takut. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, untuk mengurangi gigil yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya.

"_Umma_...," panggil Yunho dengan nada memperingati. Ia menata pada Jaejoong yang menekan bagian dadanya. Ia sedikti khawatir melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. _Hobae_nya itu nampak tidak baik sejak ia dan _umma_nya datang, terlihat dari jemari lentik itu meremas jemari Taemin yang menatap orang-oranng didepannya dengan tatapn tidak mengerti.

"Jaejoong juga anakku, Keybum-_ah_... dan b-bukan dia penyebab kematian Hyun Joong. Pu-putraku meninggal karena memang seperti itulah takdirnya," lirih Mrs. Kim tanpa menatap pada Keybum dan juga Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Tidak seharusnya kau begitu baik padanya, _eonni_...," kata Mrs. Jung dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tanpa sadar, membuat Yunho meremas jemari rapuh sang _umma_, matanya menatap tak percaya mendenagar kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Mrs. Jung.

"Aku yakin–sangat yakin, _eonni_... Dia adalah _namja_ yang waktu itu ada didekat Hyun Joong ketika kecelakaan," kali ini, Mrs. Jung menaikan sedikit nada suaranya. "Kenapa kau membelanya dan sekarang membirakan ia masih berada disini? Ia yang menghencurkan hidupmu, Chul_ie eonni_," sinisnya menatap pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak berani menatap pada _umma_nya maupun tiga sosok lain yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Ia sadar betul bahwa apa yang Mrs. Jung ucapkan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Dan ia tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Sesakit apapun perasaan itu telah menenggelamkannya.

"Aa-aku tidak pernah berpikir demikian, Keybum-_ah_...," tukas Mrs. Kim.

"Ah... dan sekarang Taemin ada disini juga disebabkan olehnya, _ani_? Bukankah sudah jelas, Chulie eonnie, ia membencimu," tunjuk Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Napas istri dari Jung Jingki itu entah mengapa begitu memburu, ada satu emosi yang lama terpendam tanpa sadar memancingnya untuk mengucapkan kata demi kata yang kejam itu keluar begitu mudah dari celah bibirnya–meskipun tidak seharusnya ia tujukan pada Jaejoong.

Hal yang hampir tidak perrnah ia lakukan sebagai seoarang wanita dan ibu dari keluarga baik-baik.

"_Umma_. Berhenti, _umma_. Jangan berbicara seperti itu," sela Yunho dingin, menekan setiap kata-katanya. Tubuhnya memanas sendiri mendengar apa yang Mrs. Jung ucapkan.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Yunho," Mrs. Jung, menatap tajam pada anaknya itu. Ada sakit yang terpancar disana. Namun, sebelum Yunho mengetahuinya, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mrs. Kim. "Kau tentu tidak lupa, _eonni_... karena Kibum–_umma _Jaejoong, kau harus menjadi yang kedua untuk Siwon _oppa_. Padahal kau yang lebih dahalu mengandung anaknya. Karena Kibum, kau terpaksa memiliki anak tanpa seorang ayah."

"Hentikan, Keybum, ada Jaejoong disini," mohon Heechul seraya berusaha menutup telinga Jaejoong. Anaknya tak perlu mendengar tak perlu tahu tentang masa lalunya.

"_Wae_? Inilah yang harus dia ketahuinya. Kibum, _umma_nya yang terlihat pendiam itu hanya sosok egois dan ambisius. Ia rela melakukan dan menghalalkan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Memaksa orang tuanya, bahkan mengancam keluargamu dan keluarga Siwon _oppa_ agar ia dapat dijodohkan dengan Siwom _oppa_ dan menikah dengannya. Padahal kau adalah sahabatnya, _eonni_!"

'Plak'

Suara tamparan yang begitu kerasa itu membuat suasana menjadi hening, kecuali hanya ada suara isakan entah milik siapa.

Sedangkan, Jaejoong, ia merasa telinganya berdenging, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Air matanya kian deras mengalir dari _doe eyes_nya yang menatap kosong. Ia diam dan menundukan kepalanya kian dalam. Mencerna apa yang baru saja menyapa indera pendengarannya itu.

B-benarkah, benarkah seperti itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi, _umma_? Benarkah seperti itu dirimu–seperti apa yang Mrs. Jung katakan?

"He-hentikan, Keybum-_ah_... hiks... hentikan. Sudah cukup," lirih Mrs. Kim disela isaknya. Istri kedua dari Kim Siwon itu meremas tangannya sendiri yang baru saja menampar wajah halus Mrs. Jung.

"_E-eonnie_–"

"Cukup. Hentikan itu, Keybum-_ah_...!"

"Cukup, _umma_," geram Yunho, tidak lagi dapat menahan emosinya, merasakan jika _umma_nya benar-benar telah melampaui batas. Ia mencengkram kuat lengan Mrs. Jung. Ia yakin, _umma_nya itu dapat merasakan kemarahannya.

"Kita pulang," dengan segera, ia menarik lengan Mrs. Jung, sebelum _umma_nya itu mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan untuk didengar itu. "_Jeongmal mianhamnida_, _ahjumma_...–Jaejoong_ie_," sesalnya sebelum menutup pintu ruang rawat itu.

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam, merasa dingin meskipun Mrs. Kim tengah memeluknya dengan erat.  
Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menggerogoti hatinya, padahal ia mendengar dengan jelas Mrs Kim mengatakan kalau ia hanya perlu melupakan segalanya, apa yang didengarnya adalah sebuah kesalahan.  
Ia merasakan tenggororkannya tercekik, dadanya begitu sesak.

Bahkan ketika Mrs. Kim membisikan jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan rasa sakit itu tetap saja membayanginya, menyiksanya.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun, sayang... apapun yang terjadi kau adalah anak _umma_," bisikan Mrs. Kim itu hanya masuk kemudian keluar dari indera pendengarannya begitu saja. Tanpa sejenak berhenti untuk menghangatkan dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Meskipun, persaannya tidak tenang, ada begitu banyak kilat emosi yang terpancar dimata musangnya, membakar hatinya, ia teteap tidak bisa membawa mobilnya dengan keceptan tinggi–seperti yang sering dilakukannya ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini–karena bagiamanapun, dikursi penumpang samping kanannya ada sosok _yeojya_ yang harus dijaganya, sosok yang melahirkannya, dan juga sosok yang menyebabkan kacauanya pikirannya.

Ia menatap sejenak pada tubuh bergetar Mrs. Jung. Ia masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja _umma_nya itu lakukan. bagiamana bisa sosok yang selama ini begitu lembut dalam tindakan maupun tutur katanya dapat menorehkan luka pada orang lain–dalam hal ini Jaejoong.

Ia tidak dapat melupakan mata Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya begitu ingin menrengkuh dan melinsunginya, bahkan terdorong untuk menampar Mrs. Jung–mungkin benar-benar akan ia lakukan andai saja ia tidak ingat jika Jung Keybum adalah _umma_nya.

Yunho menarik napas panjang, dan kembali berkonsentrasi kearah jalan. Namun yang terjadi adalah, perasaannya justru memburuk. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang ia lihat adalah, bayangan dari raut wajah Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap wajahnya frustasi kemudian memukul stir mobilnya dengan cukup kuat. Tanpa sadar, napasnya ia hembusakan dengan kasar.

"Y-Yunh...," cicit Mrs. Jung tersentak. Melihat amarah dari anak tunggalnya itu begitu kentara. Namun, berikutnya _yeojya _cantik itu hanya diam. Tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mrs. Jung tidak mengacuhkan ketika mata musang anaknya menangkap dirinya ketika ia menyeka air matanya.

"Seharusnya _umma_ tidak mengatakan itu," kata Yunho memcahkan keheningan–tanpa menatap pada Mrs. Jung–setelah emosinya sedikit mereda. Bagiamanapun air mata _umma_nya akan selalu melemahkannya.

"K-kau tidak mengerti, Yunho-_ah_..."

"Lantas apa? Hal seperti apa yang seharusnya aku mengerti, _umma_...?"

Mrs. Jung kian menundukan kepalanya, rasa sesal dan sakit juga ia rasakan.

"Ah~... apa yang tadi _umma_ ucapkan cukup membuatku tahu."

"..."

"Kau... keterlaluan, _umma_...," ia memejamkan matanya mendengar isakan _umma_nya semakin nyaring terdengar. "Apapun alasan _umma_ mengatakan itu, _umma_ sama sekali tidak dibenarkan..."

Mrs. Jung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat. Ia hendak mengucapkan maaf. Tapi, urung ia lakukan. Bukankah kesalahan yang dilakukannya bukan pada Yunho, melainkan pada Jaejoong? Meskipun, ia tahu jika anaknyapun terluka karena hal itu.

"Jangan ulangi, _umma_. Jangan. Karena masalah keluarga Kim... bukanlah urusan _umma_, bukan urusan kita," katanya membuat Mrs. Jung kian tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya. "Kita... tidak berhak mencampurinya."

Kemudian sepasang ibu dan anak itu terdiam, membuat suasana dalam mobil hening, ah... tidak sepenuhnya hening karena ada isakan dari .

"Kita sampai," kata Yunho datar ketika ia menghentikan mobilnya itu tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi dengan angkuh.

Mendengar pintu mobilnya tertutup kembali, tanpa melihat pada Mrs. Jung, Yunho segera melajukan mobilnya, kali ini dengan kencang–diatas kecepatan normal.

Meninggalkan Mrs. Jung dalam sekejap mata.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Mrs. Kim berjalan mondar-mandir disisi ranjang Taemin yang baru saja ditidurkannya, tangannya bergetar memegang _handphone_nya yang tak pernah dilepaskannya sejak pagi tadi.

"Tenanglah, sayang..," bisik Mr. Kim menciba memeluk tubuh ringkih sang istri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, _yoebo_...? Mengapa kau tidak menyusul yang lain saja," ujar Mrs. Kim dengan tersendat.

"Aku inginnya begitu, tapi, meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan begini bukan hal yang baik, jadi –"

'Drtt... drtt"

"_Yeobseo_, Junsu-_ah_, bagiamana? Joong_ie_ sudah kau temukan?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan cemas begitu mendaptkan panggilan masuk dari Junsu–yang menginturpsi Mr. Kim. Mata sembabnya kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening.

["_Mianhae, ahjumma_. Aku masih belum menemukan Joong_ie hyung_. Aku sedang mencoba ketempat yang biasa Joong_ie _datangi. _Ahjumma_... bersabar, _ne_."]

"Hiks... _n-ne_," setegar apapun Mrs. Kim mecoba mencegah kesedihannya, air matanya tetap saja turun tanpa kendalinya.

["_Uljimma, ahjumma_. Kita pasti segera menemukan Joong_ie hyung_."]

Mrs. Kim tergugu, tak dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan tenang, bahkan Junsu saja mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar, ia yakin, jika Junsupun juga telah menangis.

"Ini _ahjusshi_, Junsu-_ah_."

["_N-ne, ahjusshi_. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, kalian harus sabar dan tenang, _ne_?"]

"_Arrasoeyo_. _Ahjusshi_ akan segeraa menyusul dan membantu. Kau tolonglah tetap mencari Joong_ie_," kata Mr. Kim yang merebut _handphone_ dari Mrs. Kim yang hampir saja terjatuh, ia memeluk dengan erat _yeojya_ terhebat yang pernah dikenalnya selama dirinya hidup itu.

["_Andwaeyo, ahjusshi_. _Ahjusshi_ harus menjaga _ahjumma_ dan Taemin_nie_ saja. Masalah Joong_ie hyung _Percayakan saja pada kami."]

Mendengar nada memohon dari Junsu, Mr. Kim mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Kau juga, Junsu-_ah_. Kau harus tenang, _arrachi_?!" kata Mrs. Kim lembut begitu mendengar isakan dari Junsu, meskipun perasaannyapun tidak lebih baik dari orang-orang yang dilanda panik itu. Namun, jika bukan ia yang tetap berdiri dan tegar, siapa lagi yang akan jadi penopang? "Kalau bisa... berpencar saja, agar lebih cepat menemukan Joong_ie_," ujarnya memberi sebuah intruksi dengan suara dibuat tenang.

["_Ne, ahjusshi_. Huks... Yoo-Yoochun _sunbae_ dan Changmin sudah berpencar."]

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. _Ahjushi_ percayakan pada kalian. _Ahjusshi_ akan menjaga Taemin dan _ahjumma_mu," bisik Mr. Kim menahan tangisnya. "_Jeongmal gemshahmnida, _Junsu_-ah_..."

'Pip'

Begitu sambungan telepon itu terrputus, Mr. Kim merasakan beban tubuh Mrs. Kim sepenuhnya jatuh padanya. Ia merengkuh Mrs. Kim yang kehilangan kesadarannya kian erat.

Mungkin istrinya sudah benar-benar lelah, ia sudah mendengar semua yang tadi terjadi diruang rawat bungsunya yang saat ini sudah terttidur dengan lelep. Ia hanya bisa menduga-duga alasan mengapa Jaejoong melarikan diri dari Rumah Sakit dalam keadaannya yang tidak baik–fisik maupun psikologisnya.

Apa alasannya? Bukankah setelah ia dan Heechul memberikan pengertian dan kata penenang, Jaejoong baik-baik saja hingga malamnya sebelum tidur, putra cantiknya itu bermain dengan Taemin hingga larut malam, bahkan meminta untuk tidur satu ruangan dengan Taemin dan Heechul.

Tapi, mengapa begitu pagi, ia maupun Heechul tidak mendapati Jaejoong dimanapun?

"Jaejoong_ie, eodiseoyo_?" bisik lirih Mr. Kim, meskipun tidak mungkin, ia tetap berharap Jaejoong mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

Memejamkan matanya, Jaejoong dapat merasakan aliran bening itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya, ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Ia memeluk lututnya erat, membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya. Tak memperdulikan rasa berdenyut pada kakinya akibat angin malam yang berhembus.

Suasana trotoar jalan–entah dimana, dan tak dikenalnya itu–nampak sepi. Ia duduk disana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia telah cukup jauh berjalan dari Rumah Sakit–yang dilakukannya dengan menyelinap sejak pagi buta itu–dengan sebuah kruk yang memang disediakan untuknya.

Keadaannya memang belumlah baik, namun ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Rasa sakit dalam hatinya entah mengapa terasa begitu dalam. Membuanya tak bisa tenang. Tak membiarkan dirinya terpejam, walau hanya sesaat. Meskipun Mrs. Kim dan taemin ada disampingnya, ia tetap merasakan dingin yang sepi yang mencekam.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, sekuat apapun ia mencoba meradakan gemuruh rasa sakit itu. Ia tidak merasa apa yang telah _umma_nya dan _appa_nya katakan menjadi obat dari kenyataan pahit tentang _umma_ biologisnya dari Mrs. Jung.

Ia hanya berpikir untuk pergi. Jujur, ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat Mrs. Kim untuk saat ini.  
Ia benar-benar butuh ketenangan.

"Ya Tuhan... Huks...," ia merintih perih. Mengingat kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya.

_Umma_ biologisnya–yang begitu disayanginya, menghancurkan begitu banyak orang. Mengapa ia tidak tahu hal itu?

Tidak adil.

Keberadaannya dalam rumah terasa sangat tidak adil untuk Heechul.  
Kasih sayang dan pengorbanan perasaan Heeechul untuknya terlalu besar, hingga tak mampu untuk ia balas, tak pantas untuk diterimanya.

Bagaiamana jika Tuhan tidak memenggil _umma_nya lebih cepat?

Hak yang seharusnya menjadi milik Heechul selamanya akan terenggut olehnya dan _umma_ biologisnya.  
Tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali luka dan kecewa mendalam pada perasaan Heechul.

"Ung... Huks... _mian, jeongmal mianhae_, _umma_-_yah_..."

Pasti... luka yang Heechul rasakan tidak sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan karena kesalahannya dan perlakuan istri kedua ayahnya itu padanya.  
Beban yang dirasakannya dudah begitu besar itu tidaklah sepadan dengan beban yang sesungguhnya Heechul tanggung.

Ia merasa kian tersudut dalam rasa bersalahnya.

Tahu begini, ia akan mengikuti kemauan Heechul untuk juga merubah warna rambutnya. Agar ia tidak membuat _yeojya_ itu tidak mengingat rasa sakit yang ia dan _umma_ biologisnya torehkan padanya.

Bukankah ia begitu mirip dengan Kibum–_umma_ biologisanya?

Selama ini, seingatnya–hingga usianya depalan tahun dengan keberadaan _umma_ biologisnya–keadaan keluarganya begitu indah dan harmonis. Terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak terlihat ada luka atau kecewa diantara mereka.  
Tidak ada dendam.

Semuanya tampak seperti yang seharusnya terjadi dalam sebuah keluarga kecil.  
_Appa_ yang menyayanginya dan _umma_ biologisnya.  
_Appa_ yang selalu berjuang untuk kebutuhannya dan _umma_ biologisnya. Ia merasakan kasih sayang semurna, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan jika _umma_ biologisnya itu melakukan seperti apa yang Mrs. Jung katakan.

Hingga karena suatu penyakit, _umma_ biologisnya meninggal–yang satu tahun kemudian membawa _appa_nya menikah dengan _umma_nya yang sekarang...

... Kim Heechul.

_Yeojya_ yang awalnya ia kira adalah _yeojya_ yang menghancurkan hidupnya.  
_Yeojya_ yang sangat menyayanginya.  
_Yeojya_ yang ternyata begitu banyak disakitinya.

Bagaiamana bisa Heechul masih menerima keberadaannya, bahkan begitu menyayanginya setelah apa yang ia dan _umma_ biologisnya lakukan dalam hidupnya. _Umma_ bioloisnya telah merebut Siwon–yang saat itu adalah kekeasih _umma_nya dan _appa_ dari anak yang tengah tumbuh dalam rahimnya. Memaksa sebuah keadaan, _umma_nya merelakan posisinya menjadi yang kedua.

Iapun begitu andil dalam sakit yang _umma_nya rasakan, ia menjadi penyebab kematian dari Hyun Joong–putra sulungnya–dan juga... celakanya Taemin–anak bungsu dari _umma_nya.

Ia tidak pantas berada dalam pelukan _yeojya_ itu setelah dosa-dosa yang ia dan _umma _biologisnya lakukan.  
Kali ini, ia berharap... ada lubang besar yang dapat menenggelamkannya, menyembunyikan dirirnya dari kenyataan ini.

"Huks..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Yunho yang bertanya itu saling berkejaran dengan deru napasnya tetap tak mmebuat Jaejoong bereaksi kecuali tubuhnya yang menegang.  
_Namja_ tampan itu nampak kacau. Gurat lelah dan khawatir terlihat jelas diamata dan wajahnya setelah mendapatkan kabar tentang menghilangnya Jaejoong sehari ini.

Ia mendesah lega karena dapat menemukan sosok cantik itu. Ia menarik lembut tubuh Jaejoog yang terduduk ditepi tortoar. Menuntunnya agar _hobae_nya itu berdiri.

"Jae...," panggilnya lantaran Jaejoong bergeming. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Sejak ia berada ditempat yang sama dan bertanya pada Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu bahkan tidak menodngak untuk sekedar melihat padanya. Memaksanya hanya dapat melihat tubuh kurus itu menegang sesaat, namun kemudian memilih untuk tetap acuh dan mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada kakinya yang tertekuk dan menggelamkan kepalanya kian dalam pada celah dianatra lipatan tangan dan kakinya itu.

"Jae, ayo... semua orang mencemaskanmu," katanya, terdengar seperti tengah membujuk. Ya, karena memang itu yang tengah dilakukannya.  
Ia sedikit menggeram melihat _gesture_ tubuh Jaejoong menagatakan; jikalau _namja_ cantik itu menolak untuk mengikuti apa yang diakatakannya. "_Umma_mu tak berhenti menangis sejak menyadari kau tidak ada dibagian manapun dari rumah sakit."

Alih-alih menurti Yunho, Jaejoong justru tetap diam, bertahan pada posisinya. Hatinya bergetar mendengar_ umma_nya begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya saja, melihat Yunho membuat Jaejoong–yang pada dasarnya dalam keadaan kacau menjadi teringat begaiamna kejamnya sikap Yunho pada Jaejoong.  
Betapa Yunho dapat mempermainkan perasaan Jaejoong dengen mudah.  
Memancing rasa sakit lain justru kembali menyerang Jaejoong.  
Menambah kacau segala emosi yang mendiami diri Jaejoong.

A-ah... tidak.

Ia tidak berhak merasakan hal semacam itu pada Yunho.  
Jaejoong berpikir, jika ia sendiri yang terlalu bodoh dalam menyimpulkan suatu hal.

"Pergi."

Bukan, Bukan kata itu yang Yunho harapkan ia dengar dari Jaejoong.

"Tak perduli padaku, dan–"

Ia diam. Menanti apa yang akan Jaejoong katakan selanjutya.

"–biarkan aku sendiri. Aku sudah lelah memikirkan banyak hal. Kehadiran _sunbae_ a-akan semakin menyakitiku."

Mengepalkan tangannya, Yunho menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang masih enggan menatap padanya. Emosinya tersulut. Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannnya seperti bukan Jaejoong yang ia kenal. _Namja_ cantik yang terlihat rapuh dihadapannya itu, terlalu dingin dan... hampa.

"Apa yang kau katakan, huh?" desisnya, tidak terima Jaejoong menyuruhnya pergi. Ia tidak membirakan hal itu, ingat? "Kau pikir aku akan kembali tanpamu?"

Kali ini, ia menarik lengan Jaejoong dengan kasar, membuat ia dapat mendengar pekikan dari _namja_ cantik itu.

Ah, bagaimana ia lupa, jika kaki _hobae_nya tengah terluka, huh?

Dengan lembut, ia mendongakan wajah Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik itu menatapnya. Hal yang justru ia sesali kemudian adalah; ia melihat bagaiamana sorot mata Jaejoong yang biasanya berbinar dengan cerah–cantik–kini justru begitu gelap–kelam.  
Ia hanya melihat sakit, luka, dan kecewa disana.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata–yang ia yakini–tidak Jaejoong sadari telah keluar dari _doe eyes_ itu.  
Giginya bergemelutuk, merasakan tepisan kasar dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolaknya, tidak mau disentuh olehnya.

"Pulang," tegasnya pada Jaejoong, tak perduli dengan penolakan yang Jaejoong tunjukan.

"Siapa?" desisi Jaejoong dingin.

Mengernyitkan kening ia lakukan mendengar lirihan Jaejoong itu.  
Tanpa alasan yang ia tahu, ia merasakan ada yang menusuk jantungnya.  
Ia menghentikan pergerakan untuk mengambil kruk Jaejoong.

"Untuk siapa kau melakukan ini? Terlihat khawatir dan cemas padaku. Siapa yang ada dimatamu saat ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kepala menduk, menatap pada aspal. Ia melihat satu titik air jatuh membasahi sebagian kecil punggung tangannya. "Kim Jaejoong–diriku? Atau... atau keponakanmu?"

'Prak'

Sura jatuhnya kruk Jaejoong itu beriringan dengan membulatnya mata musang Yunho. Ia dengan gerak cepat, memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Jaejoong. Menatap lekat pada _hobae_nya itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan satu kata dan tanya yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Tidak perlu bertanya dari mana aku tahu," Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan sedikit isakan. Pada akhirnya ia mengatakan rasa sakit lain yang dirasakannya. "Aku mendengar semuanya. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yoochun_ sunbae_."

"Jae–"

"Berhenti perhatian padaku, _sunbae_. Apa yang kau lakuakan menyakitiku. Kau membuatku sulit dengan semua perhatian dan pengertianmu," sela Jaejoong. "Aku berterima kasih karena selama ini kau mendengarku. Tapi, kuharap kau bisa berhenti. Aku–"

"Aku tidak akan mendengarmu, dan mengiyakan apa yang kau minta, Jaejoong," desisnya, egois.

Yunho mengacuhkan ketika Jaejoong menatapnya tajam dengan kilat amarah dan kecewa. Ia justru melepaskan jaket putih yang dikenakan kemudain memakaikannya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya tertutpi piyama rumah sakit, secara paksa. Dan, berhasil setelah beberapa kali Jaejoong menolak dan menepis usahanya.

"Dengar. Bagaimanapun kemarahanmu padaku, kau bisa lampiaskan padaku nanti. Sekarang kau harus kembali kerumah sakit," katanya melihat keadaan jaejoong kian buruk. "Perhatikan dirimu dan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau–"

"Janga perdulikan aku!" jarit Jaejoong keras. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu perduli padaku! A-aku hanya manusia biasa, _sunbae_. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya terhadapku. Melakukan apapun yang membutamu nyaman, namun kau membiarkan aku harus merasakan kesakitan."

Yunho tersentak mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Ia ingin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar memegang–bermaksud memeluk–sisi tubuhnya yang rapuh.

"Kumohon Jangan egois. Pahami dan mengertilah rasa sukaku padamu, _sunbae_," lirih Jaejoong, terdengar pilu. "Pahami betapa sulitnya aku berhadapan denganmu. Pahami betapa rasa sakit dan kecewa yang aku rasakan karena salah mengartikan apa yang kau berikan padaku," kali ini Jaejoong berbicara dengan suara yang keras. "Semua ini mmebuatku sakit. _Umma_... dan kau. Aku bukan dirimu yang bisa bersembunyi dibalik topeng. Aku sakit, dan aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa, menganggap tidak terjadi apapun seperti dirimu. Aku bingung... aku–"

'Cup'

Secepat rasa sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya karena ucapan Jaejoong, secepat itu ia menabrakan bibir hatinya dipermukaan bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Ia memeluk pinggang dan menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar rontaan-rontaan yang Jaejoong lakukan dapat tertahan kedua tangannya.

"Le–mph–pash...," merasakan penolakan Jaejoong yang kian gencar dilakukan, tanpa emlepaskan ciumannya, ia mengangkat dengan mudah tubuh Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu tak lagi memijak tanah. Dan dengan sedikit kasar ia menekan tubuh Jaejoong pada_ box_ telepon umumberwarna merah yang ada didekat trotoar jalan.  
Menyudutkan dan memerangkap tubuh ringkih itu.

Sejalan dengan berhentinya rontaan dari Jaejoong, ia melembutkn ciuamannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya namun kini lebih terkesan lembut pada tubuh Jaejoong. Tangannya yang semula menekan tengkuk Jaejoong, ia gunakan untuk menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Jaejoong yang dingin. Meremas dan menggenggamnya hangat.

Ia dapat merasakan sengguk Jaejoong dalam ciumannya.

"Maaf. Tapi, percayalah padaku," bisiknya dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir Jaejoong. Sebelum ia mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, ia lebih dahulu kembali melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong bergnatian. Memagutnya manis.

Berharap...

Jaejoong dapat mengerti bagaiamana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Terlarut dalam ciuman–sepihaknya karena tidak ada respon dan balasan dari Jaejoong, Yunho tidak menyadari mata serupa dengan mata yang dimilikinya menatap beram padanya. Tatapan yang sangat dingin dan tajam.

**ToBeContinued**

_**Eung, meskipun tidak ada feelnya, tapi ini chapter favorite saya. Hehehe... *digetok  
Seperti biasanya, saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan update.  
Padahal, saya sudah ada draft sampai chapter 11 dari awal bulan lalu, tapi, saya terjangkit firus WB, Jadi semuanya terbengkalai. **____**  
Ini saya juga maksa harus bisa bangkit dari WB.**_

_**Ohya, mungkin setelah ff ini tamat, saya **_**tidak akan lagi**_** membuat ff YunJae–masih mungkin lho... **____**  
Berat sebenarnya, tapi, beberapa pertimbangan memfinalkan untuk **_**tidak**_** membuat ff YunJae lagi.**_

_**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan memebaca, ngefave, ngefollow dan mereview**_**– (****J-Twice****, ****nin nina****, ****SimVir****, ****ichigo song****, ****VoldeMIN vs KYUtie****, ****Vic89****, ****meybi****, ****lanjut****, ****Himawari Ezuki****, ****MrsPark6002****, ****lipminnie****, ****alfct****, ****YunHolic****, ****yunjaelover****, ****irengiovanny****, ****Guest****, ****Eun Blingbling****.) **_**maaf tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian, semoga pertanyaannya terjawab, ne?*deepbow.**_

**Gamshahamnida... ^^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance. Family. Hurt/Comfort. Dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC || (miss)Typo(s)–kalau yang ini sudah penyakit. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya?– || EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan(?) || Boys Love, Male x Male || Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan||.**** Chapter ini panjang dan membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**;**

Melepaskan ciuman–sepihaknya, Yunho dapat merasakan napas Jaejoong yang terhembus dengan cepat-cepat. Terengah. Ia membelai lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengeratkan lengannya yang merengkuh tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

Ia merasa–tak tahu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong–begitu nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut hingga beberapa menit dalam keterdiaman. Saling menatap satu sama lain, namun tak ada maksud apapun dari tatapan itu, sampai–

"Te-terima kasih, _s-sunbaenim_..."

–perkataan Jaejoong yang dingin, dengan menahan isakan itu memecahkan kebisuan yang terjadi itu. "Bahkan setelah ini, disini... rasanya tetap begitu sakit," lanjutnya dengan lelehan cairan bening dari matanya yang menatap Yunho dengan penuh luka, menekan bagian dadanya dengan kencang.

Yunho awalnya menatap Jaejoong tajam itu membatu, tubuhnya kaku.  
"Ja-Jae...," kata-katanya tiba-tiba tergagap, merutuk dan mengumpat pada dirinya dalam hati. Menyadari kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

Dirinya... begitu egois.

Hanya karena ia tidak terima Jaejoong meminta pada dirinya untuk tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong, lantas ia dengan seenaknya–memakasa–mencium Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik itu dapat mengerti bagaimana sesungguhnya yang ia rasakan padanya.  
Padahal ia sadar betul jika Jaejoong menolak apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meempermainkanmu, Jae, sungguh. A-aku... maafkan aku, Jae...," paniknya yang hanya Jaejoong balas dengan air mata yang kian deras mengalir dari _doe eyes_ cantik Jaejoong.

Ciuman terhadap Jaejoong tadi... pastilah semakin membuat _hobae_nya itu bingung dengan sikapnya. Bukankah setahu Jaejoong, ia memang hanya menganggap Jaejoog hanya sebagai keponakannya saja–karena awalnya ia yang menghararapkan demikian.

Namun... tadi ia mencium Jaejoong, seakan Jaejoong tidaklah percaya dengan apa yang dirasakan sebenarnya pada _namja_ cantik itu selama ini–padahal kenyataannya ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri semua adalah kebohongan dan tidak ditujukan pada Jaejoong.

Yunho Memaksa Jaejoong selalu berada didekatnya namun ia tak memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan yang dimiliki Jaejoong padanya.  
Seakan... selama ini ia adalah orang yang mencintai Jaejoong, kemudian dipaksa untuk menjauh dari _namja_ cantik itu–yang tidak akan ia lakukan.

Tanpa ia pikirkan bahwa semua yang ia lakukan itu pada akhirnya hanya membuat luka pada _namja_ cantik itu kian bertambah. Tak peduli apapun tujuannya mencium Jaejoong, hal lancang yang dilakuakannya, secara nyata telah melukai Jaejoong dan tak dapat untuk dibenarkan.

Terlihat begitu jelas bahwa dirinya mempersulit posisi Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya... kau berharap aku harus bagaimana, _sunbaenim_...," Jaejoong bermksud berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri, namun sayangnya Yunho masih dapat mendengarkannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" lanjutnya–'_dan pada semua orang?_' imbuhnya dalam hati. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sinis terkesan miris.

"..."

Pertanyaan Jaejoong itu hanya mampu ia cerna, meskipun ada jawaban yang bisa ia nyatakan. Jawaban yang seharusnya ia nyatakan.  
Namun, toh ia tetap diam, seakan tak ada maksud untuk menjawabnya.  
Ada sesuatu–entah apa–menahannya.

"Kau menciumku? Me-menahanku, tapi... _sunbae_ bersikap kejam padaku–tak mau mengerti diriku dan perasaanku. K-kau membuatku sungguh merasa kesulitan, _sunbaenim_...," bisik Jaejoong lirih, menuduh Yunho tepat sasaran, meskipun Yunho memiliki rasa yang dalam ketika mencium Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri kini didera rasa takut. Takut... untuk menyimpulkan arti dari ciuman Yunho padanya. Takut debaran jatungnya yang terselip sebuah rasa senang itu pada akhirnya akan membuat luka yang lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk kecewa untuk semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya karena dirinya tidak tahu dan sok paling tahu apapun.

Jaejoong tidak akan lagi dengan lancang membaca apa yang mata dan tingkah laku dari seseorang tunjukan padanya.  
Cukup _umma_ bilogisnya, _umma_nya.  
Jaejoong... tidak berharap dan berpikir sedikitpun jika, kini... Yunhopun telah andil memberikan rasa kecewa dalam kehidupannya.

"_Sunbaeim_..." lirih Jaejoong, "Kau tahu... jika kau, benar-benar keterlaluan..."

Jaejoong berbalik, menundukan tubuhnya untuk meraih kruknya. Hanya saja, ketika Jaejoong hendak melangkah kakinya, tubuhnya terasa melayang, dan kruk peyangga beban tubuhnyapun kembali terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

Benar, jika Yunho-lah yang memang mencekal lengan Jaejoong yang hendak berbalik darinya, dan kemdian dengan lembut ia membopong tubuh ringan Jaejoong.

Mengacuhkan rontaan yang Jaejoong lakukan, ia tetap berjalan. Ia harus segera membawa Jaejoong pulang sekarang. Bukan hanya karena angin berhembus kian kencang yang menyebabkan suhu udara kian dingin, lebih dari apapun, demi Tuhan, keadaan Jaejoong sangat tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

Ia dan Jaejoongpun baru menyadari sesuatu, jika cengkraman tangannya pada bagian lengan atas jaejoong tadi, ternyata membuat luka yang telah mengering disana kembali berdarah. Meskipun tidak banyak, lebih terlihat seeperti noda pada jaketnya yang memang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak, Jaejoong-_ah_," desis Yunho dingin lantaran Jaejoong tak berhenti meronta–sebenarnya begitu mencemaskan keadaaan Jaejoong. Sesat ia mearasakan tubuh Jaejoong kaku, namun kemudian sepenuhnya diam.

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakannya berefek dan kali ini didengarkan oleh Jaejoong. Ketika ia menunduk, ia melihat Jaejoong meremat sigletnya–yang merupakan satu-satunya lapisan kain yang ia kenakan dibalik jaket yang kini menhangatkan tubuh Jaejoong–dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidanganya.

Menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, ia mecuri pandang kearah Jaejoong yang diam dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa.

Bukankah... Jaejoong tengah berpegangan padanya? Namun, mengapa ruat wajah yang Jaejoong tunjukan begitu menyakiti hatinya?

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukan sekitar pukul sebelas malam ketika Yunho menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Junsu. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap pada sosok Jaejoong yang masih saja tidak membuka suaranya. Memejamkan matanya kemudian merapikan poni Jaejoong dan mengelus keningnya.

"_Mianhae_, Joong_ie-yah_... jangan ragukan dengan apa yang selama ini aku tunjukan padamu," bisiknya namun Jaejoong acuhkan. "Mungkin akan benar-benar sulit untukmu karena semua yang sudah terjadi. Tapi, kuharap kau masih bisa memberikan sedikit saja kepercayaanmu padaku dan benar-benar meyakini apa yang kutunjukan padamu–bahwa, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Yunho tersenyum tanpa arti melihat tatapan _namja_ cantik itu yang tak dapat ia baca. Binar dari mata hitam itu tertutpi oleh cairan bening yang terkumpul disudut mata bulat itu. Tak menjawab atau bereaksi dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Bukankah... hati lebih bisa menilai dari pada mata ataupun telinga?" bisiknya lirih. Ia sadar, memang karena kesalahannya, dan seharusnya ia tak mengatakan demikian. Ia tidak bisa memaksa _namja_ cantik itu untuk kembali percaya padanya.  
Sangat egois jika ia melakukannya.

Kembali... ia dan juga Jaejoong hanya terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai tidak menyadari jika jarak wajahnya dan Jaejoong hanya menyisakan beberapa senti saja.

Namun... dengan kesadaran penuh, Yunho menekankan bibirnya dengan lembut diatas permukaan bibir Jaejoong. Cukup lama, sebelum kemudian melepaskannya dan mengusap bibir _cherry_ yang terlihat kering itu.

kali ini, ia berharap... Jaejoong dapat meyakini–meskipun hanya sebersit–perasaannya pada Jaejoong, adalah sebuah kebenaran.

**.**

**.**

Tak memperpedulikan kulit kecoklatannya yang tersapa angin malam, ia keluar dari mobilnya, berjalam dengan langkah sedikit cepat menuju pintu penumpang. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, ia kemudian membopong keluar tubuh lemas Jaejoong dari dalam mobilnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lipatan kaki dan punggung Jaejoong, mendekatkan _namja_ cantik itu dalam dekapannya.

"_Mianhada_..."

Ia mengambil kembali langkahnya, tersenyum pada Junsu yang menyambut kedatangannya dan Jaejoong.

"Kalian datang!" seru Junsu begitu menyadari kehadiran Yunho yang membawa Jaejoong. _Namja_ imut itu berjalan menghampiri dua sahabatnya yang tidak jauh berada didepannya. "Joong_ie hyung_, kau... _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Jaejoong baik-baik saja," kata Yunho, menjawab kecemasan Junsu yang tergurat jelas diwajah _chubby_ sahabatnya itu.

Junsu mengangguk dan menghembuskan napas lega melihat senyuman lemah dari Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Changmin dan Yoochun_nie_. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai," kata Junsu memberitahu. "Kim _ahjumma_ sudah tahu kau pulang kemari, dan beliau... sepertinya mengerti keadaanmu, Jaejoong_ie hyung_. Meskipun berat hati, ia tetap menyetujui dirimu dibawa kemari untuk sementara waktu. Tapi... _ahjumma_ berpesan untuk tidak terlalu lama."

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "_Gomawoyo_," bisiknya serak.

"_Jja_, masuklah," ajak Jusu yang segera diikuti Yunho. Ia mengikuti langkah Junsu memasuki rumah besar _namja_ imut itu. Beberapa kali ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya hingga ia sampai dikamar dengan nuansa biru milik Junsu.

"Baringkan Joong_ie hyung_, _sunbaenim_," Junsu membuka selimut yang terlipat dan menata bantal-bantalnya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, ia membaringkan tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang segera diselimuti oleh Junsu hingga sebatas dada.

Mata musangnya mengkikuti pergerakan Junsu yang membantu Jaejoong. Dan segera saja, Jaejoong memjemkan matanya dan menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"A-aku ambil kompres dan air hangat dulu, Joong_ie hyung_, Yunho _sunbae_," kata Junsu. Kakhawatiran masih jelas terdengar dari bagaimana ia tergagap dengan apa yang dikatakannya dan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Yunho bukannya tidak sadar akan hal itu, namun yang ada dipikirannnya hanyalah keadaan Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, Junsu-_ah_. Jaejoong... dia akan baik-baik saja," katanya, lebih meyakinkan pada diri sendiri.

"_N-ne, sunbaenim_. Aku hanya benar-benar khawatir ketika mendengar Jae _hyung_ pergi dari rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Aa-aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan itu."

"_Gwaenchana_, Junsu-_ah_. Yang penting sekarang Jaejoong sudah disini."

Junsu menganggngguk menyetujui ucapan Yunho. _Namja_ imut itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menatap sendu pada Jaejoong dan Yunho yang acuh ketika dirinya keluar dari kamar.

Namun ia tak marah dengan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

Mendengar debaman pelan pada pintu, Yunho memejamkan matanya. Cukup lama Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang dingin. Hingga ia mendengar deru napas teratur dari namja cantik itu. Jaejoong memang terlihat kelelahan. Tak heran jika _namja_ cantik itu mudah tertidur.

"Sepetinya aku salah langkah...," lirih Yunho. "Bukan begitu... Jae-_ah_?" Ia manarik segaris senyum hampa. Namun, sedetik kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi lembut. "Tapi, entah mengapa kini aku begitu mensyukurinya. Kau harus mempercayai itu."

**.**

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang kembali terbuka, menampakan Junsu beserta Yoochun dan Changmin, ia memejamkan matanya. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hati yang selama ini tak pernah berhenti membisikinya...

... untuk tegas terhadap dirinya dan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia bangkit dari ranjang yang saat ini Jaejoong tempati dan tersenyum pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, _hyung_... aku membawakan pakaian ganti untukmu," saran Changmin seraya mengangkat_ paper bag_ yang dibawanya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Aku pikir isinya makananmu, Min-_ah_," kekehnya.

"_Ya_! Meskipun makanan segalanya untukku, tapi, kau tetap _hyung_ku, tahu!"

"Haha... _arraseo_. _Arraseo_," angguknya. "Titip Jaejoong sebentar."

"Aku sudah pastikan tiga hari kedepan kau dapat menginap disini dan menemani Jaejoong, Yun," kata Yoochun ketika tangan Yunho meraih knop pintu. "Meskipun, Jung _ahjusshi_ terdengar sangat marah, tapi beliau–terpaksa–mengijinkannya–karena ia sudah berada dalam perjalanan ke Jepang. Kuharap kau menyiapkan diri setelah ini. Kau lebih tahu... Jung _ahjusshi_ orang yang seperti apa."

"Hn. Aku tahu," ujar Yunho, pegangannya pada knop pintu kian erat. "Terima kasih, Yoochun-_ah_," kemudian berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho-_yah_...," panggil Mrs. Jung ketika Yunho baru saja tiba dirumahnya seetelah tiga hari ini ia menginap bersama ketiga sahabtanya dan juga Jaejoong dirumah Junsu. _Namja_ tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya, membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pada Mrs. Jung.

"Ada apa, _umma_?" tanyanya. Raut leleh tidak dapat disembunyikan dari sang _umma_.

"I-itu... b-bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Mrs. Jung dengan ragu. _Yeojya_ paruh baya itu tak mampu menatap pada mata musang putera tunggalnya.

"Umma masih perduli? Kupikir _umma_ merasa bahagia karena keadaan keluarga Kim, terlebih Jaejoong sekarang seperti ini."

"Y-yunho...?" lirih Mrs. Jung. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang _umma_?"

"Entahlah, _umma_. Apa yang _umma_ lakukan dan katakan pada Jaejoong waktu itu benar-benar membuatku sekali lagi kecewa padamu, umma."

Mrs. Jung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Hal yang selama ini sangat tidak ingin ia lakukan dan ia dengar, keluar begitu saja dari bibir hati putranya. Dan itu tetap sangat menyakitkan. Meskipun, ia sudah berusaha untuk menekan rasa sakit itu karena ia pernah melakukan hal yang serupa pada anaknya, ia tetap tidak bisa menolak ketika rasa sakit itu mengujam bagian hatinya. Ia tak dapat mengelak bahwa ia bahwa sekali lagi ia telah mengguratkan kekecewaan untuk Yunho.

"Umma benar-benar khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Heechul _eonni_ tidak mau memberitahukan dimana keberadaannya," kata Mrs. Jung terbata dalam isakannya. "_Umma_ ingin minta maaf karena apa yang telah _umma_ katakan padanya. _Umma_... _umma_ menyesal, Yunho-_yah_..."

"Tidak merubah apapun umma. Keadaannya sudah terlanjur seperti ini dan biarkan Jaejoong tenang dalam pikirannya dulu, jangan mengganggunya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Jika, ia sudah dapat menata hatinya, barulah _umma_ bicara," kata Yunho lembut. ""Ah, _umma_... aku harap, _umma_ tidak melakukan hal yang seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong lagi. Tidak, untuk memutupi ketakutan dan mencari perrlindungan untuk diri _umma_ sendiri lantaran penyesalan atas apa yang _umma_ lakukan pada Karam. Jaejoong bukanlah Karam, _umma_," imbuhnya. Menekan kata-katanya. Mengingatkan pada sang _umma_, terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yunho..."

"Sudahlah, _umma_. Tidak apa-apa, benar, tidak apa-apa. Jaejoong... ia orang yang terlalu baik. Aku yakin dia tidak menyimpan dendam padamu."

'_Kuhurap tidak juga untukku,_' imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Aku istirahat dulu, _umma_. _Jaljayo_."

Yunho menaiki undakan anak tangga munuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Mrs. Jung yang tenggelam dalam tangisnya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan.

Bukankah seharusnya luka itu tidak lagi terkuak? Kenapa sekarang ingatan tentang 'hal itu' justru memaksanya untuk mengingat apa yang telah menumbuhkan rasa kecewanya terhadap kedua orang tuanya kini bertambah kembali.

Bukan.

Bukan ini yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak mengharapkan rasa kekcewaan ia miliki untuk orang tuanaya. Tapi perkataan Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong kemarin benar-benar memaksanya untuk mengingat hal yang memang tidak segarusnya ia lupakan.

Hanya saja, _bumonim_nya memang telah terlnjur membuatnya kecewa. Karena kejadian yang dialami Karam dua tahun silam. Meskipun ia tahu, pada akhirnya hingga saat ini, _bumonim_nya begitu merasa bersalah dan selalu mencari perlindungan dari berbagai hal yang membuat mereka mengingat apa yang lakukan lakukan pada Karam.

Sebagai seorang Jung, mangakui sebuah kesalahan yang menghancurkan ego tinggi mereka, tentu akan lebih memllih untuk tersiksa seumur hidup dari pada mengucapkan kata maaf.

Seperti halnya dirinya, begitu mereka mendapati Jaejoong, pasti akan langsung mengingatkan mereka pada Karam. Ia melampiaskan kemiripan mereka memberikan rasa sayang pada Jaejoong padahal ia tahu perasaan yang Jaejoong miliki untuknya, dan membuat rasa sakit karena kesalahannya menempatkan posisi Jaejoong.

_Bumonim_nya mencari perlindungan dari rasa bersalahanya pada Karam dengan menyakiti Jaejoong.

Ia dan keluarganya... entah mengapa begitu egois dan kejam.

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Dengan telaten, tak peduli bagaimana susana begitu dingin dan kaku, Yunho tetap membantu Jaejoong melakukan terapi untuk kakinya. Memapah dan menyemangati Jaejoong dengan hari yang lalu Dokter Jaejoong memeriksa dan memberitahu jika; Jaejoong harus mencoba menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk. Hal itu dilakukan agar otot-otot kaki Jaejoong tidak terlalu kaku.

Todak perlu penegawsan dair Dokter karena bukan kelumpuhan dan patah tulang. Hanya perlu pengawasan dari orang lain, agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu memaksa untuk melemaskan otot pergelangan kakinya.

Ia mengelus pergelenagan tangannya yang masih sedikit memar–bekas lukan yang didapatkannya dari cangkraman erat kuku Jaejoong ketika hari pertama Jaejoong melakukan terapinya. Ia begitu ingin menggantikan posisi Jaejoong tiap kali dirinya mendapati _hobae_nya itu mengernyit dan ringis menahan sakit ketika berusaha berjalan sendirian.

"Istirahat dulu, Jae...," ujar Yunho lembut. Ia menghela napas melihat Jaejoong–masih saja–terlalu bersemangat melakukan terapinya. Padahal, karena hal yang sama–yang terkesan Jaejoong paksakan–dua hari yang lalu kaki Jaejoong kembali membengkak dan harus diistirahatkan kembali hingga hari ini terapi baru bisa dimulai kembali.

"..."

Tanpa menyahuti perkataan dari Yunho, Jaejoong segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pohon besar yang dilewatinya, menegak air mineral yang Yunho sodorkan padanya–lagi-lagi tanpa membuka mulutnya kecuali untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Pun satu kalimat itu diucapkan dengan amat pelan, hampir tak dapat Yunho dengar andai saja tempat yang penuh disekeliling jalanan kecil itu terdapat pepohonan saja. Tidak ada kendaraan bermotor yang dapat melewati area itu.

Yunho tersenyum hambar mendapati sikap Jaejoong yang seperti itu padanya. Jaejoong hanya akan tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih namun terdengar amat hambar, terlihat amat hampa baginya. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari jika Jaejoong masihlah belum dapat menerima dirinya.

Jadi... bukankah ia tidak pantas jika ia sampai mengeluhkan sikap Jaejoong padanya, padahal karena ia juga yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Jae..."

Mendengar panggilan Yunho, Jaejoong mendongak, mempertemukan tatapan matanya dengan mata musang Yunho. Sejenak ia tertegun ketika dirinya mendapati tatapan mata Yunho tidak jauh berrbeda dengan apa yang terpancar dari matanya, ada luka, sakit dan juga kecewa. Namun, entah mengapa ia begitu sulit untuk kebali mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang Yunho tawarkan padanya.

Bisa dibilang, rasa percayanya kini tidak lagi ada. Tidak pada Yunho, tidak juga pada yang lainnya–orang-orang yang selama ini mencoba mendekati hatinya kembali.

"Kuberi tahu sebuah kejujuran," kata Yunho. "Tapi aku tidak bermaksud apapun setelah mengatakannya. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan jikalaupun kau tak mau untuk mendengarkannya."

Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya.  
Ah... betapa ia merindukan sikap menggemaskan dari Jaejoong yang belakang tak ia dapatkan.

"Kau tahu...," mulainya dengan mengambil sebuah jeda, "Awalnya... sungguh, aku memang menganggap kau hanyalah sosok keponakanku. Ia benar-benar mirip denganmu dan banyak hal dari dirrimu yang membuatku mengingatnya lewat sosokmu, Jae..."

Yunho tidak mengacuhkan jika mungkin kini Jaejoong merasakan ada yang meremas jantungnya dengan sangat kencang, membuat sosok caantik itu merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat mendenagra apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh dirinya. Iapun tak ragu untuk mengalihkan padangannya begitu mendapati gambaran rasa sakkit itu begitu jelas terpancar pada _doe eyes_ milik Jaejoong.

"Wajah, sikap dan semua yang terlihat padamu memang mengingatkanku pada Karam–keponakanku itu. Ia keponakanku, anak dari kakak sepupuku, percayakah kau jika keponakanku itu seusia denganku? Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa tua kakak sepupuku itu, Jae-_ah_?" Yunho tersenyum hambar. "Tapi, kenyataannnya memanglah demikian aku–"

"–cukup, _sunbae_... a-ku tidak ingin mendengar."

"Ia meninggal–satu tahun yang lalu," kata Yunho lagi tanpa memperdulikan ketidaknyamanan Jaejoong.

"..."

Hening...

Begitu lama keheningan itu terasa mencekam setelah kalimat itu Yunho katakan.

Keadaan canggung yang Jaejoong rasakan, membuat sebuah rasa tidak nyaman menjeratnya–bukan... bukan karena Yunho mengungkit akar permasalahan mereka entah apa, Jaejoongpun tidak mengetahuinya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Jaejoong merasa takut untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan tentang 'kejujuran' yang coba Yunho sampaikan. Namun... ia tak menolak jika ada rasa hangat akan ada secercah harapan yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyapanya, bahwa kejujuran itu juga yang akan membuatnya merasa kembali dalam batas yang aman.

"Kami begitu dekat, karena kami seumuran. Semua hal hampir kami lakukan bersama-sama. Entah mengapa meskipun dia bahkan selalu membuatku malu karena aku selalu dipanggilnya _ahjusshi_ ataupun _samchon_, dan menolak memanggilku _hyung_... meskipun aku seringkali memintanya demikian, aku akan selalu tertawa karenanya. Dia bilang; karena Jung Yunho memanglah _ahjusshi_nya untuk apa memanggilnya _hyung_."

Jaejoong memeberanikan diri untuk menatap pada Yunho yang tersenyum dan terkekeh dengan lembut. Membutanya lagi-lagi merasakan ketidak nyamanan. Kali ini ia tidak ingin jika senyuman itu ada ketika _sunbae_nya itu mengingat orang lain, bukanlah mengigat dirinya. Tentu saja, tidak diakui olehnya.

"Kami benar-benar tidak terpisahkan. Dimana ada aku pasti orang akan selalu menyadari jika Karam ada dibelakangnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Hingga... dua tahun yang lalu, Dokter memfonisku mengidap penyakit kelainan ginjal dan salah satu ginjalku harus diangkat.

Herannya, jika ada masih yang bisa bertahan hanya dengan satu ginjal, hal itu tidak berlaku untukku. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan karena kedua ginjalku mengalami gangguan, jadi harus ada yang mendoronkan salah satu ginjalnya padaku. Keluargakupun tanpa terkecuali, mencarikan donor ginjal untukku. Dan–"

"–Karam-_sshi_?"

"Ya. Karamlah satu-satunya orang yang cocok dengan ginjalku. Tentu saja, aku menolak keras jika Karam yang harus mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku. Karam benar-benar _hyperactive_, dia paling tidak bisa berdiam diri–sama sepertimu, bukan? Terlebih... dia adalah pemain inti tim sepak bola Junior Tim Nasional Korea. Kau tahu betapa berharganya, ginjal seseorang seperti Karam? Jika salah satu ginjalnnya dinonorkan dia akan kehilangan mimpi dan cita-cita terbesarnya."

"..."

"Seperti dalam pikiranmu, Jae-_ah_. Karam... Karamlah pendonor itu. Aku pikir saat aku menjalankan operasai dengan donor yang didapatkan pihak Rumah Sakit adalah akhir dari semuanya, ternyata aku salah, Jae... aku salah. Dan aku menyadari dan mengertahuinya ketika dia mengalami komplikasi saat dia tengah berlatih menjelang pertandingannya."

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya merasakan denyutan pada jantungnya begitu keras, membuatnya merasa sesak. Jemarinya saling bertautan, berharap dengan melakukan itu ia dapat mengurangi rasa tidak menyenangkan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh bagian dalam hatinya.

"Karam dirawat dirumah sakit hanya bebarapa jam sejak komplikasinya itu kemudian dia meninggal dunia...," Yunho menarik napas untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang tercekat. "Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya aku, Jae? Terlebih kenyataan yang berikutnya harus kau terima adalah; karena kedua orang tuaku yang memaksa dan menekan Karam untuk menodonorkan ginjalnya padaku, hanya karena... hanya karena aku adalah generasi ketiga keluarga Jung.  
Penerus gelar kebangsawanan dan Bisnis _Liberal_ Perusahaan keluarga Jung.

Dan bosohnya Karam mau melakukannya. Bukankah... Karam benar-benar bodoh? Bodoh karena menodonrkan ginjalnya padaku, bodoh karena memaksakan dirinya, padahal dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mampu..."

"Y-Yunho _sunbaenim_..."

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong telah mengakup wajah Yunho. Menghapus aliran bening dari mata musang itu.

"Melihatmu, seperti melihat sosok Karam meskipun kalian orang yang berbeda. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu karena hal itu, dan aku selalu berusaha menghindari ini–tidak mengatakannya padamu, tidak memeritahukan kenyataannya padamu–karena jika itu terjadi artinya, semuanya telah salah. Salah dari apa yang selama ini aku bayangkan dan aku tekankan pada diriku sendiri. Berubah menjadi apa yang selama ini aku takutkan.

Karena rasa sayangku padamu telah berubah.

Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan ketakutan yang lebih besar yang selalu membayangiku. Aku takut... aku akan melukai dan tidak mampu menjagamu, orang mendengarkan aku mengatakan padamu, bahwa; Aku Mencintamu."

Jaejoong sontak membelalakan mata besarnya, ia dengan cepat menatap kembali pada Yunho. Bibir bawahnya ia giggit mendapati tatapan Yunho penuh dengan kesungguhan. Membuat jantungnya berdetak menggila, seakan-akan hendak keluar dari rongga dadanya.  
Tubuhnya seakan tersengat listrik juataan volt, perutnya melilit seakan jutaan kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan. Menggelitiknya dengan cara yang terlalu menyenangkan.  
Wajahnya yang basah–menangis mendengar semua yang Yunho katakan–begitu merah.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu," ulang Yunho. Ia mengelus wajah Jaejoong pebuh perasaan, "Karena sangat sulit untuk mengembalikan subuah kepercayaan yang telah rusak, aku tidak berharap banyak kau bisa mempercayainya. Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melihat dan merasakannya."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat. Benar. Apa yang Yunho katakan memanglah benar adanya. Perasaannya memang nyaman dan menyenangkan mengetahui Yunho sungguh-sungguh mencitainya dan ia bisa melihat dan merasakan itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, ada yang menahannya jika ia harus memerima perasaan Yunho padanya, meskipun ia merasakan hal yang sama.  
Ia terlalu takut untuk merasakan lagi yang namanya kekecewaan.

"Ah, ternyata sudah sangat sore," ujar Yunho mencairkan suasana. "Sepertinya akan hujan. Kau... naiklah kepunggungku, Jae. Kita harus cepat. _Kkajja_!" perintah Yunho menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit yang nampak mendung.

Jaejoong mengikuti apa yang Yunho sarankan. Ia segera naik kepunggung Yunho yang terduduk didepannya, meligkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho, kemudian pegangannya kian erat ketika _sunbae_nya itu bangit berdiri. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan dan menyamankan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu tegap Yunho.

**ToBeContinued**

_**Chapter panjang dan membosankan dan no feel seperti biasanya. Saya tahu dan sadar. Hiksu... TToTT  
Meskipun tidak yakin, saya harap paling tidak readerdeul mendapatkan titik terang untuk konfliknya, ne?**_

_**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, ngefave, ngefollow cerita maupun author dan untuk yang mereview;**_** [[(****Vic89:**** Nggak tahu tuh, Key ahjumma. Kepo banget. U.U *plak*. Silahkan bantu abangmu marahin Yunho, Vic-san. *jduagh*. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****nin nina:**** Jinjja? Syukurlah, eonni pikir nggak ngefeel. **** Yang lihat? Chapter depan baru ketahuan kayaknya. **** Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****Guest:**** Ini lanjutannya. Terima Kasih sudah mampir. ^^), (****YunHolic:**** Kan ceritanya JJnya tertekan. Makanya doi(?) kabur. Hehehe... Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****SimVir:**** Ada masalah dengan kejiwaan(?) eonni. Makanya mau lepasin pelan-pelan YunJaenya. ^^ Yang lihat YunJae kisseuan baru muncul chpater depan, ne? Iyah, kan kebanyakan seme emang biasanya suka egois. *plak. Mrs. Jung nggak benci Kibum kok. Diatas udah ada alasannya kenapa Mrs. Jung jahat gitu ke JJ. Hehe... Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****ichigo song:**** Lha Ichi jahat, masa JJ diminta dibikin depressi. Tapi, tadinya emang udah niat bikin JJ depresi si, tapi nggak jadi. Nanti bakal jadi panjang. ==' udah nasib Jae jadi pihak teraniaya. Jadi semuanya jahatin dia. *plak* Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****christalice:**** Jinjja? Syukurlah kalau feelnya kerasa. Iya kasian JJnya. *pelukJJ* Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****JungJaema:**** Iya, sampai JJnya minggat. Yang lihat YunJae muncul chapter depan. Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****desi2121:**** Iya. *pelukJJ* Yang lihat YunJae muncul chapter depan. Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****meybi:**** Ho'oh, wajah JJ emang cocok soalnya. *digoreng* Iya, kayaknya yang terakhir. Semoga ini bisa dibilang karya yang baik, ne?), (****Jihee46:**** Ada masalah dengan diri saya sendiri. Hehehe. Yah, begitulah... ^^ Terima kasih sudah mampir. ^^), (****tikka:**** Iya, *pelukJJ #jitak Key* Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****Himawari Ezuki:**** Hehehe... syukurlaha kalau feelnya sampai. **** Terima kasih dan mian untuk air matanya. *kasihtissue* Haha, ini masalah dengan diri saya sendiri kok. Dan TIDAK. Saya juga anti Cuople dad and Son itu. *mewek* Ne, salam YunJae shipper. Terima kasih support dan Reviewnya. ^^), (****lipminnie:**** Iya, yang Keybum bilang emang bener kok. Kibum emang ngerebut Siwon dari Heechul. Emang terinspirasi dari sana, JJnya bener-benar ampe pengin aku makan. Bibirnya... *mupeng#ditonjokYundad* Ada masalah dengan pribadi saya sendiri. Hehe... Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^), (****BooFishy:**** Ada masalah dengan pribadi saya sendiri. Hehe... Terima kasih support dan Reviewnya. ^^), (****J-Twice:**** Berarti dapat feelnya yah...? ^^ Yang lihat YunJae muncul Chpater depan. Ada masalah dengan pribadi saya sendiri. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^), (****yunjaelover:**** Ini Chapter fovorite saya lho... *nggak nanya. Aigoo... ampe kerasa kaya ditancep besi? *pukpuk* Ada masalah dengan pribadi saya sendiri. Terima kasih support dan reviewnya. ^^), (****Bambaya:**** Ada masalah dengan pribadi saya sendiri. Terima kasih support dan reviewnya. ^^)]] *deepbow**

_**Untuk alasan mengapa saya berhenti nulis YunJae, karena ada masalah dengan pribadi saya sendiri. Dunia YunJae terlalu menyenangkan untuk saya tinggali. Jujur, saya takut saya akan semakin tenggelam dalam dunia yang menyenangkan ini, dan akan membuat saya semakin melupakan adanya dunia lain yang harusnya saya tempati.**_

_**Saya mencintai YunJae, tapi saya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terpaku dengan mereka.  
Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu dilain waktu dan kesematan.**_

_**Maaf untuk segala kekurangan dan hal negative dari apa yang saya tulis.  
Terima kasih untuk semua support dan pembelajaran yang readerdeul berikan pada saya. T^T *deepdeepbow**_

_**Saranghaeyo yeorebun...  
Gamshahamnida... ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

"_Jja_, tidurlah...," Yunho menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ cantik yang menatapnya lekat itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang ia lakukan?

Meskipun, ia merasakan sedikit risih lantaran tatapan intens dari mata bulat Jaejoong, ia tetap melengkungkang senyuman dari bibir hatinya. Menepuk dan memijit pelan kaki Jaejoong. Meskipun tanpa kata, ia dan Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan hal itu. Hanya berbicara melalui mata yang tiada kebohongan disana. Merasakan ketulusan dan kuatnya rasa cinta yang mereka miliki terhadap satu sama lain. Tercermin begitu jelas pada dua bola mata berbeda bentuk itu.

Ketika jarum jam telah menunujuk pada angka sebelas dan angka enam, Yunho mengusap lembut kelopak mata besar Jaejoong. Setelah terapi untuk kaki Jaejoong sore tadi, ditambah memasak, dan meladeni permainan yang Changmin dan Junsu inginkan untuk menghabiskan waktu malam mereka, bukankah Jaejoong merasakan lelah?

"_Jaljayo_...," bisiknya lirih, yang dijawab dengan helaan napas dari Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai Jaejoong, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya ditepi ranjang dan berjalan, kalau saja langkahnya tak tertahan oleh telapak tangan Jaejoong yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"_Waeyo_, hm? Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho mau tak mau menaikan sebelah alisnya, tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keadaan seperti itu, Yunho kembali tersenyum ketika Jaejoong menggeserkan tubuhnya, membuat tempat kosong disisinya. Tanpa banyak kata, ia segera membaringkan tubuh disana, memeluk dengan ragu pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang membelakanginya. Ia menghela napas, tidak banyak bertanya tentang alasan mengapa Jaejoong mengijinkan mereka dalam keadaan seintim ini.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Jaejoong memegang tangannya yang berada dipinggang ramping Jaejoong. Begitu erat.

Tanpa alasan jelas, untuk sesaat, ia merasakan dadanya begitu sakit dan sesak.  
Dan, ia merasa acuh terhadap sebuah firasat.

"_Gwaenchana_... aku disini. Takan kemanapun," ia merasakan punggung Jaejoong menegang kemudian kembali relaks ketika kalimat yang terdengar ragu itu keluar dari celah bibirnya. "_Jaljayo_, BooJaejoongie...," iapun memejamkan, namun membuka dan kemudian memejamkan kembali matanya guna menenangkan pikirannya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Menjemput rasa kantuk yang kian kuat menyergapnya.

Mengapa engkau terlihat begitu ragu, Yunho?  
Apa yang kau ragukan...?

**Disclaimer: Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Lenght: ****4635-****4****744(Edited)**** words.**

**Genre: Romance. Family. Hurt/Comfort. Dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC || (miss)Typo(s)–kalau yang ini sudah penyakit. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya?– || EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan(?) || Boys Love, Male x Male || Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan||. Chapter ini panjang dan membosankan.**

**[[ "Italic" ]] untuk Flashback**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**;**

Sekali lagi, Jaejoong menatap pada jam digital yang terdapat dimeja nakas disamping kanan ranjangnya–tepatnya ranjang Junsu yang masih ditempatinnya. Mata bulatnya mencari-cari sosok _namja_ tampan yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak dilihatnya. Padahal biasanya, Yunho, yang selama ini ditunggunya selalu datang setiap hari untuk sekedar menemaninya, membantunya mencoba berjalan lagi, atau sekedar berbicara tentang hal yang tidak penting padanya. Tak perduli meskipun ia mendiaminya, _namja_ tampan itu akan selalu sabar berada disisinya.

Namun, setelah pengakuan Yunho padanya tiga hari yang lalu, ia tidak lagi mendapakan kabar apapun dari Yunho.

Tidak dalam bentuk apapun.

Jadi... inikah yang menjawab keraguan kata Yunho malam itu...  
Yunho meninggalkannya...? Begitukah?

Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali, jika kenyataannya... memang demikianlah yang terjadi.

Lantas bagaimana dengan rasa rindunya pada Yunho saat ini? Ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia bukannya acuh terhadap Yunho, ia merasakan jika perasaan Yunho padanya begitu tulus.  
Meskipun ketika ia dan Yunho bertemu, dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Yunho, nanti, paling tidak, perasaannya lega.  
Ketakutannya tidak terbukti.

"Sayang... semua barangmu sudah _umma_ rapihkan, kita bisa pulang."

Jaejoong kembali dari lamunannya dan menoleh, mendapati Mrs. Kim menempatkan dirinya duduk disampingnya, membelai lembut rambut hitamnya.

"_Arraseoyo, umma_," angguknya lemah, tanpa semangat.

Jangan salahkan jika, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sosok Yunho. Selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati; mengapa Yunho belum juga datang? Tidakah Yunho tahu jika hari ini ia akan pulang kembali kerumahnya, tidak lagi menghindar bersembunyi dirumah Junsu.

Kenyataannya, Heechul, Siwon, dan juga Taemin sudah sangat menantikannya untuk kembali mengisi rumah keluarga Kim. Tidakah Yunho mengharapkan yang sama lagi, bila mengingat... Yunholah yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk pulang pada keluarganya.

Lagipula, ia memang tidak mungkin selamanya hidup dirumah Junsu. Terlebih alasan mengapa ia memilih rumah Junsu sudah dapat ia atasi.

Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dan tenang untuk menghadapi orang tuanya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, nak?" tanya Mrs. Kim lembut.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab, menghadirkan sebuah helaan napas dari _yeojya_ yang telah membesarkannya itu.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi menyembunyikan apapun, hm?" kata Mrs. Kim. Matanya menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut. "_Umma_ takut kehilangan dirimu lagi. _Umma_ merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, ketika kau lebih memilih Junsu dari pada memilih rumahmu, bersama dengan_ umma_. _Umma_... benar-benar merasa kehilangan dirimu, sayang...," ujarnya, meskipun bukan kehilangan dalam arti yang sebenarnya, tentu saja. "Kau tidak tahu, betapa paniknya _umma_ karena kepergianmu saat itu. _Umma_ pikir kau bagitu membenci _umma_, sayang."

Jaejoong mengerjap polos pada Mrs. Kim, sedetik kemudian ia menatap lembut pada _umma_nya itu. "Kenapa _umma_ berpikir demikian? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Joong_ie_ sama sekali tidak membencimu, _umma_. _Umma_ terlalu bergarga dan luar biasa untuk Joong_ie_ benci."

Mrs. Kim merasakan jantungnya terenyuh, hingga tanpa sadar senyum lembut terlukis dibibirnya disela air matanya, merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari putra tirinya itu. "Rasanya _umma_ ingin mati saja. Benar, _umma_ mearasakan dan akan lebih memilih hal itu, jika kau sampai membenci _umma_. Karena itulah _umma_ tidak ingin kau mengetahui tentang masa lalu _umma, appa_ dan _umma_ kandungmu. _Umma_ ingin hal itu menjadi rahasia kehidupan kami–orang tuamu–kami menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini darimu, bukan beararti kejam padamu. Kami hanya ingin kau hidup dengan nyaman tanpa bayang masa lalu dari kami."

"_Umma_..."

"Tapi kau harus percaya, Jaejoong_ie_, selama ini _umma_ benar-benar menyanyangimu seperti _umma_ menyayangi HyunJoong dan Taemin, anak-anak yang lahir dari rahim _umma_. Tak perduli bagiamanapun dimasa lalu _umma _kandungmu menyakiti perasaan _umma_."

"..."

"Kau tahu, sayang... awalnya _umma_ tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Bohong kalau _umma_ bisa menahan rasa sakit atas apa yang _umma_mu lakukan. Tapi Tuhan menakdirkan seperti ini. Jika kami tahu, kami hanya akan saling menyakiti, kami pasti lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya–dimana kami harus terlibat dalam cinta yang saling berhubungan...

"... namun tetap saja, karena kami hanya manusia biasa, kami pasti memiliki perasaan egois. Harus memiliki apa yang kami inginkan untuk hidup kami dengan cara yang salah sekalipun. Karena sudah terlanjur ada dalam lingkaran itu, tentu salah satu dari kami memang harus mengalah dengan keadaan dan tersakiti."

Jaejoong merasakan aliran bening dari matanya telah terjatuh dalam diam, tanpa isakan. Hanya itu yang mampu ia utarkan untuk emosi yang kini dirasakannya. Ia beringsut merengkuh tubuh mungil Mrs. Kim. Membagi perasaannya. Entah ikatan mereka terlanjur dalam atau bagaimana, Jaejoong merasakan perasaannnya berangsur ringan dan... lega. Meskipun kenyataan mengenai orang tuanya begitu pahit dan menyakitkan.

Mungkin karena kini ia menyadari dan memahami, jika orang tuanya telah merelakan dan memaafkan satu sama lain.

"_Mianhae, _Chull_ie umma_. _Umma_ku begitu menyakitimu."

Mrs. Kim menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, memeluk punggung Jaejoong dengan erat. Menangis terisak didada anak dari _yeojya_ yang bisa dikatakan pernah menyakitinya dengan begitu dalam. "Kami... semua salah, sayang...," katanya berusaha tertawa diantara tangisnya. Menghentikan kata maaf dan penyesalan dari Jaejoong yang dibisikan tanpa jeda.

"H-HyunJoong _hyung_ pasti menertawai kita, _umma_...," kata Jaejoong merasakan aliran matanya tak jua mau berhenti.

Mrs. Kim terseenyum dalam isak tangisnya. "_Ne_. Kita seperti perempuan yang patah hati padahal kau adalah _namja_."

"_U-umma_!"

"Hahaha, _arraseo_," kekeh Mrs. Jng mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong. "_Saranghae_."

"Hng... _nado_. _Nado __saranghae __umma_. _Neomu_..."

.

.

.

Dengan langkah pelan dan enggan, Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Mrs. Kim yang menuntunnya. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya dan meliarkan tatapan matanya, berharap sosok tampan bernama Jung Yunho dapat dilihatnya. Namun, beberapa kali ia melakukannya, tetap saja tidak mendapatkan apapun dari sosok itu.

Yeah... tentu saja, tidak mungkin hanya batang hidungnya saja yang terlihat, bukan?

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mendudukan dirirnya disofa. Ia merasa kecewa, jujur saja. Yunho tidak datang pada kepulangannya kembali kerumahnya. Meskipun terkesan sangat tidak penting, tapi tetap saja, selain kakinya yang sudah sembuh, hatinyapun berangsur demikian. Bukankah hal ini bisa dijadikan sebuah perayaan?

"_Hyungie_...!" pekik Taemin yang sedari panggilannya tidak Jaejoong dengar.

"Eh? Taemin-_ah_? _Waeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar diacuhkan oleh _hyung_nya itu, uh?

"Kalau _hyungie_ mau pelgi lagi ajak, Taetam, _arraseo_!" ketus Taemin yang duduk dihadapan Jaejoong, mengungkapkan amarah yang dipendamnya selama 'pelarian' Jaejoong.

Ya, hanya dengan kalimat itulah wujud kemarahan Taemin pada _hyung_nya itu. Karena sejujurnya, dengan rasa rindu yang dimiliki oleh Taemin saat ini, Taemin lebih ingin berlari dan ikut memeluk Jaejoong seperti apa yang tengah _umma_nya lakukan daripada kemarahannya.

Namun tidak, tidak.  
Tidak dengan adanya sosok _namja_ jangkung berwajah kekanakan yang berada disofa–yang sama dengan yang ditempati _umma_ dan _hyung_nya.  
Entah mengapa, melihat sosok dengan senyum cendrung menyeramkan yang sibuk dengan makanannya itu terlihat sangat mempesona dimata Taemin.

Eh?

Menyadari pikirannya, wajah Taemin merona dengan sendirinya, jantungnya berdetak menggila. Membuatnya begitu saja melupakan Choi Minho, yang notebenenya adalah _namja_ yang selama ini membuat jantungnya juga berdetak dengan kencang.

_Omo_,_ omo_, Taemin_nie_. ,

"_Miianhae_. Joong_ie hyung_ janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Taetaem-_ah_."

"_Y-yaksokha_e?" kerjap Taemin lucu masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah, tak berani menatap _hyung_nya yang duduk disebelah Changmin. Mendengar janji Jaejoong, yang ketika Jaejoong telah berjanji tak pernah Jaejoong ingkari, membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Taemin tidak tahu, bahwa Jaejoong dan juga Mr. Kim saling berpandangan. Menatap bingung lantaran polah bocah manis itu tiba-tiba malu-malu tapi mau.

"_Yaksokhae_," balas Jaejoong, masih penasaran dengan tingkah Taemin. Namun ia tetap mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelinging mungil Taemin dan tersenyum lega. Taemin memang sangat susuah lepas darinya. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar dari _appa_nya, kalau Taemin mogok makan dan sampai sakit semasa 'pelariannya' dari rumah sakit dan rumahnya.

Kakak beradik itu membagi senyum cerah yang polos.

"_Jja_. Semuanya sudah siap, _ani_? _Appa_ sudah rapihkan barang-barang Jaejoong. Kita bisa pulang sekarang. _Kkajja_, _kkajja_."

"_Kkajja_!" timpal lainnya dengan semangat.

"_Eoh_, Taemin_nie_...? Kau demam?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Changmin menghentikan acara makannya sejenak, yang lainnya menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap lekat pada Taemin, "Wajahmu merah, Taetem-_ah_. Mau Changmin _hyung_ gendong?" tawar Changmin, membuat Taemin yang memang masih nyaman disofa megap-megap seperti Ikan yang kehabisan napasnya, dan wajahnya merah dengan sempurna.

Hehehe...

Para orang dewasa–dengan umur yang berbeda–disana menarik sebuah seriangai.

"_Aigoo_... _aigoo_... Minho akan marah kalau Taemin genit dengan Changmin _hyung_," celetuk Jaejoong jahil. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya.

Taemin dengan matanya yang berair, dan Changmin yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap polos pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Ne_, Taemin akan dikatakan sebagai seorang yang jahat oleh Minho _hyung_," sambung Junsu tak berapa lama kemudian ketika dirinya dan Yoochun bergabung dengan Jaejoong dan yang lainnya untuk menggoda Taemin.

_Namja_ mungil berusia lima tahun itu menjatuhkan kemudian mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya pada sofa, dan menutup wajahnya yang masih memerah dengan bantal sofa. Meskipun teredam, isakan lirih terdengar dari Taemin lantaran tidak kuat oleh godaan-godaan yang dilayangkan padanya.

"_Yah_! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh? Taemin sedang demam, berhenti menggodanya!" pekik Changmin–yang entah mengapa kali ini begitu polos, menghadirkan tawa lantang dari semua orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya itu–pegecualian untuk Taemin–

–dan Jaejoong, yang tawanya terlihat... hambar?

**.**

**.**

**Y-Yunho Sunbaenim**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Bulan telah bertahta disinggasananya. Menerangi alam dengan ditemai jutaan bintang. Suara Jangkrik dan binatang khas malam menjadi simphoni indah yang menenangkan. Kerlip lampu pada gedung dan jalanan menjadi pemandangan indah yang sering terabaikan lantaran alam bawah sadar yang telah menjemput. Seharusnya begitu...

Ya. Melihat waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul satu dinihari.

Namun sepertinya rasa kantuk yang seharusnya mengantarkan Jaejoong pada alam bawah sadarnya itu tidak juga menyapanya.

Mencari kanyamanan yang sulit didapatinya, Jaejoong menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Mata bulatnya menjelajah mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui apa itu. Karena perasaan jengah, ia kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan dengan sedikit terrtatih menuju balkon kamarnya, menghirup udara malam–yang sebenarnya tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

"_Sunbaenim, eodisesoyo_...?" bisiknya dengan mata mengembun.

Ia menghela napas untuk mencari kelegaan pada dadanya yang terasa sesak. Memang akan selalu seperti ini, tiap kali ia mengingat kenyataan bahwa Yunho menghilang, sudah dua minggu. Ia maupun Yoochun dan lainnya, sama sekali kehilangan kabar dari _namja_ tampan itu. Yunho seakan ditelan bumi.

Berjuta tanya tentang menghilangnya Yunho berputar diotaknya.  
Berbagai spekulasi berputar memenuhi perasaannya. Dan, tidak ada satupun yang dapat dijawab olehnya. Ia tetap tidak mengerti dan ingin tahu mengapa... mengapa Yunho memutuskan untuk menghilang...?

Bukankah setelah Yunho mengatakan jika _namja_ tampan itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, semuanya masihlah baik-baki saja?

Semua tentang ia dan Yunho masih berjalan pada jalannya. Meski tanpa ada ikatan yang pasti mereka adalah _hobae_ dan _sunbae_ yang saling mencintai, terlepas bagaimana kacaunya perasaannya, dan Yunho masih tetap berada dan bersabar disisinya. Menemaninya.  
Dan ia bahagia dengan kenyataan tersebut.

Atau kagi-lagi ia salah mengartikan suatu hal lagi? Begitukah?

Mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh?

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari jika kemungkinan itu memanglah yang kembali terjadi. Air matanya kian mendesak, menjebol pertahanan air mata lain yang telah menggennag dipelupuk matanya, membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Ia merindukan Yunho, ingin bertemu dengan _namja_ tampan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa meredakan gemuruh menyakitkan dengan rasa rindunya yang tertahan, rindunya yang tak tersampaikan ini?

Tak perduli bagaimana ia pernah menyimpan kecewa–sekali lagi–pada Yunho, ia benar-benar hanya perlu bertemu dengan Yunho. Perasaannya begitu sesak karena rasa rindunya pada Yunho. Sangat sulit untuknya bernapas dengan benar karena perasaannya pada Yunho.

"Bagiamana ini,Y-Yunho _sunbaenim_? Semuanya sudah jelas. Lantas bagaimana kita, ah _a-ani_, a-aku melanjutkannya? Kau tidak ada lagi disini bersamaku...," tanyanya lirih hanya dijawab hembusan angin yang kian kencang menerpa wajah putihnya. Dan ia merasa napasnya tercekat pada dua tanya–

"Atau...? Memang sudah tidak ada lagi lanjutannya? Hanya... sampai disini?"

–yang tiba-tiba melintas dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

Waktupun berjalan tanpa disadari oleh setiap insan. Detikan waktu yang berjalan telah terlewat tiga tahun setelah kepergian Yunho.  
Kehidupan... harus tetap berjalan, _ani_?

Seorang _namja_ manis bermabut jamur tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung, menatap tajam pada ujung tangga. Berharap sosok _namja_ cantik menapakan kaki disana.

"_Morning_, Taemin _baby_...," sapa suara lembut yang sejak setengah jam ini Taemin tunggu pemiliknya.

Taemin menghela napas lega dan memutar bola mata bosan, "_Hyung_, kenapa lama sekali, _eoh_? Taetem bisa telat?" keluh Taemin. _Namja_ manis yang kini berusia delapan tahun itu memicingakn matanya kesal, melihat pada Jaejoong yang dengan santainya melilitkan syal warna merah dileher jenjang itu. "Repot sekali, sih...?" ketusnya yang diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong. "_Hyungie_ jadi semakin mirip _yeojya_."

"_Yah_!" bentak Jaejoong menjitak pelan pucak kepala Taemin yang baru saja mengatainya, matanya melotot gemas. "Sekali lagi bilang _hyungie_ mirip _yeojya_, Minho _hyung_mu akan aku jodohkan dengan Sulli," ancamnya, bercanda dengan sebuh seringai yang terlihat sungguhan.

"_Yah_! Mana boleh _hyungie _begitu. Minho _hyung_ itu punya Taetem."

"Sekarang saja kau bicara begitu," ketus Jaejoong. "Coba ada Changmin disini, pasti akan beda lagi," godanya seraya memutar bola matanya pada Taemin yang tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Taetem harus menyeleksi yang terbaik untuk Taetem, _hyungie_," kilah Taemin membela diri, semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Kau seperti _yojya_ yang dilamar banyak pria saja, Taetam-_ah_," komentar Jaejoong _sweatdrop_ kemudian ia berdecak pelan. "Sekarang siapa yang seperti _yeojya_, huh?"

"_Hyungie_..."

"_Arrseo, arraseo_... _kkajja_, kau bisa terlambat kalau kita melanjutkan perdebatan ini," sela Jaejoong seraya menarik lengan mungil Taemin, menuntun adiknya itu pada mobil _L__amborghini_nya yang berwarna merah.  
Mengantarkan Taemin kesekolahnya.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, tidak banyak yang keluar dari _bibir cherry _Jaejoong, ia acuh pada Taemin yang mengobrol dengan Changmin melalui _handphone_.

Sejenak, Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napas pelan.  
Lagi, lagi dan lagi bayangan dan ingatan _namja_ yang tiga tahun ini begitu dirindukannyalah yang ia dapatkan, membuat rasa sesak yang tak tertahan.

Selalu saja, _namja_ tampan itu begitu mudah mudah mengusik hatinya, bersliweran dalam pikirannya. Tak membiarkan pada diriya, walau beberapa detik saja, untuk fokus dalam satu hal.  
Selalu membuatnya khawatir, dan kembali mempertanyakan tentang bagaimana keadaan dan perasaan yang saat ini dimilki oleh _sunbae_nya itu pada dirinya.

Masihkah sama dan terjaga? Atau... telah berubah dan terganti?

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yunho–_namja_ yang selalu dalam pikiran Jaejoong–keadaannyapun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Pikirannya masih tertawan pada sosok cantik pemilik _doe eyes_ yang selalu menjerat dan terkagum dalam pesona tatapan mata yang berbinar dengan cantik, polos dan begitu jujur.

Ia mengingat masih mengingat hal yang memaksanya harus meninggalkan _namja_ cantik itu, dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Sekali lagi, ia masih berada dalam kuasa orang tuanya. Ia dengan sukarela melakukan dan mengikuti apa yang orang tuanya inginkan darinya.

Mata musangnya terpejam, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyapa sebelah wajahnya yang berada disisi jendela mobilnya dikursi penumpang. Membawanya teringat akan percakapan–atau perdebatan–terakhirnya dengan sang _appa_ sebelum ia selam tiga tahun ini berada di Jepang.

[[ _Pagi itu seperti biasanya, Yunho tengah bersiap menju kampusnya yang berakhir menginap dirum__a__h Junsu untuk menemani Jaejoong. Ia melihat _umma_nya yang duduk dimeja makan yang belakangan absen dari kehadirannya. Ketika matanya bersiborok dengan mata sang _umma_, ia tidak acuh akan rasa sesal karena apa yang ia katakan pada _umma_nya kemarin lusa. Ia merasa bersalah melihat raut_ umma_nya yang terlihat segan padanya. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya menampakan luka yang selama ini coba _yeojya_ itu tahan._

"_Kau pikir kau akan kemana, Yunho?" kata sosok _namja_ paruh baya berkharisama itu pada Yunho. Tatapan matanya dingin memandang Yunho, menahan kepergian putra tunggalnya. "Kau sudah kuberi waktu lebih dari yang kutentukan. Sekarang kau hanya perlu mendengar dan mengikuti apa yang _appa_ inginkan."_

"Appa_..."_

"_Kau sudah berjanji, Yunho. Kau tidak akan menemui Jaejoong lagi setelah waktu yang _appa_ berikan padamu, bahkan aku telah me__m__berikan waktu yang lebih padamu. _Appa_ yakin, Yoochun mengatakannya dengan jelas padamu."_

_Yunho membuat kepalan pada tangannya, menahan emosi yang tumbuh begitu saja. Tapi tentu tidak, ia tidak akan membawa kepalan itu untuk sekedar menyapa _appa_nya. Ia masih tetap meghormati dan mengagumi sosok itu, bagaimanapun tidak mengertinya sosok itu terhadap apa yang menjadi keinginannya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya meskipun sudah ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang menjadi jawabannya._

"_Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya, Yunho-_ah_."_

"_Jaejoong tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Tapi kenapa appa melarangku untuk bersamanya?__Ia tidak memberikan pengaruh buruk padaku, _appa_. Tidak ada hal yang membuat _appa_ malu karena kehadirannya dan sejauh aku mengenalnya. Hal itu, bukan, yang selalu _appa_ khawatirkan? Nama besar keluarga ini?" kata Yunho dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, menahan langkah Mr. Jung. "Tidakah kau keterlaluan, _appa_? Aku memliki kehidupanku sendiri. Kehidupan yang tidak bisa selalu _appa_ campuri."_

"_Begitukah pandanganmu terhadap _appa_, Yunho? Orang yang mencampuri kehidupanmu? Lalu... bisa apa kau tanpa campur tanganku? Pengaruhku?__" sinis Mr. Jung,"__ Yunho?"_

"_..." Yunho terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang meyakinkan tentangnya adalah sebuah pernyataan. Kenyataannya, apa yang ayahnya katakan memanglah ada benarnya.__Ia tidak akan bisa apapun tanpa nama besar keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa munafik, karena dalam kehidupan dijaman sekarang memang sangat sulit. Terlebih bagi mereka yang tidak berpengaruh. Meskipun Yunho selalu percaya, bahwa keadilan tetap saja akan berpihak pada semua orang. Tapi nyatanya kekuasaan memanglah sangat diperlukan._

"Appa_ hanya memintamu untuk me__n__jauhi Jaejoong dan tidak lagi berdekatan dengannya, apa susahnya dengan hal itu, hm?"_

"_..."_

"_Kau mencintainya, benar?" tuduh Mr. Jung tepat sasaran, sebuah seringai dengan jelas Yunho lihat terlukis dari sosok yang mengatur kehidupannya itu. "Tidak seharusnya kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu, Yunho. Kau tentu sudah tahu... jika Jodohmu sudah keluarga besar kita atur. Kau tidak bisa melewati batas itu."_

"_Lalu apa masalahnya dengan itu__,_appa_? Dimana letak kesalahannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa mencegah perasaan yang tumbuh dan kumiliki pada seseorang, dan..._ appa_ tidak bisa..._ appa_ tidak berhak melarangku untuk mencintai seseorang."_

_Ayah dan anak itu terjebal dalam keheningan._

_._

_Mrs. Jung yang sedari terdiam dan menjadi pendengar perdebatan itupun tak mampu untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. _Yeojya_ itu merasa sesak dan matanya mengembun. Keadaan seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi kecuali setelah kematian Karam. Mrs. Jung merasakan katakutan yang luar biasa tiap kali mengingatnya._

_Mungkin pengecut, namun Mrs. Jung tetap lebih memilih beranjak, bersembunyi sekali lagi dari rasa takut dan rasa sesal yang mendiaminya. Ia memilih menghindar__i__ suasana panas dan tegang yang kini tengah terjadi pada Mrs. Jung dan Yunho ketika sang kepala keluarga berkata–_

"_Terserah padamu, Yunho. Kau tetap tidak bisa dengan Jaejoong. Jangan Jaejoong," Mr. Jung kembali mengambil langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Yunho. "Seorang _namja_ yang mau saja dicium dijalan itu terlalu rendah untukmu," desis Mrs. Jung pelan seraya berlalu, yang sayangnya masih Yunho dengar dengan jelas. _

"Appa_...!" seru Yunho tidak terima. Amarahnya yang begitu meluap menyisihkan rasa terkejutnya lantaran appanya tahu tentang ciumannya dengan Jaejoong tempo hari._

"_Terkejut aku mengetahuinya, eh? Jadi... kau setuju dengan pendapat _appa_ kalau Jaejoong itu _namja_...? Ah, _appa_ tentu tidak perlu mengatakan untuk kedua kalinya, bukan?"_

_Yunho tak berani menatap dengan tajam pada _appa_nya, ia hanya menunduk, merasakan kepalanya begitu pusing dan hatinya begitu berdenyut. Mendengar penghinaan _appa_nya terhadap Jaejoong begitu membakar amarahnya._

_Ia tidak lupa tentang tentang pendidikan moral yang diajarkan oleh keluarga besarnya._

_Kenyataan yang diatur dalam keluarga Jung yang notabenenya memang kelurga bangsawan, ciuman–atau _skinship_, apalagi seks(yang tentu tidak akan dilakukannya)–diluar ikatan pernikahan sudah sangat hina dimata keluarganya, terlebih dilakukan ditempat umum._

_Hal yang tidak pantas seperti itu sangat dilarang. Mereka begitu menjunjung tinggi kehormatan seseorang, terlebih pasangan hidup salah satu anggota keluarganya._

_Tak ada salah dengan itu dan iapun sependapat, tapi..._

"Appa_ tidak berhak menilainya serendah itu. Jaejoong... dia _namja_ baik-baik," desisnya menekan setiap kata-katanya._

"Namja_ baik-baik, huh? _Namja_ baik-baik seperti apa yang mau saja dicium oleh laki-laki yang bahkan bukanlah kekasihnya?" sinis Mr. Jung. "Dengan alasan cinta? Omong kosong seperti itu tidak bisa_ appa_ terima. Kau sangat tahu itu, Yunho."_

"_..." sekali lagi, Yunho hanya mampu terdiam, karena ucapan _appa_nya tidaklah salah.__  
__Cinta berarti menjaga, bukannya merusak dan menghina.__  
__Apa yang ia lakukan pada Jaejoong tentulah bukan menjaga. Hanya karena keesoisannya dan kesalahannya__,__ Jaejoong telah __ia __rusak dan hina dimata keluarganya, pun dengan dirinya, yang taat pada perturan kolot itu._

"_Kau harusnya tahu bahwa _appa_ selalu menegharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Yunho-_ah_," bisik Mr. Jung melunak. Ia menatap pada _aegya_nya dengan lembut. Mr. Jung tak ingin perdebatan ini berlanjut. Mr. Jung sangat takut–_

"_Tidakkah Jaejoong hanya mengingatkan kembali kesalahanmu pada apa yang kau lakukan pada Karam. _Appa_?"_

_Yunho sendiri terkejut ia mengatakan hal demikian. Terlebih, mendapati tubuh ayahnya menegang._

"_Apakah aku salah jika aku berpikir _appa_ hanya mencari kesalahn dan kekurangan Jaejoong saja?–Yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk dibesarkan."_

_Namun nyatanya, Yunho tidak dapat menahan kata-katanya._

"Appa_–dan juga _umma_ memang akan selalu begitu, kan? Yang kalian lakukan hanya selalu mencari perlindungan __untuk __diri kalian sendiri? Menjadi pengecut untuk menyesali kesalahan fatal yang kalian lakukan pada Karam. Ego kalian memang sangatlah tinggi, bahkan tidak perduli cara kalian mencari aman berakhir dengan selalu meyakiti anak kalian sendiri dan orang lain, bahkan ada yang meregang nyawa karena itu."_

'_Plak'_

–_kehilangan kendali dirinya._

_._

'_Plak'_

_._

"_Lancang kau berbicara, Yunho!" _namja_ paruh baya bernama lengkap Jung Jingki itu mengepalkan jemarinya yang baru saja menampar keras wajah Yunho, menahan emosi yang dipancing oleh putra tunggalnya sendiri.__  
__Jantungnya serasa dihantam dengan goda berduri.  
Menjepit dadanya dengan erat._

_Hatinya sebagai seorang ayah menjarit sakit._

"_Tapi, aku mengatakan kebenaran, bukan?" kata Yunho terdengar begitu pahit diindera pendengarannya. Ia menatap datar pada Yunho ketika putranya itu mengelus wajahnya. Ia luput dari sorot mata sesal dari mata musang putranya kecuali hanya mendapati tatapan kosong dan hampa. Ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat kerena lagi-lagi ia harus membubuhkan tamparannya pada Yunho._

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menyakiti buah hatinya._

_Mr. Jung menghembuskan napas berat, matanya menatap lekat pada Yunho yang kini tidak menunjukan emosi apapun. Ia seperti tidak dapat mengerti jika pada saat tertentu anaknya itu dapat menyembunyikan dengan baik ekspressinya, "Kau benar, Yunho. Kuharap kau sudah puas mendengarnya...," desisnya._

_Jika saja Yunho tidak melawatkan tatapannya padanya, ia pasti terlihat lemah karena anaknya itu akan dengan mudah menemukan luka dimatanya.  
Yunho pasti akan mendapati lagi gurat sendu yang begitu jelas tergambar disana._

"Appa_...," bisik Yunho lirih, __menyesal. T__ersentak akan kesalahannya._

_Yunho pasti tahu, kalau saja dirinya bukanlah namja yang dibesarkan dan didikan yang keras akan ketegaran, mungkin air mata yang telah menggantung dimata tuanya telah mengalir membasahi wajah tegas yang diturnkannya pada Yunho._

_Semua orang mengaggap dirinya adalah sosok namja angkuh dan dingin–meskipun ia memang tidak dapat membantah hal itu. Namun kalau saja, ia membiarkan orang lain menggali lebih dalam apa yang tersembunyi dihatinya, semua orang akan terenyuh, __dan __mengasihani dirinya.__  
__Melihat betapa kerapuhan dan kekosongan yang ada disana begitu nyata menjaeratnya.__  
__Ketidakberdayaan yang mengekangnya._

_._

_._

_Mrs. Jung berjalan menahan isaknya menghampiri Yunho yang nampak terguncang. Ia menempatkan diri duduk disamping Yunho yang menatap dalam diam tempat Mr. Jung berdiri tadi. Seolah _namja_ tampannya itu masih menatap punggung sang ayah__,__ baru menyadari betapa rapuh __ayah__nya dan beban berat yang harus ditanggung oleh sang kepala keluarga._

"_Jung Jinki–appamu itu–hanyalah genarasi kedua keluarga besar penyandang marga Jung. Kau tentu tahu, posisi seperti ini tidak mudah. _Appa_mu__ tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, mungkin bisa dikatakan sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan, seperti orang lain. Hidup dalam keluarga Jung, yang kehidupan–bahkan masa depannya telah diatur oleh keluarga besarn__ya.  
Posisinya... begitu sulit, _ani_?_

"_... dengan hal yang demikian... tentu saja, seharusnya seseorang seperti _appa_mu itu__ begitu mudah ditebak. Orang lain akan menyadari, bahwa apa yang _appa_mu__ lakukan selama ini terhadapmu, sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya," lirih Mrs. Jung._

Yeojya_ cantik yang tidak disadari kedatangannya oleh Yunho itu mengulas senyum sendu. Ia mengelus dan mengusap wajah basah Yunho dengan lembut. Ia memalingkan wajah Yunho menghadapnya. Mengelus bola mata Yunho yang mengelirkan tetes beningnya._

"Appa_ mana yang tidak menginginkan kebahagiaan dan kebebasan untuk darah dagingnya, hm? Pun demikian dengan _appa_mu__, yang hanyalah seorang _appa_ biasa. Terlebih, kau adalah satu-satunya anak yang dimiliki _appa_mu__,__oleh kami, dan _uri_ Yunho adalah seorang _namja_. Anak yang akan mewarikan nama marga dan darahnya."_

_Yunho merasa menjadi anak yang begitu durhaka sekarang karena melihat air mata ummanya kembai mengalir. Dan lagi, disebabkan oleh dirinya.__  
__Ia__ begitu__... menyakiti ayahnya._

"_Namun _appa_mupun__ hanya seoarang anak yang ingin membahagiakan _appa_nya, Jung haraboeji. Dia tidak kuasa untuk menolak peraturan yang selam ini begitu terjaga dalam keluarga Jung. Mungkin jika nama_appa_mu__ saja–Jinki–yang dipertaruhkan dalam setiap tindak tandukmu, _appa_mu__ tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun–meskpiun seandainya sebuah kejahatan yang kau lakukan, dia akan tetap berdiri dibelakangmu, Yunho."_

'Tuhan_..._ bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya_?' batin Yunho penuh sesal._

_Nama besar keluarga Jung sudah terlanjur harus dirinya–dan tentu saja Jung Jinki, _appa_nya–jaga._

_Suka ataupun tidak._

_Karena..._

_... itulah takdir bagi mereka._

"_Jinki adalah seorang ayah, Yunho-_ah_."_

"Mianhae, appa_."_

_ memeluk hangat tubuh tegap putranya. Ia tersenyum disela air matanya. Ia mendengar bisikan dengan nada penuh penyesalan dari Yunho, dan hanya menepuk punggung Yunho untuk menyamankan perasaan anaknya__lah yang dilakukannya__._

_Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menekannya dengan sedikit kuat untuk meredakan gemurhnya jantungnya, manakala Yunho beranjak dari pelukannya. Ia kembali tersenyum katika Yunho menatapnya lekat untuk beberapa saaat sebelum, Yunho meninggalkannya tanpa kata._

"_Semoga setelah ini keadaannya akan membaik. _Ne_?" bisik Mrs. Jung pada dirinya sendiri._

_Ia mencoba mengerti emosi ketika _namja_nya yang bermata musang itu menarik napas panjang, dan tertawa sinis akan hidupnya, betapa ternyata sebuah rasa kecewa–satu kata itu saja, terhadap diri sendiri maupun orang lain–membuat Kehidupan sedimekian rumit._

_Ia sudah mendapatinya pada Yunhonya, suaminya, Jaejoong, Mrs. Kim, __dan __Kibum dikelilingi dengan rasa yang sama._

_Kecewa..._

_... satu macam perasaan terluka yang sembuhnya memakan waktu yang lama._ ]]

Yunho kembali membuka matanya dan menghembuskan napas berat.

Mungkin dengan ia mengikuti keinginan, yang sungguh nyatanya menjadi hal terbaik untunya saat ini, ia bisa memberikan waktu pada Jaejoong untuk memikirkan perasaan yang dimilkinya. Meskipun kepergiannya ke Jepang tanpa pamit pada Jaejoong dan juga yang lainnya akan memberikan amarah lain, tapi paling tidak, ia tidak perlu merasa berat ketika ia melihat raut wajah tidak mengenakan dari, harusnya, Yoochun yang begitu tahu tentang semua yang tejadi pada dirinya.

Ia tidak lagi merasa terbebani dengan nama keluarga besar dan juga orang tuanya. Rasa kecewanya telah sembuh setelah ia kembali mengenal dan dekat dengan orang tuanya.

Sepertinya ia harus menerima pukulan dari Yoochun dan Changmin. Ah, mungkin jambakan dari Junsu.

Dan Jaejoong...?

Yunho terkekeh pelan memikirkan kemungkinan tentang apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan padanya.

"Apa sudah sampai, Shin _ahjusshi_?" tanya Yunho ketika merasakan laju mobilnya terhenti.

"Belum, Tuan muda. Sedang lampu merah."

"Ah...," Yunho mengangguk mengerti kemudian meraih _handphone_nya yang bergetar, memfokuskan dirinya pada layar _touchscreen_ berisi pesan itu.

Tidak tahu jika ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya dengan amat lekat.

**ToBeContinued.**

_**Maaf karena update-an yang lama dan chapter panjang dan membosankan ini.**__**  
**__**Saya harap kalian masih bisa menikmatinya. **___

_**Karena chapter ini sangat panjang saya minta maaf karena tidak menyertakan balasan review. Kalian tidak keberatan, kan? *kedip2 #tangkup tangan didepan dada**_

_**Terima kasih untuk segala yang telah mengapresiasi fanfiksi ini–tanpa terkecuali.**_

_**Gamshahamnida... ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

Memicingkan matanya, Taemin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada jendela mobil yang kacanya telah ia buka. Matanya kemudian terbelalak melihat sosok dikenalnya, sosok yang ia yakini adalah sosok yang tiga tahun ini hanya ia lihat lewat foto yang tersimpan rapih difolder khusus di_handphone_ dan laptop apple warna hitam milik kakaknya.

"Y-Yunho _hyung_...?" gumam Taemin lirih, hingga tidak dapat Jaejoong dengar dari kursi kemudi. '_Ya. Dia benar-benar, Yunho _hyung' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, _namja_ itu tidak hilangdari pandangan matanya. Ya, Taemin yakin, _namja_ yang duduk dikursi mobil bagian belakang tepat disisi mobilnya adalah Jung Yunho.

"Joong_ie hyung_... Joong_ie hyung_...!" panggil Taemin tidak sabar, rasa paniknya lantaran mobil Jaejoong mulai bergerak maju membuatnya sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"_W-waeyo_ Taemin_nie_...?" tanya Jaejoong terkejut, namun ia tetap tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Taemin yang terpaku kearah belakang. "Masukan kepalamu, Taemin_nie_. Nanti kau bisa celaka," tegur Jaejoong, melihat kepala Taemin tetap melongok keluar jendela padahal lalu lintas tengah padat.

"...," tidak ada tanggapan dari Taemin, melainkan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan diberikannya pada Jaejoong sebelum Taemin kembali meliarkan pandangannya pada jalanan.

Menarik Jaejoong untuk ikut menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kearah pandangan Taemin, namun ia tidak mendapati apapun, kecuali berbagai macam kendaraan peramai lalu lintas pagi hari diawal pekan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" kali ini Jaejoong turut merasa cemas melihat wajah Taemin memucat.

"Jangan jalankan mobilnya...! Berhenti _hyungie_...!" pekik Taemin kemudian, merasakan laju mobil yang dikendarai Jaejoong kian cepat. _Namja_ berusia depalan tahun menatap pada Jaejoong cemas, wajahnya mengguratkan kepanikan.

Ia tahu dengan Jaejoong menghentikan mobil takan membatnu apapun. Salahnya lidahnya begitu terasa kelu, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Jaejoong. Hingga kakaknya itu tetap melaju membuat mereka, khususnya Jaejoong, kehilangan jejak Yunho.

Mendapati kepanikan Taemin, Jaejoong segara menepikan mobilnya ditepi jalan. Mengacuhkan kebingungannya akan keadaan Taemin. "_Wae geurae_, Taetem-_ah_?" tanyanya panik.

Taemin melepasakan _seatbelt_nya, ia segera memeluk Jaejoong.

"Taetem melihatnya, hyung_ie_...," bisik Taemin dipelukan Jaejoong, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, entah karena apa. Matanyapun tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Melihat? Apa... siapa mak**–** "

"Yunho _hyung_! Aku melihat Yunho _hyung_, _hyungie_..."

'Deg'

Sesaat, Jaejoong tidak dapat mencerna nama yang baru saja Taemin sebutkan, kemudian matanya membulat, wajahnya berubah pucat.

"_M-mwo_?"

Jantung Jaejoong serasa diremas, dan ia tidak memungkiri perasaannya justru ringan. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa napasnya sesak, namun hati dan akalnya yang penuh akan Yunho merasa amat lega. Ada rasa bahagia yang mencubit bagian terdalam hatinya yang selama ini ia kunci. Namun kemudian... Jaejoong mengulas senyum sendu mengingat apa yang Taemin katakan belumlah tuntu hal yang benar. Ia ragu dengan apa yang Taemin katakan

Sayangnya, Jaejoong tidak tahu, bahwa Taemin telah begitu yakin karena cukup lama ia mengamati sosok Yunho.

"Taetem yakin,_ hyung_. Jadi jangan berikan Taetem pandangan tidak yakin seperti itu. Taetem yakin tidak salah lihat. Taetem tahu Taetem tidak banyak bertemu dan terakhir Taetem melihat Yunho _hyung_ secara lnangsung ketika Taetem berusia lima tahun, sudah tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi Taetem cukup yakin dan mengenal orang yang tadi Taetem lihat adalah Yunho _hyung_," racau Taemin.

"..."

"_Hyungie_...?"

"_A-aniya_..."

"_H-hy_**–**"

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menahan Taemin mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah Taetem-_ah_. M-mungkin kau salah lihat. Tidak m-mungkin Yunho _sunbae_ ada disini, dia telah lama pergi," kata Jaejoong terbata, masih berusaha menyangkal.

Taemin ingin meyakinkan Jaejoong, namun ia urung melakukannya melihat wajah Jaejoong memucat dan tubuh kakanya itu dingin. Tatapan _doe eyes _kakakanya begitu hampa dan kosong.

"Ya. Tidak mungkin Yunho _sunbae_ ada disisni. Itu... tidak mungkin."

Taemin menduga; kemungkinan kakaknya itu masihlah _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja diinformasikan olehnya.  
Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak _shock_ dengan hal yang demikian?

**Disclaimer: Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance. Family. Hurt/Comfort. Dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC || (miss)Typo(s)–kalau yang ini sudah penyakit. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya?– || EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan(?) || Boys Love, Male x Male || Cerita pasaran, alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan||.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**;**

Senja kini meliputi bumi, bentangnan luas langit terhiasi siluet warna jingga. Udara musim panas yang cukup bersahabat hari itu membuat sore harinya begitu cerah. Rambut pirag yang menyentuh bahu itu tertiup angin. Senyum mengembang memperelok paras rupawan _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong, seakan menjadi pelengkap keindahan sore hari itu.

Jaejoong berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan bersama Taemin dengan menggunakan Skuter dengan menggendong sebuah layang-layang berukuran cukup besar, hinggga menutup punggung mungilnya. Dibelakangnya, Changmin membonceng Junsu dengan sebuah sepeda. Keempat orang menawan itu ikut serta larut dalam suasan ceria musim panas.

"Istirahat dulu, _hyung_...!" teriak Changmi dibelakangnya, seketika membuat Jaejoong dan juga Taemin menghentikan langkah. Mereka menoleh kerah Changmin yang mengusap keringat dikening.

"Hosh... rasanya kakiku akan patah membonceng bebek gendut dibelakangku ini," keluh Changmin berlebihan, menghentikan sepedanya. Dengan segera, _namja_ jangkung itu meneriakan sebuah pekikan rasa sakit begitu mendapat geplakan dikepalanya dari Junsu, _namja_ imut yang tidak terima dikatai bebek gendut oleh Changmin.

"Sakit, Junsu!"

"Kau lebih menyakiti hatiku!"

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak!"

"Yah! _Hyung_ berdua yang berlebihan dan kekenakan," ketus Taemin, menyela. "Changmin_nie hyung_ jangan mengatai Junsu _hyung_. Dosa, _hyung_... Do-sa, meskipun itu kenyataan!"

Changmin, yang menambah juluran lidah, dan Jaejoong menahan tawa melihat bibir bawah Junsu maju beberapa senti dan gerutuan keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Dan, Junsu _hyung_...! Jangan suka memukul Changmin_nie hyung_. "Meskipun Changmin_nie hyung_ jenius kemungkinan gegar otak tetap saja terjadi."

"_Jinjjayo_?"

"Tentu saja! Kemudian nanti, Taetem tidak diingat oleh Changmin_nie hyung_, bagaimana?" _pout_ Taemin manja.

"Eu kyang kyang...," hanya tawa khas junsu yang terdengar keluar dengan aneh, dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Taemin dan tidak bisa membedakan gegar otak dan amnesia.

Sekedar info, keempat orang itu adalah orang-orang yang polos. Jadi sedikit tidak mengerti, jika tidak mau dikatakan bodoh, tidak masalah bukan? Namanya juga orang polos bertemu dengan orang polos, pasti banyak kata yang sulit untuk saling dipahami oleh masing-masing orang. Dan info tambahan... kejadian seperti ni sudah sangat sering terjadi.

Rasa syukur Yoochun ucapkan dari jauh, meskipun ia tidak diikutsertakan dalam _scene_ ini, paling tidak ia tidak lagi harus menghadapi dan menjadi penengah untuk kawanan(?) manusia dengan kadar kepolosan tidak terkira(?) itu.

"Sudah-sudah... bagiamana kalau kita kekedai _ice cream_...?" tawar Jaejoong. Matanya berbinar membayangkan satu cup besar _vanilla ice cream_ yang menjadi_ fovorite_nya.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar tawaran itu tersenyum lebar kemudian dengan kompak mereka berseru,"_Yosh_!_ Kkajja_!"

.

.

Jaejoog berjalan disisi Junsu dengan diam, mendengarkan celotehan yang keluar dari bibir tipis sahabatnya. Matanya meliar keseluruh penjuru kedai _ice cream_ yang didatanginya. Ia tersenyum melihat macam-macam piihan rasa _ice cream_ yang tersedia.

Ia mendapati Taemin dan Changmin telah duduk dikursi pojok, tempat _favorite_ mereka, menyantap _ice cream_nya dengan khidmat tanpa menunggunya dan Junsu. Ia mendecak pelan, begaimana kedua oang berbeda usia itu terlihat memiliki kelakuan yang sama, memakan _ice cream_ dengan tidak sabar dan berceceran.

".._yung_... _hyung_..."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu yang mencolek kecil bahunya.

"_Hyung_ kau pesan rasa apa?"

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkukunya yang tidak gatal dengan senyum garing ditunjukannya pada Junsu. Ia merasa tidak enak hati karena ia melamunkan beberapa hal dan tidak mendengarkan Junsu hingga sahabatanya itu menekuk bibirnya.

"Yang biasa saja, Junsu-_ie_."

"Satu cup _ice cream vanilla_ juga, _noona_. Terima kasih."

Jaejoong diam saja ketika Junsu menarik lengannya untuk menyusul Taemin dan Changmin.

Begitu ia dan Junsu duduk didepan 2Min, canda tawa, ledekan, dan semacamnya segera menghiasi kebersamaannya dan keluarganya itu. Ia terkekeh mndengar celotehan dari Taemin ataupun pertengkaran kecil Junsu dengan Changmin. Ia sendiri tidak banyak bicara, lebih memilih menikmati _ice cream_nya dalam diam. Sesekali mengernyit heboh dan memejamkan matanya gemas akan rasa dingin dari _ice cream _yang meleleh didalam mulutnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, dalam beberapa menit sekali, tanpa ada maksud mendapati objek yang dibutuhkannya ada, ia memutar bola matanya pada jarak pandangannya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ketika ia hendak menolehkan kepalanya kembali, memfokuskan pada orang-orang yang bersamanya, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia mengarahkan tatapannya dengan intens pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kedai yang dikunjunginya itu.

Matanya membulat, tubuhnya bergetar.

"_Sunbaenim_!" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara lantang. Menyita perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tanpa mengacuhkan Taemin dan yang lainnya, Jaejoong berdiri dan berlari keluar kedai. Memanggil-nama pada sosok yang ia yakini adalah _sunbae_nya yang selama tiga tahun ini dicari dan ditunggunya.

"_Sunbaenim_! _Chakkamaneyo_, Y-Yunho _sunbaenim_!"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari tubuh tegap itu. Sosok yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan panggilannya. Jaejoong merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Ada rasa panas disana dan dimatanya. Sekuat yang ia bisa, ia takan mengalirkan air matanya. Cukup ia menjadi sosok lemah selama ini. Ia tidak bisa menangis sekarang.

Tidak!

Ja-jangan...

'Tes'

"Akh...," sayangnya, tanpa bisa dicegah, satu tetes air mata, diikuti tetesan lainnya, jatuh dari pelupuk matanya manakala matanya tak lagi menangkap sosok Yunho._ Namja_ itu sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya begitu saja, meninggalkan dirinya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya. Meskipun ia, baru saja tahu, melihat, jika ternyata Yunho memasang sebuah _headset_ ditelinganya.

"Hosh... hosh... apa yang terjadi,_ hyung_?" tanya Changmin yang menggendong Taemin. Berdiri dengan napas terengah diikuti Junsu disampingnya. Ternyata ia cukup jauh berlari, mengikuti tempat dimana Yunho memarkirakan mobilnya diarea parkir taman, bukan area parkir kedai.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan pandangan kosong. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat. Pipinya kian basah, terasa dingin dengan terpaan angin yang berhembus.

"_Hyung_...?" panggil Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong justru sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia acuh dengan keberadaan Changmin dan yang lainnya. "Ah...," ia tersentak manakala satu sosok terlintas dipikirannya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Jaejoong meraih _handphone_nya, ia mendial sebuah nomor yang tentu tak lagi asing baginya. "_Hyung_... Yoochun _hyung_...," rapal Jaejoong, beberapa kali ia tidak mendapat jawaban kecuali nada pendek-pendek yang menyapa teliganya. Ia sampai mengacuhkan Taemin yang menatapnya cemas. Adiknya itu hampir menangis. "Sekali lagi. _Jebalyo, hyung_...,"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia mendial kembali nomor Yoochun.

"Yunho _sunbaenim_/Yunho kembali," pekiknya yang dibarengi oleh Yoochun.

Mungkinkah tadi pangilannya bertabrakan dengan panggilan telepon dari Yoochun...?

[["Kau sudah tahu?"]] tanya suara diseberang.

"_Ne, hyung_. A-aku beru melihatnya tadi," Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya masih berrgetar menjawab tanya Yoochun. "D-dia benar-benar _Yunho sunbae_, _hyung_... aku, a-aku... ternyata apa yang Taemin katakan padanku beberapa hari yang lalu t-ternyata benar. A-aku..."

[["Ssht... tenang, Jae... au mengerti. Apa Taemin bersamamu?"]]

"Ung..." angguk Jaejoong tanpa bisa Yoochun lihat tentu saja.

[["Kau baik-baik saja, Jae?"]]

"..." Jaejoong diam dan tak menjawab. Keheningan yang dibuatnya itu ia yakin Yoochun tahu dan paham akan alasannya. Ia baik-baik saja, tentu saja, juastru merasa begitu bahagia. Tapi, ia bohong jikalau, disaat yang bersamaan, ia tidak merasakan takut dan sakit, untuk beberapa hal dan alasan.

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan.

[["Mungkin memang sulit, Jae. Tapi mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya untukmu dan Yunho."]]

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, pegangan tangannya pada ponsel kian erat.

Waktu untuknya dan Yunho?  
Waktu untuk apa?

[["Yunho... ia baru saja menghubungiku. Ada yang ingin dikatakannya padaku, tapi, aku pikir kau harus tahu dan kaulah yang harus lebih dahulu bertemu dengannya. Apa... kau ingin ikut bertemu dengannya? Ia mengirimiku pesan untuk mendatangi Coffe Cojje"]]

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong diam, dan membiarkan air matanya membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Bukan kali ini saja ia tertawa sinis terhadap dirinya sendiri, tidak berhenti menangisi kepergian Yunho. Ia bersumpah ia lelah dan merasa marah, ia jengkel terhadap dirinya sendiri karena itu. Tapi tetap saja, air matanya seakan tak peranh habis untuk menangisi Yunhho.

_Paboya, Kim Jaejoong, anitji_?

[["Bagaimana?"]]

"A-aku mau, _hyung_...," putus Jaejoong mantap.

[["_Arraseo_. Junsu sedang bersamamu, _ani_? Tolong katakan padanya biarkan Taemin dengannya untuk menungguku. Kau pergilah dengan Changmin. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, pergi sendirian. Keadaanmu tidak cukup memungkinkan. Jangan gegabah. _Arrachi_?"]]

"_Ne, hyung. Arraseo_."

[["Jangan menangis. Jangan tunjukan kelamahan itu pada Yunho. Jadilah Jaejoong yang tegar. Selama ini kau bisa bertahan tanpannya."]]

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan menjawabnya, "_Gomawoyo, hyung_," bisiknya.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Yoochun, ia memutusakan panggilannya. Menunggu sederet rangkaian huruf die-mailnya.

"Hyungie, neo? Gwaenchanayo?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Taemin, ia mengacak puncak kepala Taemin. Ia bukannya tidak perduli dengan kecemasan Taemin terhadapnya, tapi tadi ia benar-benar kalut, hingga ia membiarkan Taemin menangis karena keadaannya. Bagaimanapun, setellah kepergian Yunho, Taemin memnag lebih menjadi seorang _brother complex._

Berapa kali ia harus mengatakan dirinya bodoh, bahkan hanya untuk bersembunyi dari rasa sakit dan menyembunyikan air matanya saja ia tidak bisa. Ia tahu, bukan hanya dua kali Taemin memergokinya menangis pilu diwaktu malam, dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya tiap kali megingat Yunho.

Salahkan...

Salahkanlah Yunho yang telah membawa pergi seluruh hatinya.

"_Gwaenchana_... Ah, Taetem-_ah_, tunggulah Yoochun _hyung_ disini dengan Junsu _hyung_. _Hyungie_ harus perrgi kesuatu tempat dengan Changmin _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Taemin mengangguk pelan, dan balas tersenyum. Taemin mengusap lelehan air mata Jaejoong yang tidak bisa berhenti dan mengecup sekilas bibir mungil kakaknya. Cukup mengerti kedaan Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyungie_. Taetem mengerti. _Kka_~...!"

Tanpa banyak tanya, Changmin mengangguk begitu Jaejoong menatap padanya. Ia segera menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dan menuntun Jaejoong menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati...," pesan Junsu dan Taemin bersama, berharap hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia melihat _hyung_nya menangis. Berhenti membuat raut wajah menyedihkan, raut wajah penuh luka yang begitu meraka benci.

Mereka telah banyak kehilangan diri Jaejoong.

Tentu...

Bukankah sangat terlihat jika kini sikap dan sifat Jaejoong jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong tiga tahun yang lalu? Hm...?

.

.

'Blam'

Jaejoong menutup dengan kasar pintu mobilnya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa menuju tempat dimana saat ini _namja_ yang selama tiga tahun ini ia nantikan kehadirannya berdiri membelakanginya. Napasanya terengah. Matanya berkabut dan terasa panas. Mengacuhkan Changmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ia tidak dapat banyak berpikir, mengapa Changmin tidak menanyakan mengapa ia menyuruh _namja_ jangkung itu melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan ia yang terus diam dan menggigit bibir hingga luka dan berdarah dengan gigil pada tubuhnya. Pun dengan air matanya, yang begitu susah untuk ia kendalikan agar terhenti.

'Brugh'

Tanpa memperkirakan kecepatannya, ia menerjang tubuh tegap Yunho, yang untungnya tak tergoyahkan tubrukan(?) dari tubuhnya. Ia menghirup dalam aroma tubuh yang dirindukannya. Ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya begitu meyakini Yunho kini tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali ia ingat.

Sekali lagi, air matanya mengalir, menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada sang _namja_ tampan yang membuncah. Hingga isakan yang tak diijinkan Yoochun ada-pun tak mampun ia tahan.

Yunho membelalakan matanya, ketika merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk begitu oleh seseorang. Terlebih dengan lengan dengan kulit putih pucat melingkar kuat dipinggangnya, begitu erat, dan isakan pilu yang menyapa indera pendengarannya, dan basah yang terasa dipunggungnya.

"Ja-Jaejoong_ie_...?"

"_Booshippo... jeongmal bogoshippoyo_... huks..."

Yunho terpaku, mendengar suara itu benar-benar milik Jaejoong, sesuai dengan tebakannya. Yunho tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi ia membiarkan posisi mereka, tidak perduli jika mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian ditepi jalan yang cukup ramai itu. Terlebih ia, dan Jaejoong yang memeluknya, tepat berdiri dibawah lampu penerang jalan. Seakan keadaan mereka berdua menjadi sorotan yang harus orang lain lihat.

Bagaimana sesak dan leganya menahan dan melepaskan kerinduan pada orang yang kita cintai.

Betapa beratnya perasaan itu...

"Yunho _oppa_? Siapa yang memelukmu...?" pertanyaan dari suara khas wanita membuat tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong menegang.

"Pa... ppa... ung...,"

Merasakan dunianya runtuh mendengar suara kedua yang berasal dari khas yang belum pandai berbicara setelah suara sang _yeojya_, tangannya terasa kaku ketika melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho.

Dengan tatapan dan perasaan kosong, Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya. Membalas tatapan Yunho yang kemudian terarah padanya. Membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu membaca emosi seperti apa yang tercermin lewat dua manik hitamnya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, memundurkan langkah, tiap kali Yunho mendekat padanya satu langkah dengan kedua lengan yang terjulur padanya, seakan berusaha menggapainya.

"_Oppa_~..."

Bersamaan panggilan untuk Yunho dari seorang _yeojya_, ia berbalik dan bejalan dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya menekan bagian dada kirinya yang terasa menyakitkan.

Tanpa menoleh lagi, ia memejamkan matanya dan menghentikan langkah sejenak kemudian berjalan dengan begitu tenang, raut wajahnya kian berubah. Air matanya terhenti begitu saja, menemani perih dihatinya yang tak terperi. Membuat ia tak dapat melihat raut wajah Yunho yang sempat melihat air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Yunho masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ia menatap kerumunan dimana ia tadi kehilangan pandangannya terhadap keberadaan Jaejoong. Pikirannya sedikit kalut. Ia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Jaejoong secepat ini.

"_Oppa_... yang tadi, itu...?"

"Ya. Dia Jaejoong," jawab Yunho. Ia meraih bocah kecil berusia dua tahun dari gendongan sang _yeojya_. Mengecup gemas pipi gembul bocah itu.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya, _oppa_?"

Yunho yang baru saja melangkah itu, tertahan oleh pertanyaan dari _yeojya_ berambut hitam pekat bernama Jung Jessica itu. "Tidak. Kurasa tidak perlu," jawabnya ragu. "_Jja_, sebaiknya kita cepat. Sudah malam. _Umma_ pasti sudah menunggumu dan Ji Hye," ajaknya dad memeluk tubuh bayi perempuan, Ji Hye, dipelukannya, kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Jessica.

**ToBeContinued**

**Balasan Review:**  
**(Himawari Ezuki:** U-uhm... iya, mianhae... *nunduk #pilin2baju. Terima Kasih koreksinya. **^^)**, **(SimVir:** Takutnya capter kemarin akan kecepatan kalau YJ ada keterangan(?) hubungannya, tapi disini sudah ada bayangannya, kan? Iya Yun ke Jepang, Udah kejawab yang lihat Yun itu siapa? Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(nin ninna:** Iya, appanya Yunho. Yah, tiap-tiap keluarga kan emang punya aturan untuk aggota keluarganya. Nasib Yunho sedikit mirip sama eonni. *eh curhat?. Nah, ternyata Taetem yang lihat Yunho. :p Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(meybi:** Aduh, nampaknya muncul konflik baru lagi... eottokhae? U.U semoga tetap sabar nunggu, ya? Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(bearnya umma:** YunJaenya udah ketemu, ne? Ini updatenya, mian nggak kilat. Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(nataliakim8642:** Tentu diusahakan bersama, YunJaenya. Kan saya anak mereka, mana tega pisahin mereka. *eaaa. Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(Vic89:** Eotte, Vic? Apa abangnya Vic menye-menye? Semoga nggak, ya? ^^a. Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(ryanfujoshiSN:** Yah, kadanga masalah yang katanya simple malah sebenarnya rumit. Hidup emang pilihan sih, ya? :D Iya, semoga. Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(ichigo song:** Haha, namanya juga ff, tiba-tiba YunJae jadi nikah aja bisa, apalagi cepetin waktu. Hehehe... *lah? Apa ganggu alurnya karena kecepetan? Nikah atau nggak, ya? Coba tebak dichapter ini? *smirk. Keluarga Jung, kan ceritanya keluarga Bangsawan nan hertawan(?), kadang keluarga bengsawan emang peraturannya lebih ketat dari pada keluarga hartawan. Jadi Yunho kayak udah dididik dalam batasan dan rambu-rambu peraturan keluarga besar Jung, apalagi Yunho itu ceritanya pewaris generasi ketiga kebangsawanan itu. Kebayang, kan? :P Iya, Jaenya tersiksa banget. Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(lipminnie:** Hehe, emang panjang sih, ya... :p Bingung ya? Intinya pembicaraan ayah dan anak dengan keegoisan masing-masing. Udah kejawab kan Jaenya ngapain? , terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(yunjaelover:** Masalahnya bukan materi kok, tapi peraturan keluarga Jung emang kolot dan berbelit. :D Hiks... iya... Yang lihat ternyata Taetem. Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(Eun:** Agar kita dapat menghargai dan tidak seenaknya dengan yang namanya kehidupan. Kalau nggak ada yang harus dikorbankan rasanya... hidup tidak akan indah. *sok bijak. Akhirnya nanti dichpter akhir. Hehehe... Yang lihat Yun, si baby Taetem. Udah di Korea. Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**, **(Dipa Woon:** Sebenarnya nggak susah kalau nurut dan nggak banyak protes. *emangnya robot?. Iya, berharap yang terbaik buat YunJae lah. Ne, fighting, Yunho-sshi! :P Terima kasih reviewnya. **^^)**

_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang masih menanti ff abal ini. **____**  
Hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis untuk Chapter 12.  
Semoga tidak mengecewakan. **___

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


End file.
